Percy Jackson: Sacrifice of the Legend
by PrinceOfHalfBlood
Summary: They have successfully defeated the Giants. Now a week later Percy and friends are on Olympus to receive their rewards, but things go wrong. Percy is tasked with a mission directly from the gods to rid Tartarus of its most vile and evil beings and send them to the void. He accepts knowing it will guarantee permanent safety for his friends, but things don't go as planned.
1. The God's Sacrifice

**A/N: Leave a Review and let me know if I should keep writing. I have lots of ideas for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: The story is mine, but all characters and such belong to Rick Riordan**

The God's Sacrifice

(One Week after Defeating Gaea)

(Percy)

I didn't know it was possible to be absolutely, utterly, exhausted for an entire week, but here I was. Completely drained from years of conflict in the Titan and Giant wars. It was all worth it in the end though because we won and I'm finally happy. From my bed in Cabin 3 resting my wounds from the Giant war I can confidently say I've finally made it. I have my family back in New York, the campers from both Greek and Rome camps, the seven from the prophecy, Chiron, and most importantly Annabeth. Yes, Annabeth, the sunshine in the darkness of everything. No matter what the Gods or anyone else could throw at me she was and is my rock. Now I get to attend college with her at New Rome next year, grow old, and raise a family with her. How amazing that sounds, finally some peace in my life. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the door crack open and a young girl my age with blonde curls and stormy gray eyes walk in until she jumped on me.

"Percy! How are you feeling."

"Better now that you're here."

I couldn't help but crack a stupid grin. It may have sounded stupid when I said it but it was the truth.

"Oh Shut up Seaweed Brain, and get up already. We have stuff to do."

"Fine, but you need to be a little more convincing before I do anythi-"

She cut me off with a passionate kiss on the lips. I fell back on my bed and took her lips on mine with an explosion of love and happiness. Just being around Annabeth made me happy, but just as I was about to deepen the kiss she backed away.

"Is that enough?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a couple minutes, wait for me will you?"

"Yeah Percy, I'll be outside"

Once she leaves I get up, use the bathroom, and quickly get dressed. Once I leave and meet up with her we walk over to meet up with our friends and walk to the dining pavilion. Since the Romans with their over 150 legionnaires and the Hunters of Artemis have all joined the camp we've struggled to fit everyone into the original tables. Instead we put the old rules on hold and people sit wherever they want. This means I get to sit with Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and the rest of the seven. Grover even joins us for some meals when he's not busy with Juniper, like today. Overall it was a pretty joyous affair with fresh barbeque and any drink we could want to go along with the normal festive atmosphere. With so many battle hardened friends enjoying themselves it felt like a party. Everything was going great until Mr. D stood up and called for attention.

"Hi campers, how unfortunate that I have to be the one to tell you, but we have more good news from the war. The gods have decided their rewards for the seven and will hold a meeting tonight for the honors. So Peter Johnson, Annabell Chase, Nate Angel, James Grace, Paige McMann, Haisley Lawrence, and Finn Chang report to the big house in 1 hour or you miss your reward. Lunch Dismissed."

With lunch over the only people who stayed in the pavilion was our table with the seven, Thalia, and Grover. We all sat awkwardly until surprisingly it was Nico who broke the silence.

"It won't be the same without Leo. Hopefully he turns up soon. He deserves a reward as well."

He said what we were all thinking but no one dared say. Jason backed him up.

"Yeah, everything is so different without him around, but you said he isn't dead."

Nico gave him a sad look. "That could mean almost anything."

I knew I needed to step in before this conversation went too deep. We've had it too many times in the last week to do it again.

"Hey, cheer up guys. We know he's not dead, so we will find him. Most important though is that we enjoy this chance to live a normal life. Leo wouldn't want us worrying anyway. He'll find a way. I think we should be more concerned with what exactly the gods will ask of us. Will they make us immortal? Gods? Should we accept it? I for one am done. I want to live my life with my family then raise my own in New Rome. Annabeth?"

She responded without hesitation.

"Yeah, I would not accept. The life of a God would not compare to life in New Rome with family."

"How about you guys, would you?"

Jason jumped in first "To be honest, I would take immortality if Piper did too"

"Same here" Piper said

I wasn't surprised Jason knew right away what he wanted, but I could tell everyone else was on the fence so I stopped before making things awkward.

"It's alright if you don't know, just be ready in case that is what they give. It may be completely different for all I know."

I spotted some relieved faces and I knew it was time to head out.

"Let's head to the big house. It's almost time to go."

(Flashback to Yesterday)

(Olympus Throne Room)

The gods of Olympus along with Hestia and Hades were all gathered at their thrones in heated debate. The debate raged so heated that you could cut a knife through the tension in the room. Poseidon was furious and everytime he spoke the earth rumbled, but Zeus was just as passionate and he would not be rebuked by his brother.

"No! He has done enough. I refuse to allow this happen to my son while I am still on this council!"

"It is the only way, it would secure our rule forever and he would be willing to do it."

"I told you. Do not abuse his loyalty to this council. Do you not see the flaw in this idea. It is a manipulation of not only our greatest champion, but my favorite son."

"It's not a perfect plan, but if successful one person is worth wiping out our last remaining threats. Tactically I could not think of a better way." Athena said thoughtfully

"Do you get a say Athena?" Poseidon smacked back at her "You just want him gone because you don't want him with Annabeth. Solves two problems for you. I know there is a better solution. I just want peace for him. We can find someone else."

This last sentence was the finishing blow for Poseidon, Zeus turned it back on him in a second.

"Someone else! Really Poseidon. You know Percy is the only one capable of completing such a task, do you want to send someone else's child to their death? Percy is perfect. His loyalty will keep him rooted to our cause and he is most powerful demigod in a millenia."

"The most powerful demigod EVER, but that is beyond the point. You have broken me for the last time Zeus. I will stay on the council, but I will never be your brother again."

With that he flashed away and the earth shook like it had never shook before. Zeus took back control and gave his final address to the council.

"So it is decided. We will send Percy to Tartarus where only he can go and he will finally save us of all threats to destroy us."

(Yesterday)

(Camp Half Blood)

(Poseidon)

I flashed out of the throne room into my cabin at camp half blood to see my son. I looked at his sleeping body and cracked a small smile when I saw the drool coming off his mouth. Sally was always special to me and my true love so to see Percy so peaceful makes me sad for the life the rest of the Gods had just forced on him. Putting him on patrol to root out the evil of Tartarus is cruel enough, but losing everything he gained after the pain of two massive wars in such a young life will make this unbelievably difficult for him. He will most likely accept because he is my perfect son with an undying loyalty, but I know that same loyaltys now being manipulated by Zeus to secure his power. He will either have all of his worst enemies of Tartarus defeated at Percy's hand, or Percy dies. Either way he gets what he wants. My hands are tied too. I can't tell Percy to refuse, but I need to try and stop it. Unfortunately I can't do anything now. Better to leave before someone finds out I was here. With that I flashed back to Atlantis.

(Present)

(Percy)

Once we got to the big house we talked to Chiron and promised we would come back before we did anything else, got in the camp van and drove to the Empire State Building. Once we got to the building, we got a spot, forced the front desk worker into giving us the key, and we were on our way up to Olympus. Everytime I step out of the elevator I am amazed with just how incredible it all is. Annabeth did such a great job that I don't think I could ever find a city or as a matter of fact, a place more beautiful. I knew that behind the beauty was the ugly of many terrible gods, but that didn't matter at the moment. We were walking through the city of the gods, to the throne room of the gods, to receive our rewards for saving said gods, again. We made it to the doors and were about to open the door when I noticed just how quiet the city was. I had never heard it this quiet before so I wasn't sure what to expect. What I was not expecting was for it to be just as quiet in the throne room. None of the gods said anything as we opened the large doors and walked towards the center of the room. The lack of conversation might have caught my interest more, but what caught my attention the most was how low the fire at the hearth was. It was barely more than hot coals. I just assumed it was part of the recovery from the war, but nonetheless it left me with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I was tempted to leave right then, but my logical side took over and told me this is an award ceremony. What do I have to be afraid of? Once we made it in the room Zeus stood up from his throne and addressed us all.

"The seven of the great prophecy. Congratulations on saving Olympus. It was a long and hard journey, but you all succeeded in your quest. In return for everything you have done the gods have decided on gifts for your reward. Jason Grace, my son, please step forward."

Jason with all the confidence he could muster stepped forward and bowed in front of Zeus.

"For your role in saving Olympus I will offer you a position as my immortal Lieutenant at my side for eternity. Do you accept?"

"Will Piper be immortal too?"

Zeus looked at him with a slight frown, while Aphrodite looked about ready to jump out of her seat.

"Yes son, she will be offered immortality."

"Then I accept your generous offer, Father."

"Piper Mclean, please step forward."

Piper walked up and hugged Jason then walked up and bowed to Zeus before turning and bowing to Aphrodite.

"Will you accept immortality for your part in saving Olympus?"

"Yes Lord Zeus, I accept your offer."

"Hazel Levesque, please step forward."

Hazel walked up and bowed to Zeus, then Hades, and then stood up.

"Hazel, we cannot grant you immortality because you have already died, but we can give you the rest of your mortal live along with instant access to the Isle of the Blest once you die. Do you accept?"

"Yes, but I will stay in Elysium not the Isle of the Blest."

"Why would you want that?"

"I won't know anyone in the Isle, but I have many friends to see in Elysium once I'm gone."

"Very well. Enjoy your restored life. Frank Zhang, please step forward."

Frank walked up and bowed to Zeus, purposely ignoring Ares despite being the son of Mars.

"Frank Zhang, will you accept immortality?"

"No, Lord Zeus. I have too much to live for as a mortal to accept your generous offer."

"Are you sure Frank Zhang? This is the greatest gift you could ever be given."

"I am sure Lord Zeus. I will be happier with Hazel in Elysium than I could ever be here."

"Fine, you will be guaranteed Elysium upon your death. Nico Di Angelo, please step forward."

Nico stepped forward, bowed to Zeus, then Hades, and stood up.

"Your father has offered to make you the immortal Lieutenant in his army for eternity. Will you join him?"

"Yes Lord Zeus. I accept this gracious offer."

With Nico stepping back the room because strangely quiet. Everyone was happy and excited for everything that had just happened but now the gods were looking around with quick glances at each other and stealing glances at me.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. May you both stand forward. This choice will involve both of you."

Now I know that something is wrong. Why are we both walking up? Last time it was just us individually. Whatever. I will find out soon enough. Before my hesitation becomes too evident I take Annabeth's hand and walk to the center. I avoid bowing to Zeus whenever because he's tried to kill me multiple times, so I bow to Poseidon, then turn around and hug Hestia. Annabeth in the meantime bows to Zeus, then Athena. The low fire jumps up a little when I hug Hestia, but I can see her sadness and the fire dies back down." I turn to face Zeus and he can barely hold back his rage.

"Why do you not bow to me, insolent boy?"

"You have not earned my respect Zeus, I bow to family. You tried to kill me multiple times."

He definitely did not like my answer very much.

"You are lucky you have served all of us so well, or you would be dead already."

Before I could make things worse Annabeth jumped in and saved me.

"Why have you called both of us up?"

Zeus was not happy, but he let it go and continued.

"We have a reward, but before we get to the reward we have a request of you Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

So this is what it is all about. After fighting two wars to save Olympus they just want more from me. I was just hoping for some peace and quiet, but I guess if I make everything better for everyone else it would be worth it.

"Percy Jackson, you are the only one worthy, capable, and qualified to fulfill the mission to end all missions. We, the Olympian council, ask that you enter and conquer the deepest depths of Tartarus as our champion, defeat the enemies we have driven down there, and send them to void where they can never harm us again. There are many perils involved in such a quest, but if you succeed you will be protecting every god and demigod to come after you. There will never be a threat like the Titans or Giants again. The people you love will never be in danger again like they have been throughout all of history."

I was shocked. Did they really want me to go back to Tartarus? They really are crazy. The more I thought about it though, as much as I wanted to decline I knew deep down in my heart that I had to accept. I could protect Annabeth and all my friends forever. The chance to give everyone else a life free of fear would be worth it no matter what it cost me. I was hoping through everything it would never come to this, but I had been expecting something to go wrong for years. Now that we have won two wars and made it through Tartarus once, it seems my luck has finally run dry. I will be heading to Tartarus to face the worst of the worst that has ever been set against the gods. My mouth ran dry at the prospect. I will probably die,and I'll never get the life I wanted. I looked over to Annabeth and I can see the tears in her eyes. She knows me too well. She knows I'll accept anything to keep her safe. She pulls me close and tries talking me out of it.

"Percy, you can't do it. Don't leave me again."

"Annabeth, I love you. That's why I have to do it. I will die to give you a happy life Wise Girl."

I kiss her on the forehead, but she pulls away.

"No Percy, why would you betray the one chance we had to live together. I can never be with someone like you. Why can't you just leave this behind and be with me forever in New Rome. We would be happy Percy."

She starts walking away, and I reach for her.

"Annabeth, no, it's not like that."

She rips away when I say that and turns around.

"But it is like that Percy, this is the last straw. We are over. Have fun in Tartarus." After she says that she turns to Zeus. "Zeus, I will accept immortality."

The entire room was in shock. Even the gods knew how close we were and assumed we were getting married soon, but now it was all over. Before I could break down over what just happened Zeus intervened.

"Very well Annabeth Chase. So Percy Jackson, will you become our champion and rid this world of the evils of Tartarus?"

"Yes Zeus, I will do this, but not for you, and I have some requests as my reward for saving Olympus."

"It is the least we can do. What would you like?"

"First I want a chance to say goodbye to everyone before I go."

"Not a problem, we will give you several days before your journey."

"Second, I want to know why I am the only one capable of completing this mission."

Athena jumped in and answered before Zeus could mess it up.

"Young hero, only a single demigod can access Tartarus without alerting Tartarus himself to your presence. You must surprise him if you want to succeed. We cannot send gods because after defeating Gaea our access to Tartarus has been denied by the powerful forces in the pit working together. The only way any quest can succeed is for you to go alone and defeat these forces. Once defeated you can open the gate giving us access. We have chosen you because you are the greatest demigod to ever live. You have won two wars and survived Tartarus already. If you stay focused you can win and in turn free us all of the evergripping fear of the pit. We believe you are our best hope."

I was not thrilled by the answer, but it was good to know as much as I could about the situation. I still had one more thing I wanted though.

"Finally, I would like for Hestia and Hades to be given their thrones back on the Olympian Council. They have done great things for me and deserve recognition for it."

"You ask a lot hero, but for risking your life for us there is nothing I can do but accept."

Before I could thank him I felt a crushing hug. Hestia was in my arms and crushing me with warmth radiating from her. The fire at the hearth exploded with joy and happiness. The warmth radiating almost made me happy about my fate. When she let go she kissed my cheek and stood aside where Hades walked up and shook my hand.

"Thanks my boy, I have waited a long time to be accepted again. I hope I am worthy of this honor you have gave me."

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't worthy, Hades, same with you Hestia."

As we were talking, two thrones rose up on the ends of the U shaped throne room. One made of Obsidian with expensive jewels adorning the side that obviously belonged to Hades, and another made of redstone that seemed to be on fire that belonged to Hestia. They both moved to their thrones and sat down. As they sat their power flared and it was obvious that they were the two most powerful gods in the room. Once everything settled down Zeus dismissed the meeting and everyone either flashed out or left. The only gods remaining were Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, and the twins Apollo and Artemis. Poseidon reached me first and gave me a big hug. This meant a lot because he rarely hugs me. I could tell he felt terrible for what happened.

"I wanted to find another way, any other way Percy. I tried… "

"I know dad, it's not your fault. I will survive and save everyone."

"I believe in you son, I just hoped you would never have to experience that wretched place again."

"Yeah, I did too dad, but I will do whatever it takes."

"I'll see you later Percy. Make sure to come back to me."

With that he flashed out and Athena came up behind him.

"I believe you made the right decision Percy. You were more than worthy for Annabeth. I am truly sorry for the way she left you like that. If I would have know I would have talked to her."

"Whatever Athena. I know you wanted this. It hurts that you couldn't put aside your feud with my dad, but I will always do the right thing."

"No Percy, it's not like that. I hope you can forgive me."

She then flashed away too.

After she left Hermes and the twins all walked up to me. Artemis was the first one to talk.

"You would have made a great female Perseus. It is truly a shame you are a man. You would be the perfect hunter."

"Don't listen to my younger sis Percy, you're fine as you are. I don't think I know anyone who would go down to Tartarus for their friends and family. I really hope you survive because I want to go clubbing with you."

When he said clubbing Hermes perked up and chimed in.

"Me too Perce. Once you get back we are getting you laid."

"Uh, you guys are disgusting. For one I am older Apollo, and two, Hermes, you will not be getting Perseus "Laid" as you said it. He is respectful to women unlike you two."

She spit out the last two sentences angrily but I had to agree.

"Yeah guys, I'll go out with you guys and have a good time, but in the end it will take a long time to get over Annabeth. I don't know if I could ever love again."

"That's too bad. I hope you get a chance to figure it out." Apollo say before turning to Artemis and Hermes. "We better get out of here and let Percy say his goodbyes. I have seen glimpses of the future and you have a long journey ahead. Good luck on your journey Percy. We will see each other again."

With that last statement that contained both hope and despair they flashed out and left me alone to my thoughts in the throne room. I looked around one last time and headed out to catch the van back to Camp Half Blood, refusing to look back.


	2. The Pit Awaits

A/N: I will most likely never post 2 chapters in 2 days again, I was really motivated by how much people seemed to like the story idea. I have read a lot of Percy Jackson stories, but they are all the same. I want to combine a new story with the elements I like in other stories. I'll update as soon as I can and finally get into the meat of the story. Hopefully in the next week. Let me know what characters or interactions you want to see in this story, In and/or out of Tartarus.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They are Rick Riordan's. The plot is mine though.

The Pit Awaits

(Percy)

The van back to Camp Half Blood must have been the most unpleasant experience of my life. I had been through many bad bus rides with bullies like Nancy, but this was a whole new level of pain. When I got back to the van everyone had already filed in and the only spot left was the one I had been sitting in on the way to Olympus. Normally I wouldn't complain about it, but I was sitting next to Annabeth. It was hard enough that I had to see her so soon after she broke up with me, but to sit in the car next to her was a torture worse than anything in the Fields of Punishment. To make matters even worse the streets were packed and we were barely moving an inch. All I wanted to do was sit there and cry, but I knew I couldn't do that with my friends here. They knew this may be the last couple of days they would ever see me so they would refuse to leave me alone to my thoughts. I knew they just wanted the best for me, but I was too far out of it to notice or care. It's devastating to know that everything I've done to make it to this point will be taken away, worse, by my own choosing. It's something I have to do, and there is no way I could ever say no, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I lose a life with Annabeth, a family I could raise in New Rome, a dad that is finally starting to embrace me, my mother, and most importantly my little sister. She'll know about me, but there's a good chance she'll never remember my love for her. I'll be a distant past only remembered through my mothers stories. I wish there was any other way, but just looking at the facts it's obvious there will be no other possibility. Tartarus and the evil within is at the weakest it has ever been. The Titans and Giants have barely had any time to reform, so they will be vulnerable, and Olympus is as strong as it may ever be. I know if we wait there will just be more war and death when the cycle repeats itself. It's already repeated itself once, why wouldn't it again and again, until the gods and western civilization eventually fall. No Percy! Snap out of it, you will end it all. It'll be a small sacrifice to make everyone else happier. Yes! I must do this, and I must succeed.

"We made it. Everyone lets get back so we can let the other campers know what we were rewarded!" Jason yelled out eagerly before seeing me and looking down with a grim expression. "Sorry Percy, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine Jason. Enjoy yourselves. I hope everything can just be normal until I have to leave. Don't change for me. I can't ask you to be sad after being made a god. Have fun and I'll meet up with you all later."

Instead of following them all down to camp I ran through the woods down to the beach. It's the place I go to whenever I'm troubled or need to calm down. My nerves seem to vanish here when I smell the fresh sea salt and hear the tide crashing against the surf and pulling itself back out to sea. It's so beautiful I can't help but relax. I can't get one thing out of my head though. What Apollo told me right before he left. I know he is the god of prophecy, but can he really know whether I will survive? He said he would see me again, but prophecies and visions almost always have double meanings. There isn't even a prophecy for this quest. I don't know though, what he said sounded good, but will I still be the same. I'm already noticeably more different since I went into Tartarus so whos to say if I do manage to survive I won't be a monster. Is that what Apollo meant? I hope not.

As I think about my fate and everything I'm about to lose my throat constricts and my eyes begin to water. Before the floodgates open, I'm thrown from my head by the sound of several footsteps walking towards me.

"Percy, finally! We were worried about you. You weren't with everyone else when they returned and they didn't say anything about where you went so we went to look for you."

I turn around at the sound of the voice to see Thalia and Grover walking up to me.

"I'm fine guys, thanks for checking on me." My voice cracks as I try to talk to them clueing them in that I'm actually not fine.

Thalia refuses my answer and presses forward. "You are clearly not fine Kelp Head, tell me what's wrong or I'll beat it out of you."

"Thalia please, don't."

"No Percy, tell me. You need to let someone know what happened. Did the gods get angry when you denied godhood?"

"No Thalia! It is way, way worse than that!"

The water from the ocean started to rise and overshadowed us, I had lost control and I was about to crash it down on Thalia, but Grover jumped in and enveloped me in a soft hug.

"It's okay Percy. It's okay. We're here to help you. You can tell us. We know that you're in pain. I could sense it when you were still on Olympus and I used it to track you. We care and want everything to work out. You deserve happiness."

Grover's word touched me and I knew he was right. The water crashed back into the ocean and I fell to the ground.

"Annabeth broke up with me."

"WHAT!" they both screamed in unison.

Thalia looked about ready to kill somebody. Grover didn't look much happier.

"I will kill that girl, if it is the last thing I do Percy. I don't care how long we've been best friends. How could she do something like that, You were perfect for each other and you were going to New Rome to be a family."

"Thalia, calm down. It's alright. She made her choice. I can't blame her. I might have made the same choice in her shoes."

"What happened Percy, what do you mean. What could possibly be the reason to break up with you. Was it Athena?"

Thalia looked at me with concern. She knew something had happened on Olympus that I was apprehension to share with her

"No. It's because I've been tasked with a quest directly from the council."

"A task? Just complete it and come home. It can't be too bad"

The look on my face told her it was more than just a simple task.

"I have to go back to Tartarus."

Thalia and Grover both stared at me with wide eyes and slacked jaws in shock over what they had just heard. Grover was the first to break the spell.

"No. Percy they couldn't possibly ask you to go back to that wretched place. You'll die."

"That's why Annabeth broke up with me. She could never go through anything like those 8 months before the Giant war again. To be honest, I don't blame her, it just hurts worse than anything I have ever felt before. A broken heart is worse than any injury I could ever imagine."

The next couple of hours we sat by the beach and just talked. My two best friends. A Lord of the Wild and the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, enjoying one of the last nights I'll ever enjoy before my quest through Tartarus begins. Despite the heartbreak of losing my light in the darkness, I could feel a new kind of hope course through my veins. Only a dearest friends could ever ingrain in someone a hope so deep that it can't be denied no matter how dire the circumstances. Although I did not have a lot left to live for, I knew I needed to survive if only to have this feeling again. We sat there until Apollo took the sun past the horizon and Artemis was well into her journey through the night. Eventually, I knew it was well past time we headed back. I now only have one more stop before it all begins.

(Next Day)

(Percy)

I woke up normal time, but I made sure no one saw me as I weaved my way through the cabins towards the big house. Chiron and Mr. D were sitting at a card table playing pinochle. As I walked in Mr. D made no motion to greet me, but Chiron walked over and gave me a big hug.

"Percy my boy, it is great to see you. I'm happy you came back before going off to New Rome."

"Yeah, Chiron, about that. I'm leaving, but not to New Rome."

With a confused expression Chiron asked "So you accepted godhood?"

"No, sorry Chiron, I didn't mean to confuse you. The gods assigned me with a quest, so I won't be back for a while, but before you say anything please relax, I'll make my way back here once it's over."

Chiron looked disappointed by the news.

"What a shame Percy. You have done so much for the gods. You would think they'd give you some time enjoy life, but alas, the gods were never known for their patience. So what exactly is this quest?"

"They want me to go to Tartarus and send our enemies to the void."

"That's ridiculous! They cannot do this. There is surely another way. You have already survived that place once. No one has ever gone there twice. Not even the gods will go there again."

Mr. D felt, incorrectly mind you, that this was the appropriate time to chime in.

"We can send him and we have every right. He is no matter to us anyway. Enjoy your life while you still have it Peter."

"It's okay Chiron. I'll figure a way. I always do don't I." I smirk at him with as much confidence as I can muster and I notice a slight sigh escape him.

"I have to believe you Percy. You haven't failed yet so what makes me doubt you now? I wish you the best and I hope we meet again in a better time."

"You can count on it Chiron."

He brings me in tight for a long hug then retreats to the card table and I walk out. It was still early this morning but the camp was starting to come alive. Campers were starting to mill around waiting for the breakfast conch to blow. I was able to slip out and head up the hill without any delay. At the top of the hill near Peleus the dragon and Thalia's tree I turned around and admired the view. Unlike Olympus, Camp Half Blood gave me a reason to turn around and admire the view. Despite the heartbreak it was still something I wanted to come back to. Without a second though I walked away went down the road to catch a taxi back to my mom's apartment.

(Blofis Apartment)

(Percy)

I've been standing at the doorway for 10 minutes now waiting until I had anything to say to my mom. I was not about to open the door and just start spilling the situation to her. Oh, hi mom, I know we just won a war and everything, but, uh, I have to go to Tartarus again and I'm probably going to die. Have a good day and I'll see you in Elysium, if I even get to go there after the pit. No, I can't really say that can I. It would be just a tad insensitive. So here is my dilemma. Do I leave her in the dark like I have before, or do I come clean. Ah, whatever, I don't work well with plans anyway. I'll just have to wing it.

*knock* *knock*

"Coming!"

The door opens to reveal my mom in all her motherly glory wearing a blue dress with an apron over the top and Estelle in her arms.

"Oh, Percy! Glad you're here. I just finished up a fresh batch of blue pancakes. I know it's breakfast but I can bust out the blue Cherry Coke for you too. I can't wait to tell you all about Estelle and how great she is."

"Yes. That sounds amazing. Food and baby sis. Exactly what I needed this morning."

We sat down and spent the next hour just eating and talking. The closer and closer we got to the end the harder it was for me to stay happy. It was awesome, but the voice in the back of my head told me this was coming to an end. As we were nearing the end I realized they needed to know the truth.

"Mom, I stopped by to see you, but I also came to say goodbye. I accepted a quest from the gods that will send me far away for a long time. I might not survive and I wanted to see you all one last time just in case."

"Percy. I didn't know… , but I do know that you will come back to me. You are such a great son and hero that you will find a way. Why would I have named you Perseus? You will find a way just like he did."

"Thanks for believing in me Mom. I didn't know how to tell you, but I should have known you would know exactly what to say."

"I love you Percy. I know you made the right choice. You would always make me proud."

"Thanks Mom. I promise I'll come back to see you and Estelle again."

With one last hug and a kiss on the forehead of Estelle I walked out and headed out to Olympus. I was told before I left the throne room yesterday that I would meet my ride to the entrance in the lobby of the Empire State Building so I sat down and decided to wait for whomever would be taking me down. To my surprise none of the Olympians showed up. Instead a young goddess with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked into the lobby and spotted me. She seemed to glide over and as she passed the flowers in the lobby they immediately began to bloom. I recognized her from my prior trips to the Underworld as Persephone, Queen of the Underworld.

"Hi Persephone, can I help you today?"

"No, but I can help you young hero, I am here to take you to the edge of the pit."

"Oh, your my ride?"

"Do you have a problem with that"

"No, I was just expecting someone else."

"Am I not good enough hero? You can find your own way if you would like."

"No! I'm thankful for your help my lady."

"Then we shall leave. Grab my hand."

With a flash we were gone from the Empire State Building and we reappeared at Hades Palace. We flashed into the middle of the throne room, then just like that Persephone flashed onto her throne next to Hades to his right. On his left surprisingly was a throne that hadn't been there last time I visited. Before I could say anything about the empty throne a shadow engulfed it and it was filled. With the shadows gone the only thing left on the throne was Nico. He looked right at me and jumped back in surprise.

"Percy! I didn't know you would stop by before leaving. I'm happy to see you again."

"So am I Nico. I'm happy to see a friendly face before I'm off myself to such an unfriendly place."

Hades interrupted before we could go on like this all day.

"Hey children, we don't have all day. Percy, you are already supposed to be in Tartarus, but I have a gift to give you as repayment for all you have done."

"Thank you Lord Hades."

"Call me Hades Percy, you are an equal to me in my opinion, and a friend. As for the gift, here you go."

Hades snapped his fingers and darkness swirled around me. Once it dissipated I was left with a brand new set of all black armour. It was protective but lightweight, and I could tell it was more than what it appeared to be.

"This is a replica of my own armour and I have linked it with your mind giving you control over it. Think about what you want it to be and that is what it will become. If you need a sweatshirt and jeans or a tanktop and shorts, ask for it and the shadow armour will become it. I would normally give you my blessing for what you have done for me, but Zeus has forbidden it. This is the next best thing. Now think of a shield on your arm."

When I thought about it nothing happened at first but with a snap the armour submitted to my will. A round, buckler shield similar to the one Tyson gave me popped out and secured itself to my arm.

"Marvelous Percy. You've figured it out already. I hope it will serve you well. This journey to come is not easy, but I have never seen a demigod more prepared to conquer what faces you. Just remember. If you die in the pit you are gone forever and sent to the Void. There is no way to recover your soul. Although that could hurt you it also help in your mission. Kill a Titan, Giant, or something worse in the pit and it also goes to the Void."

"Thank you Hades for the armour and the knowledge. I will not let you down."

With a final farewell to the Lord of the Dead and Nico along with some final words of encouragement I set out towards the pit. Outside the palace I morphed the armour into jeans and a camp half blood t-shirt. No need for it yet. As I passed the gates I saw the 3 furies looking at me. Alecto sneered at me as a sign of her hatred stemming from the time I killed her. Before I could say anything they flew away leaving me alone. Better get used to it. There isn't really anything that classifies as friendly in Tartarus. Eventually I reached a crossroads. I remember the pit being to the right the first time I came to the underworld so this time I took a left. About 50 meters away I spotted it. My worst nightmare ever since I came down here at 12 years old. Something I've actually lived through and hoped to never experience again. Standing right in front of me was the entrance to all the evil of the world, and I was there the clean it up. A daunting task but something that needs to be done. With those thoughts in my head I morphed my armour back into its original form and jumped into my new life.


	3. A Trial Commences

**A/N: I was off for Labor Day so here you all go. Hope you like it. I have ideas, but nothing concrete about where this story is going, I just want to be different from the rest. Everything is the same now a days in PJO FanFiction. I'll update as soon as I can, but this came quicker than I thought so give me some time to collect thoughts and reviews. Thanks everyone for the support!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The Plot is. I'm using Rick Riordan's universe to write a unique plot.**

 **A Trial Commences**

 **(Percy)**

From experience, the jump into the pit is almost as bad as the pit itself. It's better the second time, but it is no pleasant experience. The fear of what's to come is enough to cause even the most stable of minds to fall into madness. It claws at the back of your mind and won't let go like a leech stuck to your skin sucking out all your blood. The feeling that crawls over your skin will try to defeat you before you've even started your journey.

The fall continued for an eternity, but right as I was about to give in and give up the fight, I saw the hazy red dust and low light of Tartarus. Oddly enough, I was almost relieved to have finally made it. It was reckoning day. No more time to be nervous or fear the worst. It's do or die. Literally.

From the information I got from Hades and Nico, I knew that the entrance to Tartarus from the Underworld pit was the easiest and safest form of entry, but also the furthest from the heart. It was the perfect entrance. I can accustom myself to the conditions while meeting minimal resistance, then work my way deeper and deeper until I reach the end or die. It may be a crude strategy, but I do crude well and in the end there's no other way.

One of the reasons this entrance is so safe is that the River Phlegethon's right below it. Using my power over water I moved the river to catch and cushion my fall. With a slight crunch of broken glass underneath me I landed on my feet ready to uncap Riptide and attack any monster that ended up this far away from the heart. To my surprise there were two male cyclopes and a female cyclops behind in the process of berating them. Before they saw me I slipped behind a rock outcrop and observed.

"You idiots! You get us disintegrated with your stupidity, now we reform the furthest away we can be from leaving this place. I was happy in we're here and this place is absolutely awful for my complexion."

"Sorry Ma" The two other cyclopes repeated in unison, seeming to shrink away everytime the female cyclops opened her mouth.

"You better be boys. If this happens again I'll make sure you never reform."

From the outcrop, I thought, why not? This is as good a place to start as any. This decision sent my brain into immediate overdrive.

Now how should I go about this? They have numbers and strength advantages, but a surprise charge might work. I could knock the bigger males out before they knew what hit them and take back the advantage. That's what Annabeth would do so it was decided. I waited a minute until they were on my spot then I made my move.

With a swift action I uncapped my pen and it sprung open into a 3 foot long celestial bronze sword that glimmered in the faint light. Before they saw anything I cut down the first cyclops with a thrust through the side and turned to the second. I thought I could get both before they came back to their senses, but I was wrong. My side cut was deflected with his club and he flew at me with his shoulder sending me flying. Fortunately my armour protected me and I didn't get hurt in the fall. If I had gotten hurt in the first fight to a cyclops there was no way I could make it all the way to the heart. Coming back to my senses, I saw both cyclops coming at me. I decided to run back at the male one. As I reached him I fainted an overhead strike and instead I baseball slid under him. Completely fooled he was not ready for the strike that went up his backside sending him to the void with his brother.

"Noooooo! My sons! You will pay for this mortal." With those words she charged.

The cyclops mother made a fatal mistake in her rage. She lost control. She may have been strong and fast, striking her club with a vengeance, but her strokes became long and sloppy. I could see it from a mile away. With 2 moves I was able to knock her club away. Without a club, I ran at her and without any more resistance I jumped up and loped her head off.

3 Down. Many, many, more than 3 to go. I'm starting to like my chances.

In the thrill of the fight I forgot that I was dying. Without the power of the River Phlegethon to allow me to breath the poisonous air, I would slowly deteriorate. After cutting the mother's head off I fell to my knees and I knew I didn't have much time. With all my remaining strength I was able to crawl to the river and drink the water.

Like before it was the worst thing I had ever tasted. It felt like I was swallowing fire. Once the pain died down, I stood out and stretched out my muscles. Despite how relatively easy the fight had been with the 3 monsters, I felt despair creep into the back of my mind. I'm already exhausted and I've only been here for 20 minutes. At least I can get a break so far from the heart, I thought.

As karma would have it, just as I started to feel better about my situation it all vanished. The cavern started to shake and rumble like it was going to collapse. The tremors were so strong, I had to crouch to keep my balance. Out of the tremors came a voice that was everywhere, but nowhere.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, Bane of Giants, Survivor of Tartarus. Why have you returned? Do you have a death wish? I am more that happy to grant it."

The power emanating from the voice almost knocked me over. It was one of the most intimidating things I had ever witnessed. By calling out my full title it seemed to be mocking me. In the pit I knew there were powerful forces, but not like this. Not here, so far away from the true source. I needed to know so I blurted it out.

"Who are you?"

"Are you really in position to be asking the questions young hero? You are in my domain after all. It would be rude for you to show me disrespect."

So that's how it's so powerful. I'm literally standing on it.

"Tartarus? Why are you talking to me? You tried to kill me last time. I thought you hated me for killing Gaea. Are you going to finish the job?"

"I do hate you, don't forget that. You have caused me great pain and sorrow by defeating my dearest Gaea and my sons, the giants. Not only that but you escaped my grasp with your life, but it may turn out to be a good thing for me yet. I have not come to finish your life. I have come with a request."

"Another request, really? I already have enough on my plate."

"Oh, but you need me if you want to survive. Do you really think you could survive my domain if I was trying to kill you? You slipped under my nose last time, but if I tried to kill you I could do it in an instant. Help me and I might give you a chance to live."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Avoid fighting my children, the giants, and make your way to my palace at the head of the Pit. If you make it and have stayed away from my sons I will have further instructions for you."

"Why not just flash me to your palace now?"

"I refuse to help you. It is satisfactory if you die, but beneficial if you succeed and help me. Either way I'm happy with the result. I await your arrival young hero. Complete my task and I may give you a way out of my domain."

With that last rumble the cavern was once again empty and eerily quiet. Talking to Tartarus once is a lot to take in, but for a second time? Has anyone ever done that? It was overloading my senses, that's for sure. The conversation itself though brought up a million more questions. Should I believe him? Is it worth it to not kill the giants if he can potentially help me survive?

Yes. This is a risk I need to take. It's hard to deny that he could easily kill me in his own domain. The war with Gaea seemed to anger Tartarus more than usual. It might suck being a literal prison forever, but now he lost his lover. I made the decision that it was time to change the plan. I will still go to the heart, but if I am able to avoid the giants and slay the Titans I will make my way to the head and find out what's going on.

I did one more round of the area to secure it and make sure no more monsters were around, then I sat down and in an instant I fell into a horrible dream.

I was standing in the throne room. In the room sat Zeus and Poseidon. They were in an argument worse than the ones I had in my dreams during the whole Master Bolt fiasco. I could tell it was serious because they were both in their original Greece forms. Gone were the pinstripe suits of Zeus and the Bermuda shorts and bucket hat of Poseidon and in their place were traditional white chitons. The room was darkening by the second as they both had their weapons at each other's throats. Thunder rolled and the earth rumbled. It was obviously a situation about to explode into chaos. I couldn't hear anything, but reading their lips I could make out 'Percy' a couple of times. I was not happy about this development. The one thing I told my dad not to do when I left was start a war over sending me to Tartarus. I chose to do it myself and I accepted the consequences along with the decision. Once I realized why they were fighting and about to go to war, I became so enraged that I neglected to notice the feminine shape lurking in the shadows. Before I had a chance to notice she slipped away with a rather large smirk on her face. Before I could see an end to the argument between Zeus and my dad, I faded out of the dream and woke up.

Day 2 in Tartarus was what I originally expected day 1 to be like. Being so far away from the heart there were almost no monsters at all. There were only a couple of hellhounds, empousa, and dracaena. Nothing hard at all. If the Underworld entrance to Tartarus was the foot of Tartarus. By the end of the second day I made it past the kneecap. I knew it was the knee because it was a huge hill that dropped off right after I made it to the top. Once I passed the mountain and defeated the spare monsters out and about, I set up camp. Setting up camp for me is just scouting around and kicking the glass away from where I'm going to sleep, but it was an important process in preparing to sleep. I thought it was going to be a peaceful camp and I would be able to doze off in peace. Boy was I wrong. I encountered Lamia. She was no monster to scoff at, but among the famous monsters in Greek mythology she was one of the weaker contenders. I knew she was someone powerful enough that I needed to kill. Wiping her out to the void will save many children from being eaten by her.

If I hadn't made the last security round I would have never noticed her to begin with. I saw her hiding out behind a rock outcrop waiting to attack until I fell asleep. In the myths, Lamia waited until children went to sleep and ate them so I thought I would use the myth to my advantage. Pretending not to notice her I morphed my armour into a cowl and cloak around my body that covered my eyes and face from view. Then I settled in and went into a deep sleep. Or that's what Lamia thought. In reality, I had Riptide in my hand and my eyes were wide open. She couldn't see my eyes, but I could easily make her out once she started making her way towards me. With my ADHD it was hard for me to remain patient and composed as she made her way up to me, but I told myself it would be worth it once I finally get to jump into action and defeat her. It took five minutes and it was obvious that Lamia knew what she was doing. She made no noise and expertly shifted her way around the broken glass on the floor. She made her way closer, 20 yards, 15, 10, 5. 5 yards away I could barely contain myself, but I kept it in. She made her way all the way up to my side. Fortunately I had made the cowl so it created shadows over my eyes so dark that even from a couple feet away my eyes wouldn't be visible. Up so close, I shut them and waited for her to remove my cowl. It was the hardest thing of my life, but without doing anything out of the ordinary I let her think she had me. I could hear her muttering as she pulled back my cowl.

"And I thought he was a great hero. So easy to trick and eat. I hope he's not too stringy."

I decided I'd heard enough and opened my eyes. In a flash I uncapped Riptide at my side and out came the blade into Lamia's midsection. With a scream she vanished to never be heard of again.

"Surprise!" I couldn't help but grin at my own silliness. I deserved to have a little fun down here, I thought. My plan worked to perfection and I saved the lives of thousands of kids. A productive outcome if I don't say so myself. Now I can finally relax for the night.

Despite the odds, I'm actually starting to feel better about this whole trip. I've made it a good part of the way towards the heart, and I have an equally good start on defeating the worst monsters of Tartarus. Just give me a couple more days and some good luck. Who knows, I might just be able to clear this whole thing up. With this happy thoughts I dozed off to a light sleep.

Little did I know how wrong I was.


	4. Monster's Don't Play Fair

**A/N: Thank you all for the support. The favorites are incredible and appreciated, but the comments allow me to improve and let me think of more ideas to make the story awesome. Please do both. Also, about the romance aspect of the story. It's coming down the line. I wanted to have a ship in this story, but I didn't know which one and I want an entertaining story first. I have an idea about which one I want, but please give me your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's Characters, My Plot**

 **Monsters Don't Play Fair**

 **(Percy)**

In a relatively secure spot, given the situation, I got a really good night's sleep. Of all the things I expected in my sleep, a good night was the last thing. By far. I was expecting terrible nightmares again, and after Tartarus came to visit, I expected things to take a turn for the worst. I felt refreshed in the morning, but to be completely honest having a good night put me more on edge than usual. As much as I appreciated the gesture, I knew it meant a bigger test was on its way sooner rather than later. As loud as my mind was screaming at me turn away and run, I knew the only escape was to keep going, so that's where I went. With a quick and painful drink of the River Phlegethon I was off again down the leg of Tartarus following the river towards the heart.

Three hours of walking later, with several more monsters unworthy of any note sent to the void, I finally made it to the crossroads at the waist. Diagonally to my left was the cavern leading down to the other leg that looked the exact same as the one I just walked through, and diagonally to my right was a cavern that was similar like all of Tartarus is similar, but the cavern was way bigger. It was taller, twice as wide, and slowly climbed up in a plump shaped incline. Laying down as a prison for eternity didn't do much to help his beer belly, that's for sure. It's going to be a treacherous journey up, but once I make it up the journey should be easier as I make my way back down. In the center of the cavern was a giant pillar holding the whole place up.

I started to make my way around and towards the huge opening on the right, but I stopped in my tracks when I smelled smoke. I immediately crouched behind the pillar and started working my way around it to see where the smoke was coming from. Once I made my way around I almost yelped out in surprise. I was only able to hold it in out of necessity.

Camped out right in front of me was a horrendous sight. 10 huge tents all set up around a massive fire. This itself was nothing to be alarmed at, but the monsters at the fire were my main concern.

It was the giants.

The same ones Tartarus told me I needed to avoid if he was going to give me further instructions at his palace. There couldn't be a worse group of people to see here at such a crucial point in my journey. There was no way to get around them without one of them seeing me, and there was no option to attack them either.

Now that I think about it, how was I supposed to beat them in the first place? I need a god to kill one, and by the looks of it, I'm not gonna find one here. There might be a way if I slash them into a million pieces, but with all of them together I won't have time to do that. I could get a couple slashes in, but nothing substantial. I'm going to need a way around, and fast. If they decide to walk around this pillar once then I'm good as dead.

It's a shame really. The giants seemed to be really enjoying themselves and I bet if we had been on the same side I could have been good friends with them. In the war it was obvious they were fierce warriors, and around the campfire there were loud cheers and yelling as it was clear they had a strong bond over a millennium as family.

Forget that though. I can't think about it like that. They want to rule the world and leave it in anarchy. I have to get around and away from them as soon as possible. I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I can figure that out in a bit. Might as well sit tight, there will be an opening eventually and I need to be ready to take it.

Two hours of talking and sweet smells from the camp later, it began to calm down and the giants began to make their way to bed. I knew this was my chance. Once they were all sleeping, I knew it was almost time to make my move. This might be easier than I thought. If I'm able to slip by and put some distance between us then I'll be home free. I solve two problems with one. Avoid the giants and get them so far behind me I never see them again.

The giants went to bed, but to my misfortune they left a guard on duty. The worst guard that could have possibly been put there. Polybotes. Yeah, that one. The Anti-Poseidon. The one who would have the best chance of spotting me, and the one that had the most hatred to go with it. It might make sense to wait, but if I do the chances of me being caught keep rising. The longer I stay here the more likely I am to be caught. At least if I go now I have a chance.

With one last assessment of my options I decide to wait until Polybotes is either distracted or on the other side of camp and make a run for it. It took another 45 minutes but it finally happened. Polybotes decided to make a perimeter sweep. It wasn't ideal, but I had no other choice. I could either run for it or be caught in the sweep. Once he made his way to the far end of the pillar and vanished from view, I knew this was my time to act.

Without a second thought, I jumped out of my hiding spot behind the pillar and slowly made my way past the camp towards the opening on the right. This first stretch of about 50 yards is the hardest part of the entire thing and if I fail then I will be dead for sure with no chance to escape. It took longer than I would have liked, but I make minimal noise and make it to an area where I can start to pick up speed. That area is where I made a grave mistake.

I missed a rock that was jutting out of the ground, tripped my foot on it and I wiped out. I had picked up quite a bit of speed at this point so it sounded like a car crash. The broken glass on the ground shattered into more pieces with a sickening crunch and I knew Polybotes heard the whole thing. I decided to abandon stealth and I made a full blown bolt out of the crossroad area into the cavern. I made it about 2 steps before I heard a bellowing voice following me.

"WHO DARE STEP FOOT IN OUR CAMP! SHOW YOURSELF AND FACE YOUR DEATH!"

I obviously wasn't going to do that so I picked up the pace. It was hard to do being in an all out sprint already, but it's amazing what fear can do to someone's stamina and power. I continued running and made it out of site but not before I heard the commotion of the camp as it stirred from Polybotes yelling. As they woke up and asked what happened I heard Polybotes yell again.

"IT'S A MORTAL. THE SON OF POSEIDON! I CAN SMELL HIM FROM HERE. HE RAN THIS WAY. LET'S FINISH HIM FOR WHAT HE DID!"

Polybotes was fired up and eager to get on my trail, but I knew I would have some time. The giants would stay together and still had to pack up their camp. I knew they wouldn't start a chase for me until morning then they would most likely travel slower due to the size of their party. As long as I finished my fights quickly and kept up my current pace they would never catch me before I made the heart.

The logic in my head didn't do anything though to calm my nerves or slow my heartbeat. There was always a possibility I could be wrong so I need to put as much distance between us as possible.

Another sleepless night! Hurray! I was definitely wrong to be optimistic before. Things will be worse than ever. I'll get less sleep and I'll be pushed even harder to make it to the end before they catch up.

No time to think about it now though, it's going to be a long night.

 **(5 Hours Later)**

 **(Percy)**

I was right. That was the longest night of my life. I didn't have any dreams to scar me and increase my already high strung anxiety, but instead I forced myself to stay awake and keep moving. It felt like torture. With every step I took the burn scorched from my feet through my calves and up through my legs. It was excruciating, but I knew for every step I took now, my chances of survival increased. So I did it. I hadn't stopped once in 5 hours. In the 5 hours I made it to the belly button so I slowed. From the pattern of everything else I had encountered so far, I had a feeling I was about to face another challenge. I saw a conveniently placed rock outcrop that would hide me well, so I shuffled over and plopped on the ground. I didn't even take the time to move the broken glass. I was on the brink of collapse anyway, so if I had attempted to set up some sort of camp I would have most likely been exposed in a compromised position. It was a risk I was unwilling to take.

Despite the discomfort, I was able to fall asleep the minute I laid down. My body desperately needed sleep and my brain responded well. I was happy to get sleep, but the dream I had frightened me even more than I already was.

This time I woke up in the same dream as last time again. I saw Zeus and Poseidon fighting at each other's throats. I already knew it was about me so I wasn't angry this time and I was able to take in my surroundings. That's how I saw it. I would have never noticed it if I hadn't seen this exact dream before. Out of my peripheral vision I spotted the silhouette of a feminine figure silently slipping into the darkness. To say I was surprised and suspicious was an understatement. I heard the figure mumbling under her breath, and I made my way closer to get an understanding of what she way saying.

"Perfect… Right on time, everything's coming together right as I planned. Now I must go before they see me. My job here is done. Now to move on to the next phase."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Someone was pitting my father and Zeus against each other. Kronos had tried this before, but I stopped it last time. Now who can stop their fight? Me of course. The whole fight seems to be about me, but i'm in Tartarus. Another reason to succeed I guess. Besides the fact that i'll go to the void if I die, now I can stop the war brewing. She started talking again as she walked away and I wanted to find out her identity, but I was roused out of the dream by the hissing of snakes from outside the rock outcrop. I felt better after getting some sleep, but I was still super sore and knew just from my senses I was in for a long morning.

"Come out Perseus Jackson, come face your death. It is time for you to accept it, You have done many impossible things in your life, but that life is over now. Come get your picture taken and accept your demise before suffer a much, much worse fate than anything I could ever do to you."

I stayed behind the rock ready to jump out, but I didn't look. No use being turned to stone right away. Hopefully the shadows of my armour can block out the magic enough, but that was no guarantee

"Tempting offer Medusa, but I'll have to pass. I've killed you before and I'll do it again."

"Oh, I believe that you could kill me under normal circumstances Perseus Jackson, but you have forgotten one very important thing."

This confused me. I knew there was a chance I could use my armour to avoid making eye contact and see her, and I assumed she knew I would do something similar to last time to kill her, but that confused me even more. What was I missing?

"And what's that snakehead?"

She hissed and I could tell she was not amused with the nickname.

"You forgot that I'm in my home territory and that allows me to recruit some help."

"Help! What do you mean?"

"My friends and I are not happy about what you did to Lamia, so we have come to finish you off. Isn't that right my sisters?"

"Yessssss Medusa. We want revenge."

Great Medusa and the gorgons, that's already a lot to handle. Hopefully there's nobody else. I'm not that lucky though, am I?

"I might as well tell you and give you one last chance to surrender. I have teamed up with my sisters, Python, Arachne, and Kampe. Give up now and we will make your death short."

"I wish I could Medusa, but I have more important things than dying to attend to so I don't plan on doing that just yet."

"You will pay for your insolence child. We will kill you and bring great honor to our names as the slayers of the only demigod to best Tartarus."

"That hardly seems fair. All of you against little old me. Maybe you should all attack me individually."

I hoped but Medusa and the others just laughed. "Nice attempt Perseus, but we are not taking any chances with you. Better to not give you a chance at survival."

"I wouldn't say nooo chance. I think I have a pretty good chance actually. I've survived worse."

"Enough talking. Time for you to die."

While we were talking, I didn't notice the slithering of Python coming over the rocks on my side. I was too distracted and I didn't notice it until the last second. Right when she said time to die, the huge serpent jumped out at me and tried to bite my head off. Fortunately, I still have amazing reflexes due to my ADHD, so I was able to dodge at the last second as the snake crashed past me into the rocks, but the good fortune didn't last a second longer. The rock outcrop was pretty tight to begin with so being taken by surprise didn't give me anywhere to go. When I jumped to the side out of the outcrop to avoid the strike, my ankle landed awkwardly on a smaller rock. Right when I landed I knew I was in trouble.

"AAHHH. Shit, my ankle."

I grabbed down and clutched my right ankle. It was pretty badly sprained, maybe broken. I would have trouble beating one of these monsters in good condition, but now trying to beat all of them at the same time with a bum ankle will be nearly impossible. As I sat there holding my ankle Medusa pulled out her long dagger and stalked toward me laughing.

"It's over Perseus. You have no weapon and you're hurt."

So she didn't know I have Riptide in my pocket. I can use this to my advantage. Without looking at her and being turned to stone, I pulled the shadows of the armour over my eyes to try and protect them and I waited for her to advance on me. She took her time, but as she got closer she picked up speed and prepared to strike. In a second, she was on me and the dagger swung down to impale me.

I thought I was going to die, but just as she was about to kill me I had a last thought. I could never uncap Riptide in time, but my armour can create a shield just from my thoughts. As long as it responds right away this time I'll have the chance to stop the killing strike and uncap my sword.

I prayed to the gods and I told my armour to give me a shield on my left arm.

*klang*

I did it! The shield reacted to my mind and popped out of my shadow armour. I was still alive. In a lot of pain, but still alive. To say Medusa was shocked is an understatement. She stood there looking at the dagger embedded deep in the shield with disbelief. I jumped on the chance while I had it. I uncapped Riptide and took a huge risk. I looked up at Medusa's face.

I could feel the power emitting from her face, but I got incredibly lucky for the second time in a row. I wasn't turned to shadows did their work, so I could see, but the view was obstructed like a reflection. Now I knew I had her. I looked up and before she jumped away from me to recover and renew the attack, I struck up with a side cut at her. The blow caught her in the shoulder and she screamed out in pain. She fell back and it gave me a chance to hobble up to my feet. Medusa came back at me in a rage with her dagger, but even with my injury I was a much better sword fighter. She thrusted her dagger at me and I hit it to the side before I spun to the left and came up with my blade ready to strike.

This whole exchange only took seconds, so the others were shocked at the events, but now I expected the other monsters to attack me once they realize the injury was not a death blow. I saw Arachne, Kampe and the gorgons all preparing to aid Medusa now that she was in trouble, and Python was getting up from where he crashed into the rocks when I dodged him.

I knew I needed to finish this first. I feinted an attack back on the left, and Medusa in her relative inexperience with combat took the bait. With a quick move to take advantage of her mistake I got inside her guard and the fight was over. I cut her head off and jumped back. I didn't know why I jumped back, but it felt right. As it turned out that quick jump saved my life. As soon as I moved Arachne's webs zipped past me and Kampe's poison sword came down on the spot. The gorgons and Python stayed back, but I knew the only reason they did it was to look for a weak point during the fight to jump in and kill me. The situation looked pretty dire. I had nothing else I could use to surprise them and win. With strike after strike I was pushed back until I had my back against the wall. That was when I saw my chance. More like heard my chance.

The River. Obviously. It was far away at this point, but I've been near it this whole time to keep me alive. I knew the water from the river wouldn't do much damage to the monsters. It might actually heal them a little, but it would be a perfect distraction. So that's what I did. I continued to parry, but I could feel a tugging sensation in my gut as the water behind them rose up. With a crash the wave fell on them and swept them all to the ground, stunned momentarily. I quickly moved away and looked for anything that could help me, then I saw it. The spoils of war from my last fight.

Medusa's head was still on the ground ready to turn anything it looked at to stone. I raced over and picked it up. My key to winning an impossible fight was ready for action. Before they noticed I had it I quickly put it behind my back.

The first one up on me was Arachne.

"You will pay. You will pay for what your little girlfriend daughter of Athena did to me."

Her spider legs were creeping up on me and she was about to shoot me with her webs when I pulled out the face and put it front and center. Arachne wouldn't be able to see me without looking right into the eyes.

I obviously caught her by surprise because she looked straight at it and started to turn to stone.

"Nooooooo! You can't do this to me. I can't go to the void. I haven't finished my reve…."

Before she got her last words out, the stone covered her mouth and she became fully engulfed. I didn't have time to gloat though because Kampe was right behind her. She saw that I used the Medusa head against Arachne, so she was careful to look away from me. She swung her two poisoned swords in a circle and kept her eyes down in concentration on the ground. I knew I needed to disrupt her swords, but I couldn't see anyway to do it. The swords were big and poisonous to the touch. I couldn't risk close combat. I needed something quick because she was getting dangerously close with the dual swords and I wasn't in an exactly good condition to avoid her. I made the decision to throw my shield. It would leave me defenseless besides Riptide, but I needed to stop her swords to have any chance at turning her to stone.

I got into ready position and once she was a couple of yards away I got into fighting stance and chucked my shield at her eyes before charging at her. I was hoping there was maybe a chance the shield could get through and hit her, but the swords were going to fast and covering too much area. The shield hit the swords and they wavered, but knocked it away. I knew Kampe would remain composed and would keep her eyes down near her feet, and I was banking on it. With her swords slowed by the shield for a fraction of a second I was able to slip inside her guard and slide below her. If this was baseball, I would have been safe. It was an amazing slide, getting all the way through stopping right at her feet. I held up the Medusa head in my hands and it stared right into Kampe's shocked eyes.

"Ho… How?"

She began to turn to stone, but I made a mistake. The process of turning to stone is absolute, but not that fast. That gave the bear's head at Kampe's waist time to thrash and bite at me, and I was without my shield. It had several minutes to thrash at my arms and midsection. It did a lot of damage, but I got lucky because right as it was about to get me in the neck it finally froze. I was beat up. Bleeding cuts and gashes all over my body and a severely sprained ankle. As much as I wanted to roll up and cry until I felt better, I knew I had no time. Python and the gorgons were still on the trail waiting for their opportunity to strike. The abuse I received from the bear must have been that opportunity, because right as I crawled out they were on me.

The gorgons were clearly not pleased with the events that had just taken place here, it was obvious in the eyes they held a deep seeded hatred for me, but they had mischievous grins on their faces.

"You may have killed our ssssister, but her powerssss cannot turn usss to ssstone. You are helplessssss. You ssshall die hero."

"I've killed you both hundreds of times without even knowing who I am. You think I can't do it again?"

"Ah you are right, but you had the Curssssse. It was unfair."

"Isn't it a little unfair now?"

"No, you killed my sssister. Now you follow her."

The gorgons and Python all surrounded me. I had Riptide, but I barely had the strength to wield it. I think the gorgon is right. I can't stop them. I've finally met my match. I'm too far from the river to use it, if it could even heal me. I can't move. I'm bruised and beaten. The Nectar and Ambrosia is back behind the rocks, the little I have left. I'm facing an enemy that Apollo could barely defeat, and oh yeah. I'm in Tartarus.

If i'm going out, I might as well bring all three of these dimwits with me.

So I charged them.

Well, in all honesty it was more of a limp. I put the last of the energy I had into my sword and it moved just enough for me to stay alive. It was sluggish, but I was blocking and parrying enough to avoid any damage. The gorgons were obviously not that skilled with their small swords, because I was able to for the most part ignore them and focus on avoiding Python's fatal bite.

It was a hopeless game of cat and mouse. I was just holding off the inevitable. I slowly fell back from the onslaught from trying to block three monsters, and eventually I made a mistake. One of the gorgons got through my guard and crashed their sword into the armour on my arm. The hit itself would have had no consequence normally, but this was not a normal situation. I was so weak the blow knocked me over and onto the ground several yards.

Here it was. The moment I die. I made it so far, but I've finally been defeated. I just hope it was worth it.

"Goodbye Thals. See ya G-Man. I wish I could see you one last time, but I can't take back my decision. I hope I made you proud. Please enjoy life without me. I wouldn't have it any other way"

They obviously couldn't hear me in person, but I knew it needed to be said.

Right as my vision was going black I saw a giant creature jump out of the dark and pounce the gorgons. It ate them like a light breakfast. I saw a man like figure riding it. I didn't know if it was an enemy or a friend, but I didn't have a chance to ask. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Go Back to Go Forward

**A/N: Thank you all for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Characters, only this plot.**

 **Go Back to go Forward**

 **(Percy)**

I was sure I was dead. Pushed further than I'd ever been before. Failing to win, and dying. That's how it went in Tartarus. One defeat in combat and you were gone forever. So why am I in so much pain. Why's my whole body on fire and why's my head throbbing like it's been hit over and over again with a hammer. Is this what the void's like?

Nico told me that the dead don't feel pain. So this doesn't make sense. Even the souls in the void are dead. This can't be how it ends. It just doesn't make sense. I must be dead. I felt myself die. But I feel pain so that only means one thing, I must be alive. And if I'm alive then I have a job to do.

It took me a while, but I finally came to my sense and I realized the figure that finished off Python and the gorgons must have been on my side, because I wasn't dead and from what I could tell I wasn't a prisoner. I was actually pretty comfortable. I was laying down on a huge, fur bed that enveloped me in its folds. I tried to open my eyes, and at first they refused while screaming at me to go back to sleep, but I forced them open anyway. I looked around and I was shocked at what I saw. I sat up quickly, but as I moved the pain coursing through my body became so incredibly unbearable that I was forced back down.

"Rest easy Perseus. You will need to recover your strength for the journey ahead. You barely made it here alive as it is, but the path ahead is infinitely more dangerous and treacherous."

I was comforted by the voice, but I was shocked at who spoke it. When I spoke my voice was hoarse and barely a squeak, but I was able to convey the shock I was experiencing quite well.

"Call me Percy, Damasen. And how are you still alive? I thought Tartarus sent you to the void with Bob."

"Hello to you too Percy."

"Oh… Sorry Damasen. I'm just so surprised that either of us are alive. I didn't think it was possible that you could still be here. You fought Tartarus and helped me get out the doors. I thought he would kill you for that."

"It's okay Perseus. I thought the same thing. That's one of the reasons I helped you. I knew I would probably die, but you and Annabeth were special. You were worthy of my help, and you had a world to save. Speaking of which. Why the hell are you back here? Were you and your friends defeated in the war?"

"No, don't worry about my friends. We won, but I was sent down here on a mission from the gods. I wanted to refuse, but it needed to be done."

"What do they want?"

"They want me to defeat all the monsters and evil beings in here and send them to the void where they can never threaten the gods again."

"Huh. An interesting task. If anyone could do it you could. Perhaps I can provide you with valuable information to help. Unfortunately that is all I can do for you though."

"Why can't you help me more like last time? We were an amazing team."

"I can't help you because I'm stuck in my eternal punishment Gaea bestowed on me. I was able to rescue you because you came within the borders of my punishment, but where you must go I cannot accompany you."

"You're back in your punishment of killing the drakon every day?"

"Unfortunately yes. In truth, one of the reasons I followed you two on your first journey is because this punishment is worse than death. I would've rather been relieved of this torture and sent to the void to end it all, but Tartarus knew that when he caught me. He killed Bob and sent him to the void forever, but I was not so lucky. He put me back here and used his power to make sure I can't leave this time. Gaea couldn't put that much power into my punishment, but actually being in Tartarus allows him to torture me with it for eternity."

"Damasen… I'm so sorry. I didn't know. It's terrible what I did to you both. Bob's dead and you're stuck in punishment for eternity."

"It's alright Perseus. I don't regret anything I've done. Neither does Bob. It's too late now to worry about me. I need to help you. Eat the stew and relax, you'll need all the strength you can get. My brothers are close and you need to set out after the Titans soon."

"The giants are close! Oh no. This is not good. I can't let them get to me. I told Tartarus I would avoid them and he said he might help me if I did and went to his palace."

"Interesting that he requested your service. Tartarus hates you, but clearly if he already knows you're here this is you're only hope. Rest now like I said. The giants are close, but still 2 days travel away. You did good work separating yourself. I will set you off tomorrow in the right direction."

He was right. I would need to leave soon. As much as I was afraid and I wanted to leave right away, I knew that if I waited until I had recovered my strength I would not only go faster, but I would have a better chance in the fights to come. So I relaxed. I stayed in the bed most of the day, and I ate enough stew to feed a small army. By the next morning I was completely refreshed, well, as refreshed as I can be after several grueling days down in the pit. I was ready at any time to begin my journey again. The biggest problem though was I had no idea what to do next. Damasen said we would talk about it in the morning, but so far he hadn't said a word about the "valuable information" he told me about the night before. No matter how much I picked and pried, he refused to bring it up. He told me there was no point in discussing it and bringing down the mood. I felt the complete opposite. The wait was killing me. The potential of his news and the devastation it could bring to my journey made the entire night incredibly stressful.

I had a huge breakfast and as I was finishing up Damasen told me it was time for me to go. As I was collecting myself to leave the hut and begin again Damasen stopped me and it was time to find out what he wanted to tell me.

"Perseus. The valuable information I mentioned last night is the next destination in your journey."

"Awesome! That's what I've been waiting for. I had a feeling you would help me find the way to the Titans."

"About that… The reason I didn't tell you is because I don't know if you want to go there. It's a tremendous risk, and I knew you would never be able to recover or relax last night without ignorance of the true situation."

The way he said it scared me and I had a feeling I would have to veer off the path from where I had originally expected to find the Titans.

"So how bad is it?"

"You have to go back to the Mansion of Night."

That was the one place I never wanted to go back to. I would be dead without Annabeth's quick thinking. They must hate us for what I did to Akhlys and the tricks we pulled. I never thought this day would come, but here we are. I should have known something like this would happen.

"There's no other way? No offense Damasen. I trust you, but this is crazy. She'll kill me on site!"

"You could keep going, but the Titans would gang up on you and there's no one else to save you again once you make it that far. Going to the Mansion is the best chance you have."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that the Titans are more powerful than Nyx and her family?"

"No. Nyx is the most powerful being in Tartarus currently. That's exactly why you need to meet her. You need to make a deal with her."

"What do you mean make a deal? What can I even offer her?"

"A trial by combat. 1 on 1 combat to the death against every Titan who fought the Gods. She will love the idea. She was never fond of the Titans and she doesn't like you either. It will be the match of the millenia for her. She can host it in her arena"

"Her arena?"

"Yeah. You didn't see it the first time?"

"My eyes were closed and I was just a little terrified. It's not something I try to remember."

"True. It must have been terrifying, but it's hard to miss. The courtyard of the Mansion of Night is an arena used by the beings in Tartarus when they feud. You can use it as a chance to kill the Titans, then once you win and become the champion of the arena, Nyx will let you leave with your life. A win-win really. You get a chance to kill the Titans and escape with your life. Then it's easy cruising to Tartarus' palace."

"Thanks Damasen. This is a great idea. Not only that, but you saved my life. I owe you so much. When I get out, you will not be forgotten."

"It was a pleasure to see you again Perseus. I have never met a better mortal.

"I hope we meet again, but no offense. I hope it's not here."

"I agree hero. Hopefully I see you soon."

With a last goodbye and a firm handshake, I walked out.

Back out into the caverns of Tartarus, I was more surprised than I should have been that I actually knew where I was. I had gone this way before and I knew exactly where to go. The Mansion of Night actually wasn't much further away. Only about 2 hours. Not only that but I felt completely refreshed and replenished.

Feeling as great as I did I made great time. In an hour and 30 minutes, I was coming up to where I first saw Akhlys with Annabeth. She must have been some sort of guard to Nyx's Mansion because she looked exactly like she did before. I would have been afraid of her, but I knew I could manipulate her poison. I had all the advantage, even though I swore I would never use that power again. Fortunately, she didn't know that and what she doesn't know can't hurt me. I knew there wasn't anyway I could get past her, so I thought I might as well confront her. Without a second thought I jumped out and yelled.

"Akhlys, I request a meeting with Nyx. I have a proposal."

She was obviously surprised and turned to me with shock, but once she recognized me it immediately turned to pure hatred.

"You! I'll kill you for what you did to me. Do you know how angry mother was?"

"I can imagine, she was crazy when I met her, but that doesn't change my quest. I need to have a meeting with her."

She didn't seem convinced.

"Why should I believe you. You tricked us all last time and got away."

"What do you mean I tricked you? You tricked me! You wanted to kill me."

"Fair point hero, I did try to kill you, but I've changed my mind on you since our last meeting. I thought killing you would cause more misery, but now I see the truth. Killing you would save you from the misery that lies ahead. I see much more pain in your future if I take you to Nyx. I can't wait to see this."

"That sounds promising. Thanks Akhlys." I replied sarcastically.

"Don't thank me yet. I could have poisoned you and granted a quick death, but you will now suffer a fate worse than death. You will cry out for any torture that has ever been dreamed of by the time you're done with your journey, and I will be laughing the whole time knowing you brought it upon yourself."

I didn't really know how to respond. Could my life really get that bad where death is a better option? I've been told that a million times already, and it doesn't seem so bad that I want to be poisoned to death.

Before I could say anything, she turned and started walking towards the Mansion. The same way as last time. She could have easily just walked me to the edge and they could have assaulted me, but her speech made it seem like I was going to get my chance to fight the Titans. Oh yeah, and that it was going to be painful.

I had a feeling if I lost track of her she wouldn't come back to guide me and I'd be on my own, so I hustled and caught up to her. I made sure I kept my distance though, because as confident as I was that she would take me to Nyx, she was still someone that I needed to be cautious around.

It took another 10 minute walk, but we made it back to the brink of darkness. This is where I found out I could manipulate poison like it was water and where Nyx threatened to kill me. It was nightmare fuel. I never had time to comprehend just how awful this place truly is. Now that I'm seeing it for a second time I know that it's a place that will keep me up at night for the rest of my life. One visit and I would get over it with time, but another and it will chase me like a rabid animal to the deepest recesses of my mind running deep scars throughout it. If I do survive, I'm in for a long therapy session.

At the edge of the brink, I was kind of expecting Nyx to show up in her chariot again, but we kept walking into the Mansion of Night. Once we past the gates, I was expecting to see horrors that would drive me crazy. It was easy to believe that the Mansion drove mortals crazy because all the other myths turned out to be true, but this one was actually a myth. The palace was quite beautiful. It might have been more stunning than the throne room on Olympus. If you've ever seen the illusions where an image seems like it goes on forever, that's what the walls were like. They were dark as night and they seemed to encompass everything around them. In the middle of the room was a gigantic throne bigger than the Olympians. It was obviously Nyx's because as I walked in the throne was engulfed in darkness and sitting on the throne was Nyx herself. She looked the exact same as she did last time, but she was somehow angrier than before. She was obviously not pleased at my presence in her throne room. If I survived then the secret would get out that the Mansion doesn't drive the mind mad. Well, now that I think about it. It's a little too early to tell. I might be insane already. Before my thoughts took any more turns for the worse Nyx addressed me.

"Perseus Jackson. Welcome back to the Mansion of Night. I was hoping you would come back so I could have my revenge. Your girlfriend caused quite the ruckus down here you know. I was barely able to stop a full out war between my children. Now that would've been ugly."

I knew if I said anything rash like I tend to when a god talks to me I would be in a load of trouble so I cut my losses right there. I walked up to her throne, sank to a knee and bowed deeply.

"Lady Nyx. I come with a deal that will benefit both of us."

I could feel her smirk burning into the back of my head.

"A deal, young hero? And why would I make a deal when I can just kill you?

"Uhhh… Because it's a good one?"

I didn't know what to expect, but Nyx started laughing at my snide remark.

"Very well Perseus. You may present your offer, but that doesn't mean I will accept it."

"Thank you Lady Nyx. I'm not worried though because I know it's an offer you can't refuse."

"You think your funny Perseus? I can still kill you with a snap of my fingers."

"Okay. Sorry. I'll get to the point. I'm here today because I would like to fight in your arena."

There was a collective gasp from those in the throne room with us. A mortal has never fought in the Night arena before, let alone win. This obviously piqued Nyx's interested and she beckoned for me to keep going.

"I would like to fight the Titans who oppose the gods of Olympus. 1 on 1 in an immediate succession of trial by combat to the death. If I lose, you get your revenge of my death. If I win, I get a guarantee of my life and you will not order me to be killed. Either way it's a win-win for you. I either die facing the Titans, or I give you the fights of a millenium. A mortal versus the Titans. Imagine the excitement!"

"Interesting. I had heard rumors of a quest from the gods. This will be of great benefit to me and could be of great potential benefit to you as well. A great fight it shall be."

"So do you agree to the terms I laid out Lady Nyx? If you do, please swear on the River Styx that you will honor the deal should I win."

"You've got balls kid. They'll get you killed, but I respect it. I swear on the River Styx to abide by the terms laid out before me. Your life shall be spared in the unlikely chance you are able to win."

I didn't know how it was possible down here, but I heard thunder rumble above us. I did it. I got her to agree to the fights, now the ball was in my court and it was up to me whether or not I survived.

"Thank you Lady Nyx. I can guarantee you the fights will be worth the price of admission."

"Then it's settled. The Titans can be retrieved in a day, so 2 days from now the spectacle shall commence. Begin the preparations!"


	6. The Tournament of Champions

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait, this was by far the hardest chapter for me to write. I'm a collegiate athlete and in the thick of midterms so I'm a tad busy. Also this chapter was hard itself because it's an awesome boss battle, but slightly repetitive and just a filler for where I want this story to really go. I love the support and can't believe I actually got this many people to enjoy my writing, so I will continue the story, but don't expect weekly updates. More like every couple weeks. Thanks! -Prince of Half Blood**

 **Disclaimer: These are not my characters, but it is my plot.**

 **The Tournament of Champions**

 **(2 Days Later)**

 **(Percy)**

Ever since my meeting with Nyx, everything's been a blur. It felt like the last two days went by in the blink of an eye. The Titans arrived in a caravan yesterday as I watched from my room. It was a festival. They knew this was where they would finally finish off the Hero of Olympus. The drinks were flowing and the aroma was overbearing. I was forbidden from confronting them by Nyx herself and so were they from me. We were to be kept isolated before the fight. This very same isolation I've had since entering Tartarus was miserable. I felt like I was in a dungeon. Well actually, it kind of was a dungeon. I was in the gladiator's quarters which was exactly like a jail cell. Just a small bed, a toilet, and a sink.

Now, thinking about it. I think I actually am a prisoner. I didn't try to open it, but I'm pretty sure the door was locked to prevent me from leaving. The only time I would ever leave my room is when Nyx's warriors would bring me to the training ground to practice for the fight.

No matter now though, today's the fight and I must win if I want to finish my quest!

For the fight, I'm pretty much in the dark about how the whole process is going to go. All I know for the rules is that there are 5 Titans, pretty much anythings game, and there will be a 10 minute break between each fight. Unfortunately, I don't know what order they'll fight me in, so I'm going to need to be ready for anything. My best guess though is that they'll save the most powerful Titans for later in the day.

With a last thought on my battle strategy for the day, the door crashed open and two of Nyx's warriors stood at the door.

"Time for the fights 'hero'. Get up. You have 5 minutes."

"Okay. Alright, I'll be up in a second."

I stayed down for a couple more minutes, but the effort to fall asleep again was futile. Instead I got up and morphed my armour from the pajama state it was currently in to a standard jet black outfit of shorts and a t-shirt. Riptide sat in pen form in my pocket, and I was ready for the day. The day of all days. The day that decides whether I'll have another chance at life.

I tried to eat a light breakfast, but like all meals the last two days, it wasn't really a meal. I don't know how the monsters do it, survive eating down here. The food is awful. I wouldn't even call it food. It's a grey slop worse than anything they would ever serve at my old schools. I took one bite and I almost wanted drink the River Phlegethon instead of this, almost. I threw away the rest of the food and I set out for the arena.

The arena looked small from the outside, like a standard upper class Greek courtyard, but I took one step in and everything transformed. The floor sunk below floor level 50 yards, and in a square surrounding a 20 yard by 20 yard battleground was an ancient stadium filled to the brim with ancient monsters and demons ready to watch the fight. I even saw some monsters I'd fought before. Kelli, Joe Bob, Geryon, and Cacus were some of those in attendance. They were not a friendly group of people in the stands, and I knew that it would be a hostile environment. Every single monster in the crowd will be cheering for a Titan to rip my life from me, because Nyx promised them a great party after the tournament in honor of whoever brings her my head.

I walked in through a tunnel on one side as the Titans were making their introductions on the other. It looked like the Knicks games I would see on TV back in the apartment that Smelly Gabe would watch during his poker nights. As each Titan ran out the crowd chanted their names and roared when they took their places before Nyx. Nyx was in an emperor's box like they had in the time of the gladiators. Instead of the gold and bright colors like a Roman king's box, this one was completely black. It was so completely masked in it's own shadows that we could barely make her out from within it. If I wasn't about to die I would have found it all pretty cool, but I didn't have the time or nerves to notice.

While the Titans received their grand introduction, I morphed a part of my armour into a cowl and pulled it over my face. Once I wasn't so exposed, I walked out to the center of the arena. The crowd didn't pay me any attention for most of the walk, but once I got near the center the monsters started to turn their attention to me. The cheers turned to jeers. They all hated me and I was like the Celtics in those Knicks games I watch. The crazy monsters wanted nothing more than for me to lose. Despite the rules that the fans will not interfere, I was hit by some of the goop that passes for food. I couldn't pick out who it was, but I knew that it wouldn't matter. Any and all of those in the crowd would do the same thing given the chance.

I wiped off the goop and made my way to stand next to the Titans. They were one intimidating group. Individually, they struck fear into every single being in the world, even the gods, but together… Together they made me feel like a toddler. Before I could scare myself out of the fight Nyx cut me off and began the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Sentients and Monsters, today we've gathered here in the Arena of Night to witness the battle of a generation. A fight to end all fights. The Tournament of Champions! On one side we have Perseus Jackson, champion of the gods of Olympus. Facing him is the gods of Olympus' oldest opponents and their strongest rivals... The Titans! The Tournament will be a round by round single combat to the death. This will be a test of fighting skills, and nothing will be off limits between the two competitors. May the best fighter win."

The crowd roared. They were beyond excited. A fight between a powerful enemy and an equally powerful group of allies that they get to watch and place bets on from the comfort of the stands.

"Now let's get started! Our first fight of the day will be Perseus Jackson versus the Titan Prometheus."

Prometheus? He was by far the weakest Titan. I was half expecting him to stay away and not risk being sent to the void, but now he's the warm up and the other Titans sent him out here to weaken me up before they finish me off. I knew he was no one to scoff at, but he should be an easy victory. As I was thinking, the arena was cleared off and Prometheus stepped up into the center of the arena to begin the fight. He was armed with light armour, a sword, and a shield. I stepped up to meet him, and Nyx yelled out to start the fight.

"Round 1, Begin!"

It was obvious Prometheus wasn't used to fighting because he had to use light equipment and could still barely hold it all up. He had little experience and it was obvious in his sloppy stance. His sword was too low for ready position, and when he ran he left openings that could be exploited along his arms and legs.

I knew this wasn't the test I needed to be ready for so I decided to push up to him aggressively. I knew that if I waited too long it would give the little trickster a chance to come up with some plan, but if I pushed him right away I had the physical advantage.

The fight was actually pretty quick. He tried to keep up with me for as long as he could, but he just couldn't do it. I hit him with a left thrust, then I spun and hit him from the right, and then came overhand with a powerful strike. Each time he was barely able to parry. It became closer and closer until I finally got through his guard and struck his arm. It immediately started pouring Ichor and his sword fell away from that hand. I knew he was defeated. I went on a fury of attacks until he was completely disarmed and on the ground. Without a second thought I drove Riptide through his throat and he dissolved into dust never to return.

"That's for what you did against us in Manhattan."

The crowd sighed in disappointment. They were hoping for my death in the first fight so they could party all night, but if I had anything to say about it, the party would never start.

"A begrudging congratulations to Perseus Jackson, Round 1 complete. Round 2 will start in 10 minutes. Perseus Jackson versus the Titan Krios."

So here we go. The next fight will be against Krios. Titan of the stars and constellations. He's a formidable fighter, and will do way more than Prometheus in a fight, but he's been defeated by Jason and the Romans before so I feel pretty good about my chances. From what Jason told me, Krios is strong, but not as strong as Hyperion. Instead, he's smarter and quicker. He uses a massive two handed broadsword and black stygian iron armour with a ram's horns helmet. I may be able to survive one hit from it, but if I do get hit, I'll be incapacitated too much where the next opponent will kill me. My guess is he'll try and wait for me to attack then he'll let his defense become his offense. There is one way I can get him out in the open though. He may have a reach and strength advantage with the broadsword, but I have a shield from my armour and a sword that's an extension of my arm.

My thoughts on gameplan were important, but they sped up the 10 minutes. Before I knew it we were back out and beginning preparations for the next fight.

"Fight 2. Begin!"

Prometheus made a big mistake by coming at me right away, but Krios did the opposite. He waited and bided his time waiting for me to attack. He was cold and calculating, and I knew he was locked in, unwilling to make a mistake I could exploit, but I had other ideas.

I decided to do nothing. I stood up and out of ready position with my sword pointed at the ground. Then I did something I knew would set Krios off. I started picking at my fingernails in my non sword hand. My goal was to look as uninterested as possible. I must have done a pretty good job because I could see Krios' face turn a hint of red. It was a good start, but he still wasn't out of his game. I decided a quick little conversation could get him angry enough to make a mistake.

"So this is Krios, the Ram Titan. To be honest. I'm not surprised Jason beat you, you're smaller than you looked like when my dreams showed Mount Othrys. "

"Shut up mortal, I will crush you, then cut you up into a million pieces."

"If you couldn't do it to Jason, I doubt you could do it to me either."

"Shut up! You will pay for your insulting words!"

"Insulting? I'm only telling the truth. I'm not the one whining about being weaker than the other Titans."

I had said some insulting stuff I knew would make him angry, but this last quip was the straw that broke the camel's back. The Titans were a proud group and they all competed to be the best among themselves. I saw this in my dreams when Krios and Hyperion were at each other's throats during the Second Titan War. My insults threw Krios into a rage and he charged at me with all the hatred and fury he could muster.

For a second, it was overwhelming. He pounded down again and again on my shield. Despite its special properties being a gift from Hades, the shield was bent in and the shadows were cracking and splintering. It wouldn't be able to survive many more of the powerful overhand blows it was receiving. Fortunately, in his rage Krios had forced all of his stamina and power into this first attack and I had held strong. Barely maybe, but I held nonetheless. Now it was an even fight. As he tried to bring down a blow that would have broken through the shield, I saw that it was slower than the others and I jumped out of the way. Krios in the surprise that he had hit nothing stumbled forward. I took advantage of the stumble and drove a hard kick into his back. He hit the ground hard. I ran up to him to try and deliver a final blow, but he still had his sword and blocked the strike. He was still quick as a cat so delivering a finishing blow would be difficult despite my advantage so I decided to pull a little trick. I knew if I got him even angrier he would focus in, but that's what I was hoping for.

"Look at you now Krios, on the ground. What did you say you were gonna do? Cut me into a million pieces?"

He growled and kicked out with his leg. The kick caught me by surprise and threw me off balance. I flew back sprawling.

"Yes mortal, that is what I said. I still intend to do it too."

We both stood up and he charged. I was thrown off my plan by his kick but I had accomplished my goal of getting him angry. He charged and slammed his sword at me. I parried it and rammed my shoulder into his chest. Again he sprawled to the floor. Fortunately for me, this time he lost grip of his sword.

We both knew it was over. I walked over his defeated and tired body and thrust my sword down. Krios accepted his defeat without any second effort and exploded into dust.

Another Titan sent to the Void. 2 Down, 3 to go.

The crowd groaned. The fight was an exciting one, but their fighter lost. Nyx stood up and announced my victory.

"Congrats Perseus Jackson. Round 2 complete. Round 3 versus the Titan Hyperion will start in 10 minutes."

As Nyx gave the announcement on what was going on the crowd gasped. I looked around to see what they were looking at and I saw Hyperion run out onto the arena. Nyx and the rest of the crowd were stunned so they didn't even try to stop him.

I was stunned too and I just stared at him, but I snapped out of it once I realized that it was me he was charging at. With his spear out he was bearing down on me just as I put my shield up. The spear crashed into the already damaged shield with a crunch and broke through it.

I knew this was where I died. What a way to go right? Winning two single combat battles, then taken by surprise and stabbed through the heart. I closed my eyes and was ready to die, but I never felt the spear pierce my skin. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hyperion frozen in place. The spear was an inch from breaking the skin and plunging into my heart. I looked around and I saw him.

Kronos had run out behind Hyperion and his golden eyes were flared in the effort to stop time for Hyperion to save me. He ran up and pushed me aside before letting time resume around Hyperion. Hyperion lunged out with his spear and yelled out 'Die mortal, you have done enough', but gave a confused look when I wasn't there anymore.

Kronos stepped up to Hyperion and slapped him.

"You idiot. Do you know how stupid that was. If you had killed him we would all be killed."

"He needs to die. He killed Krios."

"That's not a smart way to do it, unless you want us all dead. You will fight him in single combat and can beat him then. If you had just killed him, Nyx would have had all of our heads for the treachery."

"You may be right Kronos, but I refuse to wait." No one really understood what that meant but he turned towards the box Nyx was seated in. "Nyx. I demand we start this fight immediately. No break."

Nyx saw the chaos in her arena and was furious.

"So you try to kill your opponent with treachery before the fight, disrespect me, and then demand something of me? I should have you killed right now."

Hyperion finally realizing the gravity of what he's done immediately kneeled before Nyx and begged forgiveness.

"My lady. Please spare me and allow me to fight for you. I've had a lapse in judgement and I will never allow it to happen again."

I wasn't sure because I didn't have the best view of Nyx hidden in the shadows, but I think I saw a small smirk on her lips as she considered her options.

"Thank you for your reconciliation Hyperion. You may have been extremely disrespectful, but I do like the idea. We shall begin the fight now!"

The crowd roared. There wouldn't be a wait this time and I would be extra tired. I would also be without a shield. The shadow shield would come back eventually, the shield is like Riptide, but it takes time to regenerate and return. I would have to fight without it for now.

"Fighters take your positions!"

I reluctantly dragged my sword up from the ground and moved over to my side. Without a rest after the draining fight against Krios, and up against an ultra strong opponent like Hyperion, I was about to be in a lot of trouble. The only way I could defeat him would be to use my speed and quickness to break his guard. His spear would be a problem as it give him a serious advantage in reach. Also, without my shield I would need to dodge his spear or I would be skewered. Things are not looking too great.

"Round 3. Begin!"

Hyperion saw my tired look and immediately charged. Once he got within reach he thrust out with the spear. If I had taken a microsecond longer to react I would've been a human kebab, but I was still a demigod and battle tested over many years of war. I threw up my sword and deflected the spear past me just missing my arm by mere inches. The failure in the first attack didn't stop him though. Hyperion continued to thrust and strike as he pushed me back towards the wall. If he got me up against the wall it would only be a matter of time before he landed a killing blow.

I knew I needed to do something, but I couldn't find any way to get around and away from the continuous strikes. It took some time as I put up a good fight, but soon enough I was up against the wall. Hyperion let out a deep chuckle as he knew he had me cornered. I felt like Muhammad Ali when he got cornered and dodged all those punches, but turned up to 100. I was dodging the spear of a Titan as he attempted to kill me.

All seemed lost until I saw Hyperion move in closer. I had an idea. I continued to block, but I baited him closer and closer, till I knew he was just about in reach. It took some time, but I knew it was now or never. Hyperion thrust out with his spear and I jumped to the side to avoid it. There must have been something magical on my side, because Hyperion thrust so hard with his spear that it got stuck in the wall.

Once I saw his predicament I immediately mustered all the strength I could find and swung my sword down onto the shaft of the spear.

*crack*

The weapon was formidable and the weapon of a Titan so it was hard to break, but Riptide was just as powerful if not more and was more than enough to break the spear in half.

Hyperion's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. I could barely believe it myself.

The fight wasn't over though.

I used his shock to give me another chance to strike. I thrust my sword towards his heart. It looked like a killing blow, but to everyone's surprise he wasn't dead yet.

He caught my sword with his bare hands.

I knew he was powerful and strong but not this strong.

"You can't kill me that easily Perseus!"

He yelled at me confidently, but I saw his hands were shaking and covered with Ichor from grasping my sword so I pushed in with all my might. His hands held strong for a time, but eventually they became so damaged that the sword slipped through. Once the sword was through his hands I immediately put my strength behind it and finished him off for good.

Hyperion crumbled to the floor and he turned to dust, finally sent to the void.

The outcome of the fight shocked the crowd. They had just witnessed a complete 180. I went an inch from death, to winning the round. I could tell the crowd was nervous. I was now more than halfway through the tournament, and there was a road to victory that everyone was starting to see. It was still narrow, but it was there.

Now the only Titans left were Oceanus and Kronos. I wasn't too concerned with Oceanus because our powers cancelled each other out, but I had never beaten Kronos before. Even in his weakened state, he only lost because Luke stabbed himself in his Achilles spot. I could possibly win, but the thought of the daunting task in front of me still made me want to puke.

"Congratulations Perseus Jackson. Round 3 Champion. Since there was no break last time you may have a 15 min break before the next fight versus Oceanus."

I sighed in relief. An extended break was exactly what I needed. It gives me a chance to not only recover my stamina, but also let's my shadow shield come back and repair itself along with the rest of my armour.

I walked back into the tunnel and sunk down with my back against the wall. I just sat there. Actually. It may be a surprise because it seems the more I try to avoid conflict the more it finds me, but for 15 minutes I just sat there staring at the ground not moving a muscle.

When the time came to start again I actually felt really good. The much needed 15 minutes were the perfect amount of time to keep me on edge, but also let me refresh my body. I was ready, and I ran back out into the arena where Oceanus was standing ready to begin the match.

Once I arrived, Nyx stood and signalled for the crowd of monsters to quiet down.

"Round 4. Begin!"

Oceanus was just slightly smaller than Hyperion and Krios, but way bigger than Prometheus. He would have been a merman underwater, but here he looked like a normal Titan. He carried a sword made from the body of a serpent in a similar size and craft to Riptide. It was like a combination of hermes Caduceus and my own sword. I needed to be wary, because if that sword got close he could change it into a snake and let it bite me. Overall though, it was obvious he didn't spend a lot of time honing his fighting skills. Just from the way he stood I knew I was better with the sword. He must have used his powers more often than not to solve most situations.

To be completely honest. I'm kind of wondering why he's the fourth opponent. I thought they would put their strongest fighters later, and he does not look like one of them. Maybe he had some sort of trick.

Right as I thought about what kind of trick he had up his sleeve, he pulled it. He pulled out a flask and opened it. I don't know how the little flask did it, but water poured out like a fountain. Soon enough, the water surrounded Oceanus and formed an armour layer of ice and even more water flowing around ready to be used to attack.

"You know water can't hurt me right Oceanus? I know the Titans aren't bright, but even you would know who my father is."

"Who said anything about water?"

As he said that the water flowing around him hardened into ice spears and flew at me. I saw them and moved to get out of the way but I was a fraction of a second too late. Most missed, but one of the icicles hit me right in my left shoulder. I knew I wouldn't be able to use that arm for the rest of the day so the armour swallowed up the shield and I was back to only my sword. I knew then that I had made a potentially fatal mistake in underestimating my enemy.

Oceanus took the opportunity created by my injury to charge at me. Once he made it up to me he tried to cut me down by going after my injured side with his attacks. Unfortunately for him he made the same mistake I did and he underestimated my abilities. Riptide was a one handed sword already and I could wield it with just as much power as his so we were basically deadlocked.

We blocked and parried each other's strikes for several minutes until I realized just how out of practice he was. If I hadn't been injured I would have defeated him long ago. He was way to slow with his strikes. They were pretty powerful, but he expected to break me with the strikes and that was just not going to happen.

Eventually I saw an opening and struck. Oceanus tried to hit me with a side strike on my sword side, but I blocked it before quickly shifting around him with a spin and striking down on the back of his lower leg. Riptide went right through his leg and he fell to his knees. I knew I needed to end this before it was too late so right when he landed I came through again with a side cut that on the way through took his head with it. Oceanus' ice armour started to crack as he disintegrated and vanished. As he died his sword turned back into a snake.

I wasn't sure what the snake was going to do so I put my sword up, but it just hissed before turning around and slithering away. As the snake slithered away, the crowd booed it's lack of fight after it's master's death.

"Again. Congrats Perseus Jackson. You have won round 4. In 10 minutes you will fight versus the king of the Titans Kronos in a final round that will determine who will be today's tournament champion. Good Luck. You're going to need it."


	7. Nyx's Grand Finals

**A/N: This was a super fun chapter to write. I just finished midterms and the fight was epic. I'm super excited to keep writing. I'll try and update soon. Also I need opinions. Do you guys like Artemis, Athena, or Annabeth better? Also do you want some crossovers in this story? The crossovers wouldn't be the main focus, but they could be stops on the way. Let me know what you think. Finally, Thanks everyone for the support! I never thought people would actually like my writing.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns characters, I own plot.**

 **Nyx's Grand Final**

 **(10 Min. Later)**

 **(Percy)**

It's finally time for the Championship. Me versus the greatest opponent I've ever had to battle for the right to live. The stakes couldn't be higher, and that didn't help my nerves at all. Right when I made back to the tunnel I fell over in pain from the arm injury I sustained and I puked everywhere. The injury was going to be a huge hindrance and that wasn't the worst of it. I had butterflies in my stomach and my mouth was drier than the Sahara Desert from the nerves and tension of the whole situation.

From experience, I've learned that you're a fool if you're not nervous, but this was different than any nervous I'd ever felt before.

The first time I'd faced Kronos I had Annabeth by my side. Against Gaea I was one of seven heroes, and in Tartarus I had defeated most if not all of the monsters before. Even the first four fights of today's tournament didn't make me feel this way. I knew I had a chance, but now what am I supposed to do? I'm exhausted from the fights before, and just run down in general from my journey and two years of war. My arm is useless and more of a problem than anything else, and Kronos will be just as powerful as he was before, if not more. He may have been scattered before weakening him, but it's a lot easier for him to reform in Tartarus if only for a short while and he won't need to use Luke which restricted his power before.

But there's a reason I made it this far to begin with. I've beat long odds my entire life. This may be the longest, but if I give it just a little more than my best who knows? I might win. How incredible would that be. Defeating all of the enemy Titans in Tartarus. The only hostile Titan left would be Atlas, but he holds the sky and would have no allies to help him if he wanted to revolt. Not only that but as the Champion I would be guaranteed safe passage out of Mansion of Night.

That last point was vital. Just looking around the stadium I had finally started to realize the impossibility of the task assigned by the gods. I've already almost died several times down here and that was before all of the monster population knew I was here. Now with this spectacle the entirety of Tartarus knew I was alone down here and they would be more than happy to be the one to finish me off. I don't think I could beat all the monsters in this stadium alone if they decided to attack, and the worst part is that this is just a fraction of the total monsters in the entirety of the pit. This doesn't even include the Giants, who don't forget can't be killed without a god in the first place.

Just thinking about all of these problems I made a decision. If I do win this fight I'll go to Tartarus' palace and complete whatever he wants me to do, but then I'm out. I'll have defeated all the enemy Titans and most of the worst monsters down here, but the task Zeus asks of me is impossible. I don't know what I'll do once I make it out, but I won't ever come back. I don't care if it's going directly against Zeus' order. I don't care if he'll want me killed for abandoning the quest. It won't matter. If he never finds me then I can finally have the peace I've wanted to my entire life.

How great would that be! Finally some peace and quiet. That's a long way away though and I have a lot of hoops to jump through before hand. I'll deal with those problems if I get there. First I need to deal with the current problem. My injured arm and the upcoming battle with Kronos.

I don't know what best way will be to win, but fortunately there's leftover water on the ground from the fight with Oceanus. I'm going to need that to my advantage. We'll see. I have no idea what Kronos will have up his sleeve, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out.

"Fighters take your positions. It's time for us to begin the Championship round."

I walked over to my corner of the arena and uncapped Riptide while Kronos did the same and took his position with his infamous Scythe in the ready position. Kronos was a completely different animal from the last time I saw him as Luke.

He stood about my height at a solid 6'2" and his muscles bulged out of his light greek style armour. He looked like a middle linebacker, everywhere but his face. His face looked ancient. It showed the warriness and experience of a warrior. Despite the worn face his eyes told a different story. They were a brutal golden yellow that pierced daggers into my soul. The anger he showed was something I had never seen before. He had more rage than Zeus when his bolt was stolen. It scared me because all that rage was directed right through me. He would give anything to see me suffer.

"Championship Round. Begin!"

The crowd roared, and Kronos pointed his scythe right at me.

"Time for you to die Perseus, I played along with you too much before, but I will not make that same mistake again."

"Good luck… Oh, uh. Never mind. I actually want you to have bad luck."

"Stop messing around and fight me! I don't have time for you to talk."

His angry yell was followed by a slow approach in ready position. He was definitely the smartest of all the Titans. His tactical mind was incredible. I was in a weakened state so he pushed the fight, but he took it slow because he knew I was still a formidable fighter. It gave him all the advantage. He was on the attack, but he wasn't exposed either. This put me at a severe disadvantage, because with my injured arm he had a strength and skill advantage over me.

He obviously knew it too because he continued his walk up. It took a little bit, but soon he was right up on me. He wasn't messing around. It was obvious at this point his strategy was to just plow through me and overpower the fight. I knew he easily could have done that, and if I let him get close that would be the result. I needed to change things up.

He reached me and we started the beautiful dance of sword against scythe. Attacking and defending. Thrusting and blocking. Cutting and parrying. It would have looked incredible from the outside, but participating in the fight it was just crazy and chaotic.

It took a considerable amount of effort on his part, but Kronos started to push me back. My mind was running a thousand miles a minute. I was almost at a loss for words. If I didn't do something soon, then I would be in a lot of trouble. And I mean a **lot** of trouble.

Then I thought of a plan that I had completely forgotten about in the heat of battle.

Stupid Percy!

The one advantage I have and I don't even use it. There were water puddles on the floor of the arena from the last fight.

Using as much focus as I could spare while still in direct combat with Kronos, I felt a tug in my gut and the water formed together into two sword sized spearcicles. Kronos seemed completely focused on me so he must not have noticed the ice forming behind him ready to penetrate his heart. I smiled and lunged at him while commanding the ice to strike simultaneously.

The ice struck him in the back while I struck him from the front, the move killed him, and I won. At least that's what I pictured in my head as I made the move, but that's the exact opposite of what happened.

Kronos laughed.

As I lunged he smacked me with the butt of his spear and I flew to the side crashing into the far wall 10 yards away. Meanwhile my spearcicles hung in midair, frozen in time. Kronos continued to laugh at my final attempt as he moved out of the way before unfreezing time and sending the ice crashing into where he had been standing.

"You're weak Perseus. You only survived last time because I hadn't ascended to my true form. You didn't even beat me then. You were defeated till Luke killed himself killing me in the process. The little plan you just had was a lousy attempt at killing me, and from what I've seen that's the best you could possibly do. Just give up now and it will be painless"

I was starting to believe him. To be honest, pretty much everything he said was true. I probably couldn't have beat him normally, but he made a big mistake. He's underestimated his opponent. He thinks I'm the same person I was in the Titan War. He doesn't know anything about me. He doesn't know what I've suffered and what I've survived. I may be out of options, but I won't make this easy for him. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain.

I stood up slowly as I spat out some blood on the ground towards Kronos. While I was standing I summoned the water from before from the spearcicles and let it swirl around me.

"I'll never surrender to you Kronos. You'll have to earn this."

"So be it Jackson, I'll make your death in this arena worse than what I did to my own Father. You are familiar with what I did to him right? Yeah. And you're also familiar with what this blade does on contact right? Yeah. I thought so. You know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to rip your soul from your screaming body one cut at a time and let you rot away into nothingness. You'll be wishing for the Void once it starts, but I'll take it slow and enjoy every second of it."

Right when he finished his monologue on all the pain he would cause me, Kronos began his second assault.

He took it slow, but it was obvious that he was more urgent in his attack. Once I diagnosed his plan and how he would attack, I decided to reform the two spearcicles and instead of trying to pierce him with them, use them as 'extra arms'. It would give me extra reach and protection as my one healthy arm started to tire.

In a matter of moments we continued the dance. Ice and Sword and Scythe all flying around in a path of destruction. If I wasn't a demigod with ADHD, I don't think I would have been able to follow the fight, let alone survive it.

We were now several minutes into the second round when I noticed something strange. Kronos wasn't even sweating. I was on the brink of collapse from the exhaustion, and he looked like a jogger taking a leisurely run through Central Park on a nice fall day. Then I realized what was going on. He slowed down time around him. When he did this in the Titan War I had basically been rendered useless, but this time it seemed to have less of an effect. It made sense actually. Power in general has more effect the weaker a person is. When I was young and inexperienced it was easy to overpower me, but now all it can do is slow me down to manageable.

It made me feel good to know he couldn't be as effective in stopping me, but he was doing a pretty good job regardless. Using all my effort to stay alive I was barely able to maintain normal speed. While I burned all my stamina, Kronos had only slightly exhausted his seemingly endless reserves of it.

In response to the realization I was burning out, I made the one mistake I had trained my entire time as a demigod to prevent. I slowed down and I slightly relaxed my guard.

Kronos quickly realized what I did and in the least surprising move of the day, capitalized on it. He chopped down his spear towards my head and shoulders, right where I was exposed.

I was able to block it at the last second, but the quick reaction and exposure left my chest open to a crushing kick. I felt several ribs crack as I flew back into the wall for the second time. Normally, I would have been fine to keep going, but the blow knocked Riptide from my hands and it went clattering down to the side too far from the reach. The blow also destroyed my concentration, so the spearcicles that were so vital in my defense were also shattered.

Kronos walked over and picked up Riptide and I knew it. I was beat. He would torture me worse than anything I'd ever experienced before, then he would kill me and I would never get a chance to see the people I love ever again. I would never see the gods that had started to show an ounce of compassion. I would never see the campers. I would never see Thalia and Grover. I would never see Mom and my baby sister.

I couldn't take it anymore. I'd been a warrior my entire life. I always tried to be strong, but I don't want to die here. Not in Tartarus. Not to Kronos while all the monsters cheer. I want to die, but not until I grow old. I want to die in a place where I can go to Elysium. Not here where I go to the Void. If the Void actually is a place, then the only other things there will be enemies. I'll be miserable. Why did it have to happen like this?

A single tear rolled down my eye.

Kronos noticed and the taunting began immediately.

"Broken so easily? I was hoping you would at least last long enough for me to find your old Achilles spot. I wanted to see you squirm and beg as I drained the life from your body. Oh well."

Kronos continued to taunt as he walked up to me. Once he reached me he placed the edge of Riptide on my cheekbone near my ear.

"I really do like this little sword of yours. It will be the prize of my collection. Once I gather enough strength to return to the surface, I'll make sure to let all the gods and little demigods whose sword razed Olympus."

As he talked he slid the sword up along my cheek creating the first of many cuts in Kronos famous 'death by a thousand cuts' he told me about. The blood started to drip down my face from the cut. It wasn't deep, but would have left a pretty significant scar.

He continued to stand over me and looked down in disgust.

"How could I let a little prick like you beat me?"

Then he spit in my face.

"Weakling."

I rubbed the spit from my face and I stared at it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

It was water.

Water!

I was in shock. I don't know how I hadn't thought of it before in all my other adventures. Humans are made of like what? 70% water. That means my father's domain has an incredibly strong control over the body. It would also make sense that gods and Titans are made of mostly water too. Humans were formed in similar images to them in the first place. The spit just confirms it. I can probably manipulate his body and maybe kill him. There's no guarantee it will work, but I have to try it.

I reached out with my senses and prayed. My father definitely can't hear me down here, but I need all the help I can get.

For a second, I couldn't feel anything and I was on the verge of panic, but then I felt it. A whole new level of power I'd only experience once before. When I'd almost killed Akhlys with her own poison. It was scary. A part of me I promised to Annabeth and to myself that I would never use again was opened up. It wasn't like the floodgates were opened, it was like they exploded. I could feel the water in every molecule everywhere in the arena. It was overpowering.

I looked up at Kronos and I saw the water flowing through him in his blood and through almost everything else inside him. Then I took control. I felt a tug in my gut fiercer than any I'd ever felt before like my stomach was ripping open and Kronos started to move by my commands to the water inside him.

"What's going on? What's happening to me? Aaaaarrgghhh! Somebody help me!"

I stood up and quickly rubbed the dirt off me, then I looked over at the incapacitated Titan King and I smirked.

"Not so tough now are you 'King of the Titans'?"

I could see the panic in his eyes. It was obvious he'd never felt as helpless as he did now.

"How are you doing this? I've never seen anything like it. Release me immediately! I'll make you pay!"

"Those seem like conflicting statements to me. I think I'll just keep control instead. Anyway, Now I think it's about time I won this Tournament. Don't you agree with that Kronos?"

I made him drop his Scythe and I made him put Riptide up against his heart.

"No! Don't! Spare me. Please!"

"Sorry Kronos. You've hurt too many people."

I gave the command and Kronos stabbed himself through the heart. He fell to his knees and disintegrated.

I was in a daze when I realized what I just did. Everything returned to normal, I fell to my knees, and I took a deep breath.

I won! I was going to survive!

The crowd gasped as I collected myself, then the boos and jeers started to rain down. If Nyx hadn't been in complete control of the arena and had a promise to keep, the monsters would have ran down and mobbed me right then and there. They wanted me dead as much as the Titans did, but I had just been guaranteed safe travel and survival until I met with Tartarus.

It's a good thing too that Nyx had such good control over her arena, because despite the fact that my new level of power had gone away just as quickly as it had came, I noticed that only a small bit of the monsters had a significant percentage of water in their bodies. Only the ones that had been human or close to human at some point had any hint of it in their systems. Probably most surprising was Nyx. All the monsters had some water, even if miniscule, but Nyx had none. It seemed like she was made of pure darkness. It's weird, but I guess it make sense. She's a Primordial after all.

After taking a moment to calm down, I stood up and walked over to retrieve Riptide. In the process I also grabbed Kronos' Scythe. Once I grabbed it, it morphed into the sword version Backbiter and I could tell it wanted me to wield it. Once I retrieved the weapons I looked up and saw Nyx ready to give an announcement.

"It is a surprise to us all, but Congratulations Perseus Jackson. You have defeated all challengers and have been crowded victor in the Tournament of Champions. It is also noted that in defeating Kronos, you have become the heir to his Scythe until the day you die. In my unbreakable oath sworn on the River Styx, I not only promised you your life, but also safe passage to the palace of Tartarus. That oath also applies to everything else here in Tartarus. If anyone attacks the Champion on his way to the palace, it would be a breach of my oath and you will be punished beyond harshly for it. Now for you Perseus. I will give you one night's sleep here in the Mansion of Night to recover from your injuries as a hospitality for winning, but I expect you to be gone before tomorrow. You will never be welcome here again, and if you for any reason come back you will be killed on sight. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lady Nyx. I'm grateful for you sparing my life. I'll leave as soon as I wake up."

"Don't be grateful. You'd have been happier if you died today hero. The monsters here will never forget, for better and for worse, what you've done."

With her last words of warning, Nyx flashed away. Leaving me in the center of the arena to ponder the choices I made in my life that got me to this point.


	8. A New Mission

**A/N: This was definitely one of the harder chapters to write so far, but I think it sets up the next part of the story I want to get to well. Thank you all for commenting on the questions I asked last time. The only problem is that everyone wants something different. I'm starting to form an idea of what I want but nothing's set in stone. Comment the people you want Percy to interact with, because I want him to go on some adventures, but I want it to be entertaining for me and the readers.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick's Characters, My Plot**

 **A New Mission**

 **(Midnight)**

 **(Percy)**

I tried to sleep, but right as I hit the bed to get some I immediately regretted it. I had a terrible nightmare.

I'm used to having nightmares in my sleep. I am a demigod after all, but this was different. It wasn't a message from anyone or a vision of one of my many enemies, instead it was a vision of me. It was me, but it wasn't. I was the monster I promised I would never become. The dream showed me manipulating the poison and killing Akhlys instead of sparing her. Then it showed me doing to Zeus what I did to Kronos as revenge for the pain he's caused me. Finally, it showed me murdering Annabeth by stabbing her in the chest. Worst of all, it showed all my closest friends watching the scene in horror.

I couldn't believe what I was watching. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Is this what I'm going to become? Did letting that power and anger out to kill Kronos unlock a side of me I've never seen before? Would I be able to control myself in the future when I get angry?

Before I could react, the dream Percy turned around and stared at me. He may have had the same body as me, but the eyes were a stark contrast to what I would have expected. They were empty sockets that blazed a black fire. This evil, dream Percy smirked as he withdrew the blade from Annabeth's heart and charged at me.

I was frozen in place as he attacked. As he was about to plunge the sword through my heart I woke up with a start. I sat up and noticed my body shaking. A cold sweat covered my body, and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again for the night.

I decided that even though it was late and it wasn't even that close to the time I was required to leave, I would get a head start so I could get to the palace as soon as possible. From experience, I've learned that the quicker you can get out of Tartarus the better.

So that's what I did. I stood up, got dressed and slipped out of the room on my way to the exit.

I was just about to walk out of the Mansion to begin the journey when I heard heated conversation coming from the throne room. I stopped in my tracks and I worked my way back over to listen in on it. Once I got to the door, I noticed it was open so I slipped inside. Once I got inside I hid behind one of the pillars holding up the ceiling to listen in.

What I saw shocked me. It was the Giants holding court with Nyx. They were obviously not happy, and it was also obvious I was the reason for their displeasure. I must have dropped in at the perfect time because Porphyrion had just started yelling at Nyx about her deal she'd with me.

"How could you let him out of here alive? We were right on the trail. Let us up there right now and kill him. We can talk to Styx. It wouldn't be a violation of your oath if we were the ones who did it."

"No, I refuse. I want him dead as much if not more than you, but what kind of host would invite in a guest just to kill them? My reputation would be ruined. No one would ever want to come visit anymore. My reputation doesn't matter though, because I have another reason for denying you. I have a plan."

"What plan could possibly be better than killing him right now with no one to stop us?"

"You numbskull. Killing him later along with his allies would be a better plan. We can wipe most of them out in one move."

"Interesting. That does sound like a better plan. Tell me more. Who could possibly be his ally down here? We already ran into Damesan and showed him how we treat people who help the little mortal. No one else would have the courage to help him."

Oh no. That doesn't sound good. They did something to Damesan, most likely killed him, and I couldn't do anything about it.

The nonchalant way they just tossed out their murder, or torture, or something worse, of Damasen made me angry. Incredibly angry. I was about to run out there and fight them, but I decided against it. That is about the dumbest thing I could do in this situation so I sat tight.

"You really don't know? How could he survive down here without help? He needed a strong ally and he had one. That strong ally was your father, Tartarus."

"Father? He would never work with someone like Perseus. He killed some of us and his friends killed our mother. That just doesn't make any sense."

He was right of course. It made no sense at all why Tartarus helped me in the first place, but hopefully I would make it to him so I could find out.

"Well, unfortunately for you he did. So I will let him go to Tartarus at his palace, then you will follow and find out once and for all why he abandoned us."

"Yes. I agree with this plan of yours. We will stalk Perseus once he leaves in the morning and once he reaches the palace we will have a nice little talk with our rogue father."

I had heard enough of there plans, so I quietly slipped back out and ran to the exit. It was obvious there was something bigger going on and I didn't want to give the Giants a chance to follow me. If I got a head start then there's a good chance I wouldn't have to deal with them on the road. They would expect me to be sleeping, but instead I would be hustling as far away as I could possibly get from them.

So the journey began. It was going to be long and hard. What else is new? I decided to start by walking along the River Phlegethon. Painfully drinking it and making my way towards the heart where I can then keep going to the palace.

It wasn't surprising given the fact that Nyx made it quite clear I was not to be attacked, but I didn't encounter a single monster on the way. It was actually quite peaceful down here without the fear of being attacked. I was still nervous about the conversation in the throne room, but they did make it quite obvious that even if they did catch up to me, they wouldn't attack until I made it to Tartarus anyway. I kept a fast pace, but I was actually able to relax.

Eventually, I made it to the heart where the Doors of Death had been chained and I found it abandoned too. A spot that had been packed to the brim with monsters vying to get out just a month ago was now completely empty. It was incredibly odd. Where had they all gone?

Everything being so empty was honestly a surprise. Even without the Doors this seemed like a spot that was always crawling with monsters. What reason could they possibly have for abandoning it?

I wanted to find out because it left a queasy feeling in my stomach, but I kept moving. The Giants won't be that close so quickly, but better safe than sorry.

The heart had been the furthest I'd gone in Tartarus before, so the rest of the journey was unfamiliar territory. The fact that I had no idea what's ahead scared me, but not as much as it should have. I'd already been given safe passage by Nyx and I've already overcome many of the most powerful beings down here anyway.

The journey was short compared to the distance I traveled originally, but much more treacherous. It evolved from a barren wasteland into a thick, hazy jungle. It looked like a jungle, but had none of the normal features I'd ever seen in a jungle before. It was completely dead and colorless. It also had no path of any sorts to walk through. I was forced to slash and hack my way through it all while the prickers on the branches and vines stabbed and picked at anywhere my skin was exposed. It was absolutely miserable.

I had no idea where I was, how far I had to go, or whether I was even going in the right direction so I did the one thing I knew I could do. I kept going. It took a little over an hour and a body full of scratches, but eventually I emerged out into an open clearing. I couldn't believe my eyes. A month in Tartarus time and who knows how long in regular time of constant physical torment and impossible challenges had left me almost hopeless, but here I am. Standing within view of my destination. Tartarus' Palace.

The palace was stunning. It was like Hades' palace on steroids. It was just as dark and foreboding, but it was twice as big and just as fancy as the Versailles Palace. Yeah, I know what the Versailles Palace is. I may not have been good at school, but I did learn a little when Annabeth taught me about famous architecture.

I remember she showed me the palace one day when she was working on Olympus because Aphrodite wanted a temple with connection to France.

Ah… The good times. It was so easy back then.

I wished with all my heart to go back if only for a minute, but that might not happen ever again. I'm about to get a new mission, and it could be anything.

It took me a minute to snap out of my thoughts, but eventually I did and I made my way up to the entrance.

I reached the huge double doors and I gave it a solid knock. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, but then the hinges creaked and they slowly started to creep open. Once the doors were wide enough to let me in, I walked through and made my way to the throne room. I wasn't sure who was copying who, but the throne room looked just like Hades' when I visited him in the Underworld. The only difference was instead of being completely black it was more of a hazeley purple. When I entered the room the throne was empty, but there were several beings around the room which I assumed were some minor children of Tartarus all in minor side conversations, as soon as they saw me though it all stopped. I immediately became the center of attention and the room became deathly quiet. All eyes were drilled onto me until I heard the booming voice of Tartarus.

"So you made it. It's about time."

The voice started out of nowhere, but halfway through the sarcastic welcome he appeared on the throne. He looked really similar to what he looked like the last time I saw him at the Doors of Death. He was massive and absolutely shredded. He had swirling, glistening purple skin accentuated by his talon like fingers. Everything about him was normal except the always disturbing whirlpool of darkness where his face should have been. Barely seeing it for a split second the first time was nightmare fuel, but now I have a view of it that I will never be able to unsee.

"I was hoping you would make it this far. I wasn't sure you were worthy, but now I know you are. I have a room prepared for your stay. Go rest and we will meet up to discuss why I have tasked you with coming here. There is no point discussing it now after such a hard journey."

"Yes. Thanks Tartarus. I definitely need any rest I can get, but before I forget I want to tell you the Giants were chasing after me on the way up here."

"It's Lord Tartarus to you Perseus. Do not forget we are not friends. I will not have a mortal address me with such disrespect. As for the Giants, I am their father. They have no quarrel with me and as a matter of fact they serve my will. You have no need to worry because they will obey me."

"I hope you're right. As for my respect, do you really deserve it after what you did to Bob?"

"Yes. I do deserve your respect. You would be dead without me."

"Still doesn't make me happy with you."

"And it shouldn't, but know that I can still kill you."

"But you can't because you need me, so I'm going to take my chances. I hope to talk to you about this mission soon, because I want to be free again."

Before Tartarus could say anything else I turned and walked out. Tartarus beckoned one of his children to lead me to my room and I was lights out right as I hit the bed.

I was hoping to avoid dreams tonight because it would make everything a lot easier, but did I really expect to be that lucky? At least it wasn't a nightmare I guess. Instead I was back on Olympus. Not in the throne room though. This time I was in a temple. It was made of solid gold and it felt like it was burning my eyes out. The Temple of Apollo. I was always pretty cool with Apollo, but that didn't really explain why my dreams would put me here in his temple. Then I saw him. He was sitting there with an intense look on his face. It looked like he was in deep thought muttering to himself about something. In his hands was a golden piece of wood. He was fiddling with it as I tried to get close enough to hear what he was saying.

"Have to stop them. Need to be ready… "

His voice dragged off as he looked up. Then his face lit up and he yelled.

"It's time!"

He stood up and flashed out of the temple leaving me staring at his empty chair. Being that the dream was over I woke up.

What could this dream mean? What could he possibly have to stop? Hopefully it doesn't have something to do with the pending war between my dad and Zeus. It sounds to me like something is going down soon. Hopefully I'm not too late for it while I'm down here. Maybe if I get out in time I can go back and stop whatever madness the world has gone to in my time away.

*knock**knock*

"Yeah, come in."

One of Tartarus' children opened the door.

"Father will see you now."

I jumped up out of bed and followed him. A minute later after mazing our way through the palace I was left in a small little conference room like the ones I had disciplinary meetings in at school, waiting for him to arrive. Being ADHD as a demigod I started pacing the room. A minute later he flashed in and sat down at the head of the table.

"Sit down Perseus, despite your rudeness, we have much to discuss."

I decided not saying anything would be the best approach, so I followed his direction and sat down in the chair diagonal from him. Close enough to have a quiet conversation, but just out of his reach in case things got out of control. I had a feeling that being out of his reach wouldn't matter all that much if he decided to attack so I wasn't all that worried with where I sat though. Once I'd made myself comfortable I looked up and I gave Tartarus a little nod to indicate I was ready for him to continue.

"Perseus. We have our differences, and those will never be overcome, but I respect you. Do you know why I respect you? It's because we're more similar than you might think."

I couldn't believe he was trying to relate with me. The monster that killed Bob and fathered the Giants wants me to try and understand him.

"How could you say that? We are **Nothing** alike!"

"Oh, but we are Perseus, we are."

"Then tell me. What makes me anything like you?"

"We both have allies that want us dead."

My jaw went slack in shock over that bombshell he just dropped on my head. An ally of his wants him dead? More importantly, and ally wants me dead? What could he possibly mean.

"An ally wants me dead? What do you mean?"

"I mean someone you thought you could trust and believe has been plotting your murder and death for years."

"And who might that be?"

"It's Zeus. The king of the gods. Your ally in the wars. He's wanted you dead since the beginning, and his plan to do so has finally come together."

What he was saying kind of made sense, but I was still skeptical. He could easily be tricking me into fighting against Olympus for his benefit. I needed to know more.

"Then why didn't he just kill me in the throne room? There were so many ways to kill me earlier. You must be lying, because your story just doesn't make sense."

"Oh, but it does Perseus, his plan is so genius I wish I'd have thought of it myself. He manipulated everything he could in his power to keep control over Olympus. It all started when it finally started to dawn on him how powerful you had truly become. With you by his side, Poseidon or any other god for that matter, could have easily overthrown him. Zeus knew he needed you gone, but he couldn't do it directly. If the other gods knew about the murder they would turn on him, and he would lose his throne that way too. Once you escaped Tartarus, he hatched a plan that began to take shape over the next couple of months after. He knew you had many enemies down here and if you ever came to the pit again you would never survive, so that became his goal. He gave you hope that you could end all of the war by killing all of the evil down here in the pit, but secretly he knew it could never be done. He hoped that in the end you would kill as many of his enemies as you could while losing your own life in the process. It was the perfect two birds with one stone plan. The plan was perfect, almost too perfect, but before he could put it into action he had to make certain you would die here. He told the other gods it was for the good of Olympus to prevent a war, then he banned them from bestowing their blessings on you. Did you ever wonder why Hades gave you armour instead of his blessing? He would have been violating Zeus's royal decree. Even with all those contingencies, it still wasn't enough for him. That's when he contacted me. He wanted me to help you kill his enemies, then in return he would let me kill you as his sacrifice."

"Wait… You brought me here to kill me?"

"Originally, yes, but now I have a different plan that involves keeping you alive and letting you live. You could be of use to me and to be honest I feel kind of bad for you. You've had a terrible life, even for a hero, and it's about to get so much worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I need your help."

"Okay Tartarus, what can I do for you? You're letting me live, it's the least I can do."

"I need you to kill Nyx."

"Kill Nyx! Are you crazy. I would die before I could even lift a finger to her."

"With that we can both agree, but you are our only hope. Nyx used to be my ally, but she has become more powerful than me and she plans to drain me of my power, kill me, then take over Tartarus."

"Why would she do that? At least Zeus trying to kill me makes a little sense. Why would she want to kill you like you say and take over?"

"Because she's not content with living down here in her little Mansion of Night. Right now I'm the only thing stopping her from taking over the world and I'm losing my strength fast. I will not be able to hold out forever, so I need you to help me fight her off."

"How am I supposed to help though? She is way too powerful."

"You help by training and preparing. You are not ready to fight her, but you will need to be. That is why I'm sending you back up to the normal world. You will leave Tartarus and return to the surface, where you will be getting ready and improve your skills. Then when the time is right, you will return and join what little army and strength I have left and you will lead the charge that saves the world from Nyx."

"Why are you helping us in the first place? Why are you not siding with her?"

"Nyx and I were allies like I said, but she became greedy with power. I was content with my spot as Ruler of the Pit, but Nyx wants everything. She's even willing to kill her own brothers if it gives her more power. I could not stand by and let the Earth be destroyed because I would be the next target. This may have made me her target earlier, but I have a better chance of survival this way than any other way."

"Okay Tartarus. This is a lot to take in in such a short time, but I believe you. It all makes sense in a twisted, evil sort of way. I accept your mission. I will return to the surface and train for the ultimate battle that is sure to come. I will never be friends with someone as evil as you, but Nyx cannot win, so in my opinion the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Thank you Perseus, we have no other option but to win this new war. One last thing before we prepare you to leave. Beware of both friends and enemies on the surface. Zeus will still want you dead if he finds out you survived, and he will use your failed quest as an excuse to kill you. Now go off and meet me in the throne room in 10 minutes. It's time for you to go home."


	9. Back to the Surface

**A/N: We finally made it out of Tartarus! Let me know what you want to see next. Thank you all for the support. I couldn't keep writing or find the motivation to continue without all of your support. I'll try to update soon.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, Plot is mine**

Back to the Surface

 **(Percy)**

After my meeting with Tartarus, I walked back to the room I was staying in to gather my things, but right as I entered the room I realized the stupidity of my decision. I had nothing to grab. My special armour from Hades was always on me and there was no need to change it, and Riptide stayed in my pocket no matter where I left it. So I decided I'd get an early start on the way to the throne room.

It took a couple of minutes to find my way, but I made it to the room about 5 minutes before he was expecting me. I walked in and it was completely empty. It was eery and most definitely creepy being in the throne room alone, but I couldn't think of anything better to do.

It felt like forever, but eventually the room started to fill up and Tartarus flashed in. My time had finally arrived to go back. Oh how great it feels. It makes me wanna jump up and down and break out into song.

As much as I wanted to do it, I knew there would never, ever be a time and a place for it, so I decided not to. Lost in my thoughts, I almost missed it, but Tartarus cleared his throat expectantly and the crowd went quiet.

"We have gathered here today, because we have a new hope. There is a grave danger lurking in the night, but we have a new champion to bring back the day. Nyx will try to kill us all, but this hero here in front of us can change that. He will train, and once he is ready, he will return and lead the fight for our lives!"

The crowd was exhilarated and cheered loudly as he described a way to save them all. It was obvious they were scared of Nyx and the coming war, so they were willing to listen and put their hope in almost anything. Even if they have even less trust in me helping them than I do in Zeus ever doing the right thing. Once the cheering died down, Tartarus began to give war plans to the room on their strategy to defeat Nyx.

It seemed to go on and on because everything he said had nothing to do with me, but I stuck with it. I knew it was just a matter of time before I was back on the surface and I was already starting to make a list of things I needed to do once I got back.

As Tartarus was talking, giving directions and instruction on the war plan there was a crash that shook the palace to its core.

It felt like I was back on the Argo II as it was being attacked by the griffins and other monsters during the Giant war. The floor was shaking, the ceiling and walls were cracking and looked on the brink of collapse, and the throne room erupted into chaos.

It was obvious just from my own intuition that the Giants had arrived. I knew they would be chasing after me, but why they were going the extra step and attacking the Palace was beyond me.

Before I could finish my thought, a ceiling beam took the brunt of another booming assault causing it to break apart and crash down right on top of me. I was an inch from being crushed when Tartarus jumped up and tackled me out of the way.

"You saved my life! Why put yourself at risk like that? Don't get me wrong, i'm happy, but why?"

"Cause I need you. Like I said before, you're my only chance in this war, and you can't die now. That's why you need to get out of here. I was wrong about my children. Those bastards were always rash, but to attack their own father without even talking to me. Nyx must have done one hell of a job manipulating them. It's obvious they've come to wipe us out. We can probably hold them back, but we'll be severely weakened."

"I'll help you. We can hold them back. If we work together we can win right now."

"No Perseus. We cannot risk you being captured or killed right now. You must leave. I can sense more than just the Giants here. Nyx has also sent a significant portion of her army as well. We can probably hold them off, but we need to hedge our bets. If you get out and we lose here there's still a chance to win but if you stay here we're doomed."

As he was talking, another crash shook the room and a cannonball took out the front wall of the throne room. The huge hole in the wall gave me a view so I could see out into the field where the Giants and Nyx's army were beginning their attack. The army was huge and obviously well trained. The Giants were leading the charge and following behind them was a couple hundred monsters. If that wasn't enough it looked like they'd been preparing for this attack for a long time. The entire army of monsters had armour and an assortment of Greek weapons, and they came with the artillery as well. They had the catapults they had used to ravage the throne room, battering rams to bring down the gates, and siege towers to climb over the walls. It was like the war games at Camp Jupiter, but life or death. If they took the castle the fight would go from difficult and unlikely to succeed to basically impossible. We needed to hold the palace, but Tartarus was right. It was a good possibility that we would lose, so I needed to leave for the surface before it's too late. We can't all die here or Nyx takes everything.

"You're right Tartarus. I hate to leave this fight, but living to fight another day might be our only option here."

Before Tartarus could respond, we heard the noise of the battlefield quiet down. We looked out with curiosity and we saw Porphyrion walk out in front of his army.

"Why Father? Why did you betray your sister? She is right you know. We deserve this world for ourselves."

Tartarus' face immediately turned into a scowl. He stood up to retort, but before he left he bent back down and whispered to me.

"Behind my throne is a tunnel, it's small, but you can crawl through it. It will take you to the surface. If we survive, I'll contact you when the time's right. Remember what I told you. The time will come when we need you… Be ready."

"Yes Lord Tartarus, I will do what needs to be done. The world won't fall if I have anything to say about it."

He smiled, probably because I called him Lord after our argument about that exact topic yesterday, but then it turned back into a scowl and he walked out to confront his children and the army of Nyx.

I quickly ran away and located the tunnel. He was right about one thing. It was small. I could barely fit into it crawling on my hands and knees. I crouched down to fit in, but before I left I took one last look at my surroundings. Tartarus, the legendary pit of evil, the place only one hero has ever escaped twice.

I took one last look, then I turned back to go up the tunnel and my vision disappeared into darkness, but not before I saw Tartarus pull out his gigantic broadsword, yell at Porphyrion to fight him, and charge into battle.

 **(30 Minutes Earlier)**

 **(Apollo)**

I was sitting in my temple putting the finishing touches on a new bow with my blessing. I'd been warned about a month ago that I needed to make one, but I wasn't told why. All I was told was that the fate of the world relied on it. How could I refuse? The Giant war had already left me in bad graces with Zeus, so I needed a way to prove to him I wasn't a complete mess up. What better way to prove it than to save the world?

As I was twiddling the wooden bow intertwined with golden strand, I heard the voice in my head like an old radio tuning in. I looked up and I immediately stood.

I almost squealed with excitement, but I was able to keep it hidden. It's almost time.

The voice began to talk. I knew it was ancient and powerful, but it sounded desperate. It whispered 'Now's the time. I hope you're ready. Meet my ally at the pickup point and help him if you can. No one can know where you have gone, so make sure you're not being followed.'

I was still confused so I tried to communicate back in my head. 'Why so secret?'

To my surprise the voice talked back 'You will know in time.'

Before I could respond the tuning came back and died out signifying the voice was gone.

I turned around and I walked for the door of the temple. Time to find out what this is all about.

 **(Present)**

 **(Percy)**

Of all the things I expected from the tunnel. Extreme claustrophobia, complete darkness, miles of tunnel, I couldn't anticipate a quick journey. That's exactly what I got though. Once I was completely in the tunnel it sealed itself off behind me, and I was in complete darkness. It would have been just fine for the average demigod, but this exact situation is my greatest fear. Suffocation. I discovered my fear when Gaea almost killed me that way. It was one of the worst thing I'd ever experienced and now those memories were coming back with a force. It was like Annabeth with spiders. I could feel myself freezing up, but I was so close so I kept going. One foot in front of the other.

Fortunately, I didn't need to go too far. It seemed to be a theme with Tartarus. The way in is seemingly bottomless, but the exit is actually pretty quick. The doors of death were a 12 minutes ride, and now this small tunnel was seemingly about 20 minutes of slow crawling.

That was when I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. It was faint, but it was obvious what it was. The surface. Once I could see my way out, my pace quickened significantly. In no time at all, I could finally see the exit back into the world.

I was still wondering why the light was so faint though and didn't get brighter as I came up until I was right on the edge of the tunnel, then I found out why. It was nighttime, and the light was a little streetlamp that's light had flooded over into the hole.

It didn't take much longer until I finally emerged, the tunnel vanished, and I symbolically placed both my feet on the dewy grass like I was Neil Armstrong landing on the moon. It was an unbelievable rush of adrenaline and joy, I was about a second from falling to my knees and kissing the ground when I heard a god flashing in behind me.

The Olympians had probably sensed the tunnel was open and they were sending someone to investigate so I quickly transformed my armour into a cloak and cowl that I pulled over my face before I turned around to face my visitor.

"Apollo! What are you doing here?"

He frowned like he recognized me but couldn't place his finger on my identity, and I almost blew my instructions from Tartarus before I was even out for 10 minutes. He told me not to trust anyone, because most of them had betrayed me, but I almost did it anyway. Loyalty may have been my fatal flaw, but they have to earn my loyalty, and as I see it no one up here has besides my mom and Paul. Even them though I can't contact because they will be monitored constantly.

"You should know why I'm here. You're the voice's ally. He told me to meet you here, make a delivery, and help you if I can."

Then it dawned on me. Tartarus had told me I would have someone help me once I made it out, I just hadn't expected it to be Apollo. I was about to believe him, but I had some questions first to make sure he wasn't setting me up.

"Apollo, what did the voice in your head tell you?"

"It said I was needed to help save the world and I was the only one who could do it."

"And why did you listen to it? You are a god after all."

"Because the voice was ancient and powerful, much more than me, and I believed it. Things have been weird lately ever since Percy left. Something fishy is going on and I don't like it."

I was never the greatest at reading people, but from all the signs I could see he was telling the truth, and I was starting to believe him.

"What do you mean since Percy left? He's only been gone a couple weeks, a month at most."

Apollo's cheery sun spirit seemed to die away at the mention of me not being gone for all that long.

"Well I don't know what world you live in, but Percy's been gone for 2 years. He accepted a mission to Tartarus and never came back."

Everything I'd heard in Tartarus was awful, but I'd heard it before. Oh no! The world's ending. La di da. Big whoop. I can deal with that, but two years of my life just gone!

That didn't even make sense. The last time I was in Tartarus the time matched up with real world time.

Then it dawned on me. It was the Mansion of Night. It all made sense. I stayed there for 2 nights and 2 years passed. That was the only possible explanation. I had only passed by last time, but now that I stayed it must have screwed everything up. There's no telling what's changed in that time.

"Is that one of the reasons you decided to help us then? For Percy?"

I could tell he was getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You could say that, but don't say another word about him. He was the greatest hero I've ever met, and I was lucky to be as close to friends as a god and a demigod can be. I regret those last couple of hours every day. We never should have let him leave."

"Okay Apollo, you've said enough. I believe you. I wanted to find out the truth, and I wanted to find out whether you were here to help me or hurt me. I've found my answer. You're here to save the world and you clearly want to help **me**."

To make it dramatic I emphasized the me, then I pulled the cowl down off of my head to reveal to him my true identity.

I swear to the gods his jaw actually touched to floor. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Per… Perc… Percy… is that really you?"

"Yeah Pollo, it's really me. What else did you expect? You did call me the greatest… "

My sentence was stopped as Apollo ran up and smothered me in a massive bear hug. He definitely let his excitement get the better of him because he almost crushed me.

"My ribs… Please... "

"Okay, okay. I deserve this though."

He finally let me go sparing my life, but not before squeezing me one last time.

"I can't believe you're really alive, it's unbelievable. I can't wait to tell everyone else. We've all mourned your death every day since you've left. It's been hard on us all. We've lost control with each other and the camps have suffered as a result. We need you back."

"No Apollo, I can't come back, and you can't tell anyone about me or my reason for being here."

"What do you mean? We need you, and you're right here."

"I know Apollo, I want to come back and help too, but it's more complicated than that. A war's coming, and many of our former allies have become our enemies."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Nyx started a war to take over Tartarus, then the world after that."

"Are you serious? We have to tell the council. They would actually do something this time."

"That's the problem. Parts of the Olympian council are most likely allied with Nyx."

"What? That's impossible."

"Before you overreact let me explain everything I know."

So that's what I did. I told him about my adventure. My fights with all the different monsters and defeating the Titans. I told him about meeting Tartarus and the journey to his palace. I told him about Nyx plan and Zeus' betrayal. I told him the voice in his head was Tartarus and that Tartarus is fighting to save to world, but losing. I told him about my mission, and that to succeed anyone with connections to Olympus could never find out my true identity.

To be honest, from the facial expressions and body language I saw from Apollo, he didn't want to believe me, but he did. Everything from the past two years of normal time was finally starting to fit together for him. Once I finished and I finally took a breath he looked at me with pity and he nodded his agreement with the plan Tartarus formulated.

"I may not like the idea of working with Tartarus, or sending you on your own to train, I don't see any other way. I'll keep my eyes and ears open on Olympus to see if I can help in any more ways, but for now I'm going to keep my head down so I don't give you away."

"Thanks Apollo. I need people I can trust, and I know you're one of them. Make sure to stay in touch with me, okay."

"Yeah Percy, It's great to have you back. Before I forget though, I have a gift for you."

I was interested. What could he have possibly been told to bring? Then he pulled out the wood I'd seen in my dream. The one with gold strands intertwined in it. Then he pulled out a gold string and looped it on the ends of the wood to form a bow. It was longbow originally in his hands, but once he handed it to me it transformed into a pure gold compound bow. It transformed like my armour from Hades so I assumed that I could also transform this bow with my mind as well.

"It's a bow? Why do I need this? Everyone knows I can't shoot a bow. I have no use for this."

"Exactly why you need one. It all makes sense now why Tartarus told me to make you one. If you learn to use it and train, then you will never be mistaken for Percy. It's the perfect disguise. You won't need a quiver though because it automatically generates arrows on the string when you need it"

"Wow, that actually makes sense. Me as a bowmaster is literally inconceivable. No one will know I'm Percy. Apollo you may have some brain cells left yet."

"Hey! I'm a god. I can still smite you with a snap of my fingers. You're lucky you're my favorite."

"Yeah. I guess I am lucky. Before you go though, where am I and what type of training should I do to get good with the bow and hunting?"

"You're in Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming. In my opinion you should train here and learn how to survive off the land. Then once you learn how to shoot like a master archer and hunt well enough to survive, you should help people and test yourself. How you do that is up to you, but you must push yourself, because from everything I've heard we are running out of time."

"Thanks Apollo, good luck."

"No Percy, good luck to you. You're gonna need it more than I do."


	10. Training Day

**A/N: Please tell me what name you want Percy to have when he meets people he knew before. I'll use all of your input as inspiration for the name. This chapter is more of a filler, so therefore smaller, but it still has some important stuff to set up the next part of the story. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the help.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick's people but my plot**

 **Training Day**

 **(Nighttime)**

 **(Percy)**

So that's what I decided to do. To train and train some more until I was ready for anything.

It all began after my meeting with Apollo. Once he left, I assessed my situation and I decided that Yellowstone actually did make a perfect spot to train. It was far enough removed from every place of importance in the demigod world that no one would sense me and it was secluded enough that the authorities in the main world wouldn't care either, but on the other hand it was also big enough to give me the proper challenges and space I needed.

Then once I decided I would stay here, I needed to assess the rest of the situation. That started with my own body. My sprained ankle was basically healed, but I could still tell it wasn't at 100%. My shoulder was similar. It was still in pain every time I moved it from the fights with the Titans, but it was also still just a matter of time before it was back to normal. I also had scratches everywhere, including a rather lengthy scar on my cheek, but they were all minor flesh wounds. I would have a lot of scars, but over time most of them would fade. Overall, my body wasn't in terrible shape, it was my mind that had taken the brunt of the tole. The nightmares of Tartarus will haunt me for the rest of my life, but that too wasn't my biggest concern. The thought of what's to come in my life is enough to put me on the brink of despair. I've already had a more terrible life than anyone I know, but from all indications it will get a whole lot worse before it gets any better.

After assessing my bodily situation, and taking a count of my injuries, I took the chance to assess my equipment. I took off Hades' armour and I got a chance to finally discover all of it's secrets. I thought I knew them all from before, but now that I was on the surface I noticed two new pocket on the inside. When I opened the first one American money poured out of it. Then I opened the next one, and out poured golden drachmas. I guess the pockets weren't there in Tartarus because I had no need for money, but now that I do thank the gods I got this armour. The god of riches was really looking after me on this one. Once I was done with looking through it, I put it back on and shifted it from armour to jet black civilian clothing before moving on.

After putting my armour back on, I took out my weapons. The first one I analyzed was my newest one, the bow. It was beautiful in my hands. A solid, gold colored, compound bow that I could already tell was perfectly adjusted to my height and weight without a second thought. It was beautiful, but I knew I would have to change it. The gold would stand out like a sore thumb, and it would expose Apollo as my ally. To remedy that problem, I manipulated its color. I dulled the gold until it was a dark coppery color. I also knew I couldn't just walk around all day with a bow in my hands, so I transformed it like my armour into a gold chain. Then I put it around my neck. The next weapon I took out was Riptide. My baby was as beautiful as ever, but I knew I wouldn't be able to use it in combat for a while. If anyone I came upon recognized the weapon, they would immediately recognize me in turn. Not a very good idea if I want to remain anonymous, so I put it back in my pocket. Finally, I took out my last weapon. Kronos' Scythe. Ever since I'd won the fight against him, I hadn't really known what to do with it so I'd transformed it into a wristband. The wristband itself was actually pretty cool. It was half silver and half gold. All I had to do was touch it and think about deploying it and Backbiter came bursting out ready for a fight. It's power was unlike anything I had ever wielded before and that scared me. Then, I transformed it into its original Scythe form and the thing went up into a whole new stratosphere of power. In fear of the power, I quickly transformed it back into a wristband and put it back on. I immediately decided I wouldn't use it at all up here in the real world, but I had a sinking suspicion that I would be needing it eventually, so I decided to keep wearing it for now.

Once everything was back on and I was ready to find a place to stay for the rest of the night, I took one last look at myself. I was actually looking pretty fly. My body looked rugged and fit. The jet black civilian clothes gave me a slick no nonsense look, and the weapons in the form of the chain and wristband added the flair I needed to contrast the black clothes.

About 30 minutes later, on the outskirts of the park I found a small motel. Using the seemingly endless supply of cash, I bought a room and I slept on a bed. It would be the first time and last time in a while, because tomorrow my training begins.

 **(1 Year Later)**

 **(Percy)**

The training began that very next day. I went to an outdoors store the next day to get some supplies like a tent and some food to eat until I learned how to hunt, but I decided that for everything else I needed to learn how to do it myself.

It was a difficult challenge and definitely a grind, but It was worth it because I was able to improve all of the skills I need to defeat Nyx. I trained extra hard because I knew if I took one day off that could be the difference between life and death.

Every morning, I would wake up at 6 am sharp where I would immediately get up and work on my conditioning. It would begin with a 10 mile run that got longer as I got better. It was hard for a couple of weeks, but as I improved my conditioning it became a breeze. Then every morning after my run, I would work on my athleticism by running an obstacle course I set up along with some additional calisthenics.

After my morning run, I would walk through the woods the collect my breakfast from various traps I set up. For the first couple of weeks, I ate from the food I bought, but as I began to run out I needed to figure out how to trap small animals. I failed miserably the first couple of times, but once I started to get a better hand for building effective traps, I would pretty much catch at least one small animal every night.

Today I was lucky, and I ended up catching two rabbits. I was going to have a great breakfast!

Once I retrieved breakfast, I would reset the trap and head back to camp.

Camp was actually a pretty nice place. I had found a secluded place at the corner of Yellowstone pretty far off the beaten path, but as it turns out it was still perfectly suitable for all my was a flat valley area of about 100 square yards that was hidden on one side by a rocky mountain wall, and the other side by a small creek. The rest was completely surrounded by thick woods. It was perfect because it gave me freshwater, firewood, seclusion, and a big enough area for a shooting range to practice my archery.

Back at camp I would get a fire started, then prepare the meat, and get some water where I would make a small stew.

After breakfast, I did archery training. It was miserable all summer. I couldn't even hit the target for the first month. It took that whole summer and almost four hours of practice a day to get there, but by the time fall hit I was at least hitting the target every time. That fall was when it really started to take off for me. By Christmas time, I was hitting at or right near the bullseye from a still position every time. It was the most dedication I had ever put into anything in my life, and as a result I had succeeded in teaching myself how to shoot a bow. That wasn't enough though, I needed to become a master. So that's what I did. I put myself to the test every day for the next 6 months up until the present day. I would try different angles, different distances, different rates of fire, and most importantly during different movements. By summer, I was as good if not better than the hunters of Artemis. Given the chance I might be an equal of Apollo himself.

That training went until lunch. For lunch, I would eat leftovers from dinner the night before and from the morning's breakfast.

After lunch, I would begin my combat training. I knew I wouldn't be able to use my swords up here, but I still needed to be in peak physical condition using them because I will definitely be using them in the war against Nyx. Every afternoon I would start by training with a sword. Then I would work sword and shield exercises. After that I would practice dual sword techniques. Finally, I would work my hand-to-hand combat skills. I was basically in the best shape of my life, don't mean to brag, and it felt really good. I felt like I could win a fight against anyone. Obviously, Nyx and her family of allies was a different story, but I could tell I was close. I just felt more powerful than I ever had before. I was still no god, but it would definitely be a good fight if I fought one.

With combat training out of the way, I would need dinner. For my dinners I would go on the hunt. Every night, I would work on my stalking skills as I would search for and hunt down numerous animals. It was a tough ask when I wasn't that good with a bow and I didn't know how to travel stealthily, but I was able to survive until I improved. It may have took some time, but by the present I have also become a great tracker with pretty good stealth skills. I was never going to be a ninja, but I was no slouch. I had successfully tracked and hunted deer, elk, moose, bears, and a boar among other things.

I was actually surprised that in all my hunts, I didn't come upon any monsters. I thought that I would give out a powerful stench that would attract them, but apparently I was wrong. I was far away from society anyway so that might be the reason, but I had another sinking suspicion why they weren't. They were either focusing on other weak points or they were gathering for something big. Despite the lack of attempts to attack me, I was always on the lookout when I went on a hunt.

After a successful hunt that would be my dinner for the night and it would be my lunch for the next day.

This cycle repeated itself until today. The first day of summer, and I knew I was ready to leave Yellowstone. I had completed my training, and it was time. It was time to help people and put myself to the test.

After finishing a nice venison dinner, I packed up the camp and I erased all evidence I had ever been here and I went to bed for one last time before beginning my departure to start my quest.

My first mission? Track the hunt, access their records, and find out what I missed in my three years away from Olympian politics.


	11. Infiltration

**A/N: I haven't posted in a little bit so I have a little longer of a chapter here. Percy needs a lot of training to beat Nyx, so he needs to meet a lot of people and have a lot of experiences to do that. The majority of these people and situations will be canon, but for one or two people of it I want to do a small crossover. The crossovers will never be the main focus unless the people want them more. Let me know how you feel about this direction I've set up. I myself am super excited about it. Thank You all for the Support.**

 **Disclaimer: Possession: Characters=No, Plot=Yes**

 **Infiltration**

 **(3 Weeks Later)**

 **(Arizona)**

 **(Percy)**

It took forever, but I was finally able to track down my target.

It was horrible.

I started out basically clueless on where to find them, so I decided to snoop around all the areas I had seen the Hunt in the past, but I was having no luck at all. I started in Washington at the Amazon warehouse and surrounding landscape. I couldn't pick up their trail, so I moved onto Camp Jupiter. I didn't have any luck there either, so I just kept on going. After Camp Jupiter, I made my way down to the Wolf House, but just like everything else, there was nothing I could use on the trail so I moved on.

The journey was excruciating. It had been a little over a week and a half and I had nothing on the trail. The summer solstice was only a little over a month away, and I needed to know my next move as soon as possible. So I made one last desperate attempt by walking through the Rocky Mountains where I met Thalia and the hunters when they had been hunting Lycaon and his pack during the Giant war.

I spent 3 days just searching for anything that could give me a trail and I was about to give up when I saw it. It was small, but my constant practice as a tracker made sure I didn't miss it. It was a silver thread hanging from a tree near a small creek. It was exactly the start I needed. The Hunt prided itself on leaving the area they camped in better than they found it, so finding where they'd been in the first place was almost impossible, but once you had a starting point it became a whole lot easier. They weren't the huntees after all, they were the hunters. They weren't all that concerned about being followed.

Once I found their old campsite, the job became a whole lot easier. Although it would have been hard for a novice to follow them, I was able to stay on their trail. The trail was thank the gods only about a week old and was headed in the southwest towards Arizona. I couldn't guarantee anything, but since it was the closest national park in that direction my guess was they made camp at or near the Grand Canyon so I started to pick up the pace.

That lead me to where I am now. Three weeks into my journey and about a mile outside the Hunt's camp. I haven't gotten any closer out of fear sentries might be able see me in the bright of day in my all black clothing, but I knew I was close because not only were they in the spot I would have chosen to camp, but I could see the smoke from a large fire rising up into the sky.

I decided to climb up in the nearest tree for some cover, then catch a few Z's before my infiltration of the camp tonight. Only a couple more hours before go time.

I woke up three hours later refreshed and dreamless. I couldn't tell why I hadn't had any dreams, but I was thankful for it. It might have been Tartarus helping me, but it's hard to tell so I didn't spend a lot of time on it. It actually worked out in my favor in fact, because the last thing I needed was more questions. I was instead able to focus on my preparations and planning for the job.

It took about another hour of waiting for the sun the set completely, but once it did, I was able to quietly maneuver my way into position outside the camp.

The entirety of the field the Hunt was using as a camp was a clearing about the size of a baseball field. There were 20 tents near the middle of the clearing forming a fairly wide circle around a large table next to an equally large campfire. A little ways away from the tents was an archery range. The amount of tents was surprising, but the more I thought about it, the more it started to make sense. There were about 15 regular sized tents, which since there were about 30 hunters added up to two per tent. Then there was a slightly bigger than normal tent and a much larger main tent. Those looked to be the tents of Thalia and Artemis. Then finally, there were three more tents that looked to be for supplies.

Overall, it was a pretty simple setup, but it was a setup perfectly crafted over time for their exact needs. It was easy, quick to set up, and repeatable. Then once they needed to leave it was easy to pack and move on without a trace they had ever been there.

The hunters themselves were all sitting around the table. Thalia and Artemis sat across from each other right in the middle where they could talk to anyone. My guess was that no one would be on guard while they ate and hung out around the fire. It was the perfect time to sneak into the camp. The only problem would be the extent to which I needed to search. I had originally anticipated a smaller camp that would take less time to search, but this was going to be a lot more difficult. I would need to search not only Artemis' and Thalia's tents, but I would need to check the storage tents too. If I'd only been gone for a couple of days I might have only needed to search the main tent, but I needed more. I needed to find new developments as well as archives.

Not wasting another second, I pulled the cowl covering my face down to disguise me, and I emerged from my spot hidden in the shadows of the forest. I started to work my way towards the tents closest to my position.

It took some time as I had to make it the entire way without making so much as a peep, but eventually I was right outside one of the regular tents. The only problem was it was on the far side of where I actually needed to go. Not only that but all the entrances were facing the tables.

I needed to work my way around, but I couldn't help myself from stopping and just listening. Hiding behind the tents, I could hear the hunters eating, talking, and laughing with each other. I hadn't talked to anyone or even really seen anyone since Apollo came to me a year ago, and he'd never been able to contact me after or risk exposing the whole operation. It was actually incredibly depressing. In solitude with only my thoughts of the mission and in a constant state of terror, I had been pushed to the brink, and I'd almost gone insane. I missed the old days. It didn't matter how many wars we fought in, or how terrible it was. I just want to live that life again if only for a minute.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost missed my opportunity to move along the tents. The entire table burst out in laughter, and I knew I could take this opportunity to get to the first supply tent. So I did.

Fortunately, no one seemed to notice my move so I was in the clear.

Now I was onto the hard part. I had a decision to make. Either cut a hole in the back and leave an obvious sign I was here, or expose myself and try to avoid the eyes of 20 trained killers. It was an impossible choice. If they find out about a spy snooping around from the cuts in the tents they will hunt me down, and as the name implies they are pretty darn good at it, but if I get caught in the open they'll overrun me.

I decided in the end that I needed to take my chances being hunted. The ramifications of being found here were too high, and if they do hunt me I have a chance to either lose them or give myself the advantage in battle.

So I clicked Riptide open and I cut into the first supply tent. No going back now. I stepped inside.

Blast. This tent's useless. I had cut into the food tent. It was like my mom's apartment kitchen on the inside. It must have been Artemis' magic that made the tents bigger on the inside.

Without wasting a second I quietly backed out to move onto the next tent. Cutting into the food tent was a huge mistake, because the moment they brought in dishes they would notice the cut.

I picked up the pace a little as I slipped over to the next supply tent. This time I cut in and I swore to myself again. The armory wouldn't be much help. I'm already strapped, and I had no experience with hunting knives. Maybe I'll take some if I ever come back.

I quickly backed out again and I cut open the final supply tent. Third time's a charm I guess because this tent was the group war room. Used in time of war as a communal base of operations, but from what I could gather they were only using it currently to track animal and monster movements. Unfortunately, once they found out about what I'm doing I would become priority 1 on this map. No time to think about that now though. I have work to do.

I quickly made my way over to some filing cabinets and I quickly sorted my way through them. I couldn't find much, but my dyslexia made it hard to really do anything quickly so I took what looked important and I grabbed it. I had never tried it before, but I mentally told my cloak to make a backpack and what do you know, it worked. A jet black pack was sticking out the back of my cloak. I quickly shoved what I had in there and I made my way out. It would be a lot of work looking over everything later, and I might have missed something important, but I had bigger concerns.

After the supply tent it got tricky, now I was onto Thalia and Artemis' tents. They were right next to the supply tents, but they were more exposed to the center table and campfire. To reach the tents I would need to cross visible territory. So far I had been covered in darkness, so they would have had to make an extraordinary effort to see me, but now I was putting everything on the line.

It also didn't help that they had finished eating. Everyone was getting up to go to their tents and I was trapped. They would walk in the kitchen and see the cut. I was doomed.

I was on the verge of making a break for it, when I noticed something strange. They never brought there dishes to the kitchen. Instead, they all gathered around the fire and continued enjoying themselves.

Not only did I avoid discovery, but the movement to the fire allowed me to sneak by while they were all distracted and with a quick cut I was in Thalia's room. I looked around, but I knew it was most likely a waste of time. Thalia had never been a scholar. She was an action person and she wouldn't keep much sensitive information in her room where she would have no need for it.

That dead end left me with one last place to look. The tent of the goddess Artemis herself.

Like all the others I cut in from the back and I assessed the situation. There didn't seem to be much. It looked exactly like the kind of room you would expect from the goddess of the hunt. Silver paint and furniture with animal pelts and furs on the walls and floors to show off her accomplishments. It was actually quite cozy. I didn't see anything important on her desk so I was just about ready to leave when I saw it. It was small, and in most situations I would have never noticed it, but a small part of her wall was bulging out. It wasn't more than an inch, but it was obviously important because it was one of the few parts of the wall not covered by a pelt.

I ran my hand along it, then I gently pressed it down. I was right, it was a button. The giant black bear pelt that covered the biggest wall suddenly started to change. It morphed into a chalkboard. My jaw just about fell to the floor when I saw what was written on it.

It was a war plan.

I immediately began to assess what was written on the board. It was clear that the war plan wasn't an active one, but more of a war preparation. I wouldn't need to worry about jumping back into a world at war, but I was definitely going to be jumping into a tension filled one for sure.

On both sides of the board there was a roster, which I assumed were the two sides in this potential war Artemis was preparing for.

The first one was headed by Zeus. Underneath him was Hera, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Nike, Iris, Hercules, the Centaurs, and the Amazons. Interestingly, the Amazons were listed twice.

The opposing side was led off by Poseidon. Following him was Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hecate, the Cyclops, and the Satyrs.

It was obvious even before I left for Tartarus all those earth years ago that this was how the mythological world had been divided. It didn't look pretty. If a civil war did break out along these battle lines it would be a disaster. Fortunately, Artemis and the hunt seemed to be on the side that hadn't wanted to send me to Tartarus. They most likely wouldn't turn me in to Zeus, but it's impossible to tell. This was a preparation anyway. They weren't actually in a war, so Zeus was still the king of the gods. No matter how much I hate him, he still has way more power than almost everyone, including me.

Besides, Tartarus had told me no one can be trusted, so I can't just go believing in people. Everyone has their own agenda, and until I know more I can't be sure of anybody's. Especially man haters like the Hunt. They would actually probably enjoy turning me in, or worse, just for snooping around.

I took one last look at the plans, because if it ever did get to that point of all out war then I would have an idea of their strategy, then I went back to the button in the wall and I re hid the chalkboard. It was time to leave. I had already spent enough time here. They would be leaving the fire any minute now and I did not want to be her when they found out what I'd done.

I must have jinxed myself or something talking about getting out undetected, because I hadn't even made it to the door when I accidentally misstepped on one of the pelts on the floor. I heard a little squeak and when I looked down, a huge wolf pelt was staring up at me. Without thinking I flinched jumping back right into Artemis' desk knocking everything over. With just my luck everything fell over and clanged to the floor. In retrospect it probably wasn't that loud, but to me it sounded like a cannon going off in the middle of an earthquake. It didn't matter though, because the chatter died down around the fire.

They'd heard me, and they were headed this way.

I made a split second decision, and I abandoned all stealth. I was seconds away from being stuck in the tent with an Olympic goddess, so I bolted. As fast as I could possibly run, I went out the back and across the open ground towards the treeline. I was heading in the opposite direction of the way I entered, but hopefully I could use that to my advantage and throw them off the trail.

It took the hunters about 10 more seconds for them to realize what had actually happened. That must have been how long it took for Artemis to get to her room, see the damage, then run back out and raise the alarm.

I had a pretty good head start on making it to the forest, when the shit hit the fan on my easy escape.

I was running as fast as I could trying to get to the cover of the dark forest as quick as possible, when a silver arrow flew past me and smashed into the nearest tree ripping through its bark and making a deep incision.

"Stop! Intruder. We'll show mercy if you stop right now and comply."

It was Artemis. I turned my head back and what I saw would have made me smile a couple years ago, but this wasn't a couple of years ago. It was Artemis and Thalia running after me. I wasn't surprised that they were the first two, but this could actually work out in my favor because they don't know anything about me. If the whole hunt had been prepared for a fight I stood little chance of beating them without exposing my identity. Now that it was just them I could focus all my energy on losing them and escaping. Right before I entered the thick forest, I stopped and turned around. It would be so much easier if I could tell them who I am, but I couldn't without putting everything in jeopardy. Instead, all they would get to see is a mysterious man in all black and a covered face who was spying and stealing their private information. Not exactly a good look.

"And how do I find that hard to believe? I know your type of mercy, and I'll have to take a hard pass"

Artemis took my rejection of her 'offer' angrily.

"Then we will kill you slowly and make you pay for your incursion on our camp!"

"You have to catch me first."

With a flash, I simultaneously snatched my bow chain off my neck and transformed it into all its beauty as a full compound bow. Then before Artemis or Thalia could even make a move I had an arrow on its way towards both of them. Or at least that's what it looked like to them. We were about 30 yards apart, and I knew the arrows would only go exactly 29 yards. I did this because I didn't want it to hit them, but instead bury right at their feet and spook them. It may not have been pretty, but it served its purpose. They both jumped back and I was able to slip into the woods. I ran until I was into the densest part of the woods, then I immediately took a sharp right turn. The Hunters would most likely fan out, but the last thing they would expect would be for me to stay relatively close to the camp. The prey always runs when given the chance. At least that's what they would assume.

I made my way around the clearing, and I settled back down into the spot I initially scouted the camp from. It was almost impossible to see me wrapped up in the cloak, even up close. I would spend the night here monitoring the camp, then I would leave the next morning to find somewhere safer. It would be a lot easier to cover my tracks if I could see what I was doing so it made no sense to do it tonight. I would just leave an easy path to follow if I did.

The Hunt was out searching for me for several hours. One even got within 10 yards of me, but my plan worked like a charm. The hunters were unsuccessful. I could see the defeat on their faces as they returned. The camp was about as quiet as can be, and most of them had their heads down in disgust.

It was a long and excruciating night without any sleep, but I survived and in no time it was morning.

At the crack of dawn, as soon as everything was clear enough to see, I slipped out. This time I made sure I didn't make the same mistake as last time and I took it slow and careful. I needed to be perfect, because no matter how hard I tried the Hunt would search for me relentlessly. I was now there number one target. If I gave them any hint of where I might be going, they would find me before I got there.

I didn't really have anywhere to go now until I had the chance to look through all of the logs and information I'd stolen, so I just started out east. I couldn't go back to the place about a mile outside camp I stayed before the assault, because it was too close and would be one of the first places looked. I just needed to go. Fortunately I was in great physical shape from my training so I ate up miles like they were nothing. By the end of the day I had made it to Tuba City which according to the map I saw at the local hotel was about 50 miles away. I decided that I would need a room and a desk for my analysis of the papers so I got a room and I laid everything out.

It took hours just to sort everything I had stolen, but it was worth it. Most of it was just daily reports on the Hunt's whereabouts and doings. It was all pretty boring and useless, but I needed to do it to make sure I didn't miss anything. The most important thing I saw out of all of these papers is that they had seen some monsters they had never seen before. I wasn't surprised though because I guessed they were some of Nyx's forces. It was expected, but also a bad omen. If Nyx already had some of her forces on the main world it would be just a matter of time before it became bigger and more ambitious attacks.

Then I moved on to the more interesting stuff. Olympus newspapers and messages for Artemis delivered by Hermes. In the papers, there were a ton of juicy rumors about Aphrodite's love life, Hephaestus' latest tech, and tales of Olympic success, but there was still an overlying tension in every word that was written down. You could see it if you looked between the lines in the newspapers, but it was even more obvious in the messages. A majority of the messages were about scuffles in the throne room, and worry over the future of Olympus. In public, Olympus was stronger than it had ever been, but in reality it was crumbling in on itself. Zeus' fear of losing power put him in direct odds with everyone else and it showed. Only his iron will to maintain power was keeping him in control.

I looked through everything and I hadn't really found a next step to take, but then standing out among the messages was something I hadn't noticed before. One of the messages for Artemis was thicker and bulkier than the rest. I picked it up again and read the note. It was from Hestia of all people. It read…

 _Artemis,_

' _Zeus has consolidated his alliance with the Amazons. They no longer serve the Olympic council, they are only loyal to him. As you know, this is a big blow. The council has lost influence with perhaps our most powerful fighting force. Be ready Artemis. Zeus' lust for power might push him off the deep end, and now we don't have Percy to solve that problem for us. I have acquired this map of everything mythological in the new world, it is constantly shifting and updating. We must begin preparations if we are to survive.'_

 _Hestia_

The message scared me, but it wasn't that surprising given Zeus' history. I decided to move on to this map mentioned in the letter.

Loah and behold, there was a map in this message, which in turn explained why the letter was bulkier. I pulled it out of its little pocket and I spread it out across the table. It was actually smaller than I thought it would be, but it wasn't that small and it was clearly visible. It was a little bigger than the poster boards my Mom used at the candy shop for advertising, and it showed everything. It showed America from the entrance to the underworld to the Olympic throne room, it showed the Caribbean and everything in the new sea of monsters, and it showed everything in the Mediterranean from Spain to Greece. It was incredible. Everything I could possibly need to find was on here. Even Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

This map was clearly a powerful tool, but I needed to make sure I used it right. In the wrong hands this thing could mean the fall of Olympus and western civilization. I would need to be careful with this, but on the other hand this would be the perfect advantage and using this and the message I might just be able to find where I need to go next.

I read over the message one more time. Something was off about the way Hestia talked about the Amazons. Yes, they were an incredible group of warriors, but they couldn't possibly turn the tide in a civil war between the gods, so what was so special about them? I had to be missing something. It just doesn't make any sense.

I looked over the map, and I was at a loss. Every single place I had ever seen or heard of was accounted for, so what was their secret?

It took some time, and I almost forgot about it, but then I remembered the war preparations.

There had been something off about the Amazons on that board as well. There name had been written twice. Were there two factions of Amazons? The Amazons had been split when Otrera returned and tried to overthrow Hylla, but Hylla squashed her like a bug and formed them back stronger than ever. That just seemed so unrealistic with her as queen. I don't think that's the case, so it must be something else.

I looked at the map and I looked for anything about the Amazons that could help, failing again. I was almost at a loss for words over the weirdness of the entire situation, but I was still able to mutter under my breath in disgust at my incompetence.

"Come on stupid map. I gotta figure out this whole Amazon thing. You can't let me down now."

I smashed my hand down in frustration and I stood up to walk away, but then it started glowing. I immediately ran back and saw the results of my complaining.

Amazingly, the map seemed to respond to those voice commands. When I asked for it to show me the Amazons, it lit up the label where they lived over Seattle. That means I can find any place just by asking the map. Maybe I can find out what's going on.

I quickly looked around the rest of the map to see if there were indeed two types of Amazons, and to my disbelief there actually was another label glowing. When I saw where it was located I raised my eyebrow and I gave a quick chuckle. No wonder I couldn't find it and nobody knew about it. It was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Pretty far southeast of the sea of monsters. It must have been hidden for a reason only the gods know. I'm lucky I got this map or I would have never know until it was too late. Now I have an advantage. I know something Zeus thinks I don't.

I needed to know though. What kind of unstoppable army do the gods, excuse me, does Zeus have?

This new development has become my priority, and in my current situation it could not have worked out more perfect. I can both get away from the Hunt and scout on this new army at the same time. It's a win win.

So I decided. I'm about to get tropical.

Time to take a nice little work vacation to the small island of Themyscira, home of the Amazons.


	12. National Lampoon's Themysciran Vacation

**A/N: Merry Christmas readers! As a Christmas present I will try to post another chapter before Christmas day. I took a break from finals to edit this so please enjoy. Next, let me know what you think about the new character. Do you know who she is? Should she be important? Finally, If you are an artist this notice is for you. If you like the story could you please PM me a drawing of the Percy I've created with all his stuff? If I like it I will make it the stories image on the site. Thank you all for the amazing support. I couldn't keep doing it without all of you.**

 **Disclaimer: Not my character. It is my Plot though**

 **National Lampoon's Themysciran Vacation**

 **(Grand Canyon)**

 **(Artemis)**

The last 48 hours have been an absolute disaster. There's no other way to put it.

Everything had been great up until that mysterious thief showed up.

We'd had a successful days hunt, hunting down some rampaging hellhounds and dracanae. So as a little reward I was enjoying the crisp nights air around the campfire with my hunters when I heard a crash. It wasn't loud, but it was coming from my tent. I assumed it was an animal, but I ran up anyway because I didn't want anything to get damaged. I was about to enter the tent to see what I would be eating for breakfast tomorrow when I saw him running across the field. The mysterious man was about 6'1", but I couldn't tell much about his physique besides the fact that he was obviously in great shape. I couldn't see much of him because he was completely covered by a jet black cloak and cowl.

I quickly called out to Thalia to follow, picked up my bow and ran after him. He was only about 20 yards from the forest so I had to act quickly. Unfortunately, my hunters were not as prepared as we were so it was just me and Thalia, but in the end it wouldn't really matter though. I am an Olympic goddess. No matter who it is, I will be more powerful. There are very few beings in the world that can beat an Olympic god or goddess and almost all of them are trapped in Tartarus. This guy doesn't look like one of those beings.

By the time we were within range, the mysterious man was about to escape into the forest. I knew I couldn't let that happen because the chances of catching him in woods this dense were small. I decided to act so I sent a warning shot at him. I could have killed him on the spot with one shot, but I decided against it because I needed to know why he was here and who sent him. The arrow hit the tree next to him and he flinched. I had him now, I just needed to sweeten the deal to get him to surrender. Then I could capture and interrogate him for spying on us.

"Stop! Intruder. We'll show mercy if you stop right now and comply."

He stopped and turned around, just like I thought he would. Most men are scared of us, and if I offered mercy he was gonna take it. He would never know I was lying until it's too late. I was getting ready for him to stand down, but his response surprised me.

"And how do I find that hard to believe? I know your type of mercy, and I'll have to take a hard pass."

I was surprised at his defiance, but that surprise just as quickly turned to anger. This is why I hate men. How dare this puny man defy a goddess. I will make him pay for this and I wanted him to know about it.

"Then we will kill you slowly and make you pay for your incursion on our camp!"

I was about to shoot at him again, but he beat me to it. The mysterious man ripped a chain off of his neck, somehow morphed it into a bow and opened fire. How did this person get a magical bow? Who is he? As he fired he yelled out to us.

"You'll have to catch me first."

Thalia and I dived to the side to avoid the arrow and he ran away and vanished. It was terrible that he beat us on the draw, but it was even worse because the arrows weren't even aimed for us. They landed right in front of us as a distraction.

I couldn't help but let out a flurry of curses at his escape. This was going to be a huge pain in our ass hunting him down.

After letting him escape we regrouped and sent out a search team to find him. I had a feeling that wasn't going to work though. Up close it became obvious that he was fairly powerful and we would need more than just a scout party to apprehend him.

It turned out I was right, and we never found him.

That led me to the predicament I'm in now. Two days later and this man is who knows where by now. Not only that, but in assessment of what he stole we were missing many important pieces of information including the world map given to me by Hestia. Fortunately, it didn't seem like he saw the war plan hidden in my room. That would have been a disaster no matter who this man was.

Now I have a hard decision to make. I know I'm going to have to go after this man, but do I report this to Zeus? I could report what happened and have all of Olympus on high alert, but that would be a huge risk. With a war on the brink, Zeus could bring down some restrictions on me, or worse. He could completely disband us.

I thought on it, but the more I thought, the clearer it all became. It was obvious. We needed to find him on our own. Getting others involved had too much risk. It might not be a perfect solution, but it shouldn't be a problem. We have a perfect record. We will find him, then when that time comes he will pay for his crimes.

 **(1 Week Later)**

 **(Gulf of Mexico)**

 **(Percy)**

The last week went by in a blur. Seven days of only running, sleeping, and repeating. It was a grind, but I made outstanding progress. It only took me a couple day to get to the coast of the Gulf of Mexico.

Once I got there, I found the nearest port. At the port I pulled some money out of my armour and a few hours later I had a boat for the voyage. In pretty much all normal cases, I would have just used my water powers to zoom all the way out to the island and I would cut the travel time in half, but this was anything but normal. I needed to keep a low profile so I bought a little ocean fishing boat. Then I made it awesome by suping it up with the biggest motor I could find. I also bought a small trolling motor for when I get close to the island, but who cares about that.

I set of that day, and it's been two days. In that time I've made it out to the Atlantic Ocean past the Bahamas. Being Poseidon's son gives me the gift of knowing exactly where I am at sea, so I decided to put that knowledge to work. This time instead of heading straight for the sea of monsters through the Bermuda Triangle, I would tip toe my way around. It's a shame, really, that I have to miss out on something so exciting, but maybe I can come back some other time. I have several more pressing concern at the moment. There's no telling how far away the hunters might be, and everyday I waste is one less I get to prepare for the final battle.

I continued my journey until I was in the middle of nowhere. I literally couldn't see anything but miles and miles of ocean. It was beautiful, but in a lot of ways absolutely terrifying. The abyss of the ocean that went on forever with seemingly no end. And to think that I had this incredible power at my fingertips. I never really appreciated my powers enough in the past, but now it's starting to really sink in just how unbelievable it all is.

It took about six more hours, but by mid afternoon I'd finally made it, or so I thought. I knew I was in the right spot because my sea sense is never wrong, but there wasn't anything here. It didn't make any sense. The map definitely wasn't fake because everything else is accurate, but there's nothing in sight for miles.

It just leaves me dumbfounded. I know something's here. There has to be, but I know my eyes aren't deceiving me. There's absolutely nothing here. It might be the mist, but that doesn't really make sense either. I'm a demigod and I can see through the mist. This must be something different.

I didn't know what else to do so I just started boating around. It was actually a pretty good time. It reminded me of Montauk. I haven't had an experience like this in years, but it still wasn't the same. Nothing would ever be the same. I needed to stay on high alert to be ready for anything.

After another hour of boating around I finally saw something that caught my eye. I saw a small shimmer in the air about 100 yards away across the water. It would've been normal in the concrete jungle of Manhattan during a hot midsummer day, but there was no way for me to tell if it was natural or not. It's June, and nowhere near cold being so close to the equator and all, but it doesn't seem like we're in heat stroke weather yet. It might have been nothing, but it was the only thing I had to go off of in all this time so I shrugged a 'why not?' and I motored over.

I must have got something right, because in New York the shimmers fade as you get close, but this one got bigger. It was obviously some kind of magic, maybe a force field or some kind of mist. It would make complete sense, and it would explain why I couldn't find this stupid island.

A few moments later, I was up on it, and close enough to reach out and touch it. Being the idiot I am, that's exactly what I did. I just reached right out and grabbed at it. Right when I did I knew I'd made a huge mistake. The shimmer pulled me and the boat through a wormhole type thing and I got sucked into it.

Describing the experience as painful would be an understatement. It was like being stabbed by a million daggers on every single inch of my body. I was on fire, but as quick as the pain attacked me it faded away and I was on the other side.

It was beautiful. I'd never seen anything more spectacular. It was like Ancient Greece on steroids. I'd seen Olympus both before and after Annabeth's renovations, and this so called Themyscira is somehow even more beautiful. It was like the island had invented new colors that sparkled no matter how the light reflected them. I couldn't see any cities on the side of the island I came through on, but that didn't really tell me much because at the highest peak I could make out what looked like an observatory pointed at the stars. It didn't tell me much about anything, but it did tell me this place had people who lived here. Most likely the Amazons mentioned on the map. Not the Amazons from Seattle, but based off what I know an entirely different group.

Instead of any signs of this 'Amazon' civilization, all I could see was the beach and a massive forest of foliage that wasn't as dense as the dead forest in Tartarus, but was closer to it than any other forest I've ever been to. It would definitely be a challenge to trek if I can't find some sort of path.

Using the trolling motor, I made my way to the beach and I beached the boat. I was in potential enemy territory now so I decided to hide my boat. I found a couple of bushes big enough to give an easy escape, but not noticeable if someone was on patrol walking across the beach.

After that quick detour, I went to go see what I could find along the coast. I figured there's no point in getting lost in the forest right away without having a little knowledge of my surroundings first.

So I started around the beach, taking in my surroundings and marking points of interests. I didn't see anything too spectacular until it jumped out to me. Actually, it didn't jump out to me, it jumped at me, and it wasn't an it. It was a her. I jumped back in the shock at her sudden appearance and I was able to get a first look.

She was stunning. One of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen in my life. Fortunately for me, she looked right around my age. She stood 5'5" with a slim body, but obviously one in peak physical condition, and she had gorgeous blond hair that flowed down just past her shoulders. She wore a silk white tunic with gold trim, silver wrist bracers, and she had a small headband around her head that looked almost like a crown with a small star in the middle. I had no idea what the crown meant but it obviously meant she was important here.

Luckily for me, I'd pulled my cowl up just in time so she couldn't see my face when she surprised me. I was happy she couldn't identify me because she obviously didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here, boy? Why are you trespassing on the sacred grounds of Themyscira?"

I decided not to give away my goal right away so I responded to her question with another one.

"Are you the leader here? I have some questions for the leader. Can you take me to them?"

I thought maybe my non answer would work, but it just made her visibly angrier.

"I asked first, boy. Don't make me bring you in the hard way. Just submit and you won't be harmed."

"Sorry ma'am, It doesn't work like that. And by the way, I never got your name."

"Don't test me boy. Answer my questions or I'll force you to."

"Again sorry to disappoint. I can't tell you who I am, but we could come to some sort of compromise."

"Here's your compromise. You tell me everything I want to know, and I let you live."

"Yeah… that's not how a compromise works. I can't do that."

She sneered and pulled out a sword, prepared for battle.

"You'll regret that decision when you're on your knees facing your trial."

I grabbed my necklace as I retorted sarcastically.

"You need to beat me first."

Before I could even think anything else she jumped up and attacked me. I was expecting a normal, pretty easy fight, but I could tell immediately I underestimated her power. I would need to put a significant effort in to win. She was fast, and obviously super strong. She jumped like 10 ft high covering 15 yards in a split second in her first attack without even a warmup. I was only able to just barely jump out of the way in the last second.

Once I regained my balance, I reformed my armour from the black clothes and cowl into its original form. Pure black Ancient Greece armour that was formed from the shadows of the Underworld. Unfortunately, I still couldn't give away my identity so I had to avoid using Riptide, meaning I was limited to only hand to hand combat and my bow.

Based on the first attack alone, I had a sinking feeling hand to hand would be difficult, so I made it a priority to try and get away far enough to use my range to my advantage.

I turned around to face my attacker, and she began her assault again. It felt like a game of dodgeball dipping, dodging, and ducking around the constant assault. She was a skilled warrior who's obviously had a lot of advanced training, but her lack of experience in real combat was obvious. She used powerful, but common and repeatable combos everytime she attacked. It took a little bit of time to identify, but the more she attacked the more predictable she became. Avoiding her constant barrage without even a sword in defense became almost second nature by her third and fourth assaults. I was almost sleepwalking just waiting for her to fall into her pattern again. The most she could get on me was a small scratch here or there.

It took another couple of combos, but she finally fell for my feint and started the combo I was waiting for. An overhead blow followed by back to back spinning cuts. It works really well as a surprise, but its flaw is that during the spin your back and legs are exposed for a long enough time to strike.

I jumped on that flaw and I kicked her in the back to stun her before sweeping the leg and sending her flying to the ground.

I had a feeling that one knockdown wouldn't knock her out so I immediately jumped away and I put as much distance between us as I could.

Once I had enough distance, I deployed my necklace into its compound bow form and I immediately went to full draw and I aimed it right at her.

She was up and angrier than ever. She looked ready to murder and I didn't want to test her so I decided I would shoot at her, but I wouldn't shoot to kill. I would only shoot to neutralize.

Before she could renew the attack, I fired 4 arrows in quick succession. One for each of her limbs. No matter where she goes one will hit. It was the perfect way to end the fight right there.

Then she did something I've never seen before. Using the wrist bracers I'd noticed when I first saw her, she blocked all of them in quick succession. It was unbelievable. The reflexes, coordination, and skill to block them was almost inhuman. My perfect strategy was foiled by some unknown power. I needed another strategy or I was going to have a big problem.

I decided that the best thing to do now was try my hand in disarming her.

I put my bow away and I made a mocking 'come here' gesture to try and get her to abandon any strategy and attack recklessly.

It seemed to work as she charged, but I underrated her anger. It seemed to put her strength and speed on a whole new level from before. Not only that, but it made her less predictable. The fight had been in complete control, and I was about to win, but now I was in deep shit.

I tried to avoid her and work towards either another plan or some way to disarm her, but things just got worse. I was able to avoid another overhead cut, but in the process I lost my balance and she caught me by surprise by kicking out her knee and knocking me down.

She quickly ran over to me and stood holding the sword towards my chest to signify that she had won and had me pinned. She smirked in approval.

"The fights over. Yield boy, I win."

I was out of other options, and I knew if I lost here everything was over, so I made a decision that could put me in an exorbitant amount of risk, but I was already in too much danger to care anyway.

I uncapped Riptide.

I immediately felt a huge surge of confidence and energy. I loved the bow and I knew I could hit basically any shot I wanted to, but having my trusty sword in my hand I knew I could take on anyone. Even some of the gods.

With a quick flip of the wrist I crashed Riptide into her hand knocking her sword from it then I slashed again with the flat of the blade knocking her down next to me. I quickly rolled over and looked into her shocked eyes. She'd won, and she couldn't even comprehend the quickness in the turn of events that had her on the ground defenseless. I could barely believe it either, but I needed to take the opportunity before it was too late.

"You're right. The fight is over."

I took the knob of Riptide and I slammed it into her head. Enough to knock her out for a couple hours, but not enough to cause major brain damage. Her body slumped and she was out cold.

I rolled over and took a deep breath. Time for some answers.


	13. Identity Crisis

**A/N: Thank you all for the outstanding support. I never though my story would be as popular as it has become and it makes me excited every time I get a review telling me they can't wait to hear more. To show my thanks here's the Christmas present I promised. Enjoy! Also, where else should Percy go? I have ideas, but opinions are always appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

 **Identity Crisis**

 **(Dusk)**

 **(Themyscira)**

 **(Percy)**

The fight against whoever she was took a lot out of me. It was way more exhausting than I had originally expected. That and the fact that it was getting dark made up my decision that it was time to make camp for the night.

I seriously needed some answers from this girl, so I disarmed her of her wrist bracers, her sword, and her lasso, the last of which I had surprisingly not noticed before. Then I proceeded to carry her unconscious body back to the boat where I grabbed some extra rope. Using the rope I tied her hands and feet to keep her from escaping when she wakes up. I also grabbed a cloth to use as a gag should I need it, but I hoped it wouldn't come to that. I would need to take it off anyway once she wakes up if I wanted to interrogate her, and by the looks of it, she won't be yelling anything for at least another couple of hours.

Then once everything was gathered, I set out to look for a hidden spot I could make my home for the night. After sleeping in reasonably nice hotels for my journey across the U.S. riding the ability of my armour's money, I was definitely not looking forward to sleeping outside in the cold again, and with my luck, it looked like rain was coming.

Fortunately, recognizing the incoming weather early enough, I was able to find the perfect place to get out of the rain and avoid the downpour. It took some searching, but walking around the rock faces that made up the island I was able to find a cave inlet that looked small and shallow from the outside, but once in it it expanded and was actually quite large for a cave on such a relatively small island. It felt like the living room in the old apartment. Not big, but definitely big enough to get the job done. It wasn't as comfortable, but after all, it's a cave. What can I expect?

Once I found the cave, I did one last walk of the area to cover my tracks, then I settled down on the ground of the cave and set about getting as much R and R as possible. I knew once she woke up she would be anything but an easy nut to crack so I would need to be on the top of my game. I looked down at the little bit of food I had. It made my stomach growl. Two small squares of Ambrosia, some crackers, and a few granola bars to go along with my half full canteen of water. I could swear the food was looking back up at me and was begging me to slam it all, but I knew I needed to save it. The girl would need some for her own recovery, and not only that, but if I offer her some food maybe it can help her open up.

So I held back, barely I might add, for another two excruciating hours. It would have gone by faster if I could have just drifted off to sleep, but that was about the last option I had in my current situation. On an enemy island with a hostage, I would be dead before I ever woke up again.

Thankfully, just as I was about to give in to the temptation and either fall asleep or dive into the food, the girl began to stir. It wasn't much, but I knew it was just a matter of time before she came to and that was the jolt I needed to stay focused.

I quickly transformed my armour back into the same armour and cowl combination I had used in the fight, then I sat up and I put on the most intimidating look someone like me could give. It might have looked better than I give myself credit for, but given the situation I didn't feel very intimidating.

It took another 15 slow minutes, but then her eyes slowly fluttered open. They were a penetrating blue that were so deep I was almost lost in them, but I was quickly dragged back to the mission when she was able to work out a groggy sentence.

"Who are you?"

"Please, slow down a little. You're still out of it from the fight, and besides, from the looks of it I should be the one asking the questions."

She looked down and it just seemed to dawn on her how bad her situation really was. First, Defeated in battle, then waking up completely defenseless captured by a faceless person. It must have been quite the shock, because those eyes that were so determined just a second ago now looked fragile as glass.

"So what do you want from me then? Money? I can give you as much of it as you want if you let me go unharmed."

I sighed. Being a kidnapper would never be natural for me. It felt horrible, and I was overcome with a strong desire to just let her go, but I stuck with the charade because needed answers.

"I don't want your money. I want to know your name. That would be a good place to start."

"No. You'll have to kill me before I tell you anything."

"Dang. I was hoping it didn't have to come to this."

I stood up, grabbed her sword from the pile of her weapons, and I slowly made my way over to her prone body. Once I made it, she tried to sink back and get away from what was coming but she couldn't do much tied up like she was. It was a futile effort as I swung the sword down towards her.

What? You thought I was gonna kill her? No. I would never.

Instead I brought the sword down with a perfect precision and accuracy that would scare her, but only scare her and instead completely miss her and free her hands. My head was screaming at me that this was the worst possible decision I could have made, but my gut told me I needed to send out an olive branch if I wanted her to open up. After all, she still had the ropes on her ankles and she was still completely defenseless.

After the ropes fell away from her hands I reached down and I offered her help up to reposition towards the middle of the cave where I had stored my food. Shock flooded her face as she expected some sort of torture or death, but instead she was offered a hand up to get some food.

"Come on up. You must be pretty hungry after our battle. Let's eat, then we can talk."

She again seemed reluctant, but she must have been as hungry as I was because without a word she let me pick her up and walk her over to the food. She was surprisingly light, being actually pretty easy to carry despite her obvious strength and power. I set her down, then we split what was left of the crackers and we both had a granola bar. Oddly, she must have thought the food was poisoned or something because she waited for me to eat something before she did.

Once the food was gone, and we were both at least a little satisfied I took out my bag with the small squares of ambrosia. She looked over curiously like she wanted me to give her some, but I knew she couldn't have any because only a god or a demigod can eat it without burning up.

"Sorry girl who won't even tell me her name. You can't have this stuff. It'll kill you."

"No, it won't. I kind of assumed you were a demigod or a rogue god or something, and this just confirms it. Why would anyone else have a square of ambrosia on them?"

"That confirms it for me then too. You must be a god yourself. You have tremendous power, and this place was on the map. That would be the only way to explain how you almost beat me."

"Map?"

"Yeah… Wait. I mean no. I've already said too much. I'm supposed to be interrogating you, not the other way around."

"Yeah, you are doing a great job. Please keep going."

"Stop. Okay. I won't be played like that. I need answers and you'll give them to me. Capish?"

"Maybe. You'll have to do better than is though."

I decided that if I kept up the argument we would lose the whole point of the conversation again so instead I went straight back to the point.

"You still haven't told me your name."

"And I won't."

"Fine, how about a trade. If you tell me your name I'll tell you mine."

I obviously wouldn't tell her I'm Percy, but she wouldn't know.

"I agree, if you also show me your face."

"No. A name for a name. We can go from there."

"Fine. My name is Cassandra, but everyone calls me Cassie."

"Thank you Cassie, my name is Pe... Peyton. Yeah. It's nice to meet you, even if it isn't under the best of circumstances. You are quite the warrior."

That was close. Really close. When I stuttered over the false name she rose an eyebrow slightly, but I think she believed me.

"Yeah Peyton, I haven't had a fight like that in years. Things have really gotten stale around here ever since…"

"Ever since what?"

"Never mind. I can't tell you anything no matter what you do. I would die before selling out to a male."

"Well that about seals it. You and everyone here really are some separate faction of the Amazons."

This made her look up in surprise.

"So you do know about us. How did you find us here? We are almost completely hidden from the world. And what do you mean by split factions? We are the only Amazons. Protectors of the innocent and weak in man's world."

"Whoa now Cassie, slow your role. One at a time. Before you get to ask me all these questions, let's make another deal. I answer a couple of questions you have if you answer some of mine. I promise, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just need information."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. You answer some of my questions and I will answer yours."

It was a risk to let her ask first, but I decided to pull the trigger.

"Let's do this. Fire away one at a time and I'll tell you what I know."

"Okay, first things first, how did you find this island? It's heavily shrouded by both magic and the mist. It's supposed to be impossible to find."

I shrugged like I couldn't believe I found the place either.

"That's what I was starting to believe too. Recently I acquired a map of everything important in the world of Greek Mythology, and one of the few places I hadn't been to was Themyscira. It told me the Amazons lived here. That didn't make sense though because there headquarters are in Seattle so I decided to check it out. How I found the Island though? I just waited. It took a while, but eventually I found a rip in the magic around this place that sucked me in."

"What map is this? I've never seen anything like what you are describing and I would remember something like that. And Amazons in Seattle? I don't know what you're talking about. I went to Seattle when I was a kid and I would have know if we had sisters there."

"The map is right here." I pulled it out of the backpack pocket in my cowl and showed her. I showed it to her, but I made sure she couldn't see everything on it.

"Ha, funny joke Peyton, can you unfold it for me?"

"Not right now no. I want to trust you, but that would be foolish. As for the Amazons in Seattle, yeah. They run the Amazon corporation that everyone uses to buy stuff online. I've ran into them several times over the years on my adventures. Long stories, but it definitely turned out for the best because they gave me Prime for life after our last encounter."

"So you are a friend of the Amazons?"

"Yeah"

"I do not know whether to believe you, but if that is the case I sincerely hope you are an ally to us as well."

"I hope the same for you Cassie, but now you have to answer my questions."

"If I have to."

"Why are your Amazons hidden here, and why doesn't anyone know about this place?"

"That is a long story Peyton, but I did promise to tell you, so I'll give you the quick synopsis. In Ancient Greece, we were created by all of the goddesses of Olympus as partially immortal female warriors to protect man's world by spreading our principles of compassion and love. In the process to create us we were blessed by them with superhuman strength and reflexes. We did important work until the vices of man's world pushed us out and they enslaved us. It was only the intervention of Zeus that saved us. Zeus and the goddesses wiped knowledge of us from the world and gave us paradise in Themyscira. Here we live in peace from the evil of Ares and man's world with only two tasks. Guarding the entrance to Tartarus, and being ready to help Zeus if the time comes he needs us."

I was speechless. No wonder the Amazons were emphasized on Artemis' war board. An army of super strong immortal warriors would crush both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter like a bug. Not only that, but from the fight she put on earlier, they've obviously stayed diligent on this island instead of slacking off and taking vacation.

"So can you explain to me then, how you've been to Seattle?"

"Yeah, I'm not originally from Ancient Greece or Themyscira like my sisters. I'm a demigod from the mortal world who was blessed with the powers of the Amazons when they took me in and trained me to become one of them."

Then everything started to make sense.

"The blue eyes. Duh. It was looking me right in the face. You're a daughter of Zeus. That's incredible. You must have a lot of power. A demigod and an immortal Amazonian warrior."

She obviously looked uncomfortable with the description I gave her.

"Yeah, I do have more power than almost all of the Amazons, but when I became a full Amazon it left me with the additional power capacity of a demigod of the big three, but it also prevented me from using Zeus' lightning. I was willing to do it though, because I am an Amazonian, and I would want nothing else. "

"I get what you mean. I wish all the time I could run away from who I am."

I could tell right when I said it that I made a mistake. I was hoping she wouldn't notice, but I had no reason at all to hope when the next words came out of her mouth.

"So who really are you then? You talk about your adventures and how you've been almost everywhere on this mysterious map you have, but I've never heard of you. We still get the Olympian News Channel here too you know, so if you had gone on a lot of adventures during the war I would have remembered."

She had me cornered.

"Sorry, but I really shouldn't get into that. There are dangerous forces at play Cassie. I have a feeling I can trust you, but I wouldn't be able to trust the people you might tell."

"What's that supposed to mean? My legs are tied up and I'm defenseless. Who could I possibly tell?"

"Anyone. Once you leave that is. I won't kill you, and you will be let go, so in turn I can't tell you anything that could put me or anyone else in danger. Speaking of defenseless. Can you tell me about your weapons and headband? They fascinate me."

"They should. They are the weapons used by the champion of the Amazons. These aren't the official weapons of the champion, those are used by my master, but I have a similar copy to prepare me for the role. The wrist bracers are forged by Athena herself and are able to block any projectile due to their indestructibility. The sword is nothing special, but it's made of an ore exclusive to this island that can cut through almost anything. The last weapon is my favorite. I would have used it in our fight, but you didn't have a sword so I tried to take you down without it. That last one is the Lasso of Power. It can be used as an offensive weapon, but it works best as a defensive one. You should really try it out."

I was intrigued so I decided to go along with it.

"Just wrap it around your waste and you will feel a surge of power that will temporarily triple your power. It's useful, but also extremely draining."

My curiosity got the best of me, so I did what she said. I picked up the lasso and I swung it around my body. Once it was on snug it started to light up like it was working, but I didn't feel anything.

"There must be something wrong. I don't feel any more powerful than before."

"Oh really? That doesn't make sense. Here, let me try something…" She grinned then said something I wasn't expecting. "Who are you?"

I can't explain it, but no matter how much my mind yelled at me to hold back I couldn't. I was compelled to tell her my true identity. I struggled and struggled in my mind for several seconds determined to hold back, but the Lasso grew brighter and brighter until I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, Bane of Giants, Head Counselor of Camp Half Blood, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and Host of Nekhbet."

The glow on the lasso died off and I immediately threw it off while clamping my hand over my mouth. I'd just exposed the one thing I had that could put everyone's lives at risk. Most importantly my own. Not only that but I did it to a girl who had just attacked me a couple hours ago as her first introduction. To a champion of Zeus' secret super army. I was in shock. She'd tricked me and exposed everything.

"Percy Jackson! The Percy Jackson? That doesn't make any sense. They announced you dead over 2 years ago."

My anger boiled over, I ran over, grabbed her by the tunic, and I lifted her off the ground. I might have been hurting her, but I didn't care. I was beyond caring.

"How did you just…? What did you do to me? Explain this."

"I just asked you a question. The Lasso of Truth did the rest of the work. It's impossible to withhold the truth while under its control. I really am sorry about that little white lie, but I needed to know the truth, and as they say 'the truth will set you free'. You really are a Seaweed Brain like Annabeth used to call you on the News Channel. I can't believe you fell for that. Can you put me down? I think we need to restart this conversation now that I know who you are."

I complied because I felt defeated, but not before I yelled on more thing at her.

"Never, ever call me that again. You have no right."

I set her down before flipping off my cowl to show her my face and collapsing back onto the ground with my head in my hands. I wanted to cry, but my eyes couldn't seem to find any tears so I just sat there only thinking one thing.

"I am so screwed."

"Nonsense Percy Jackson. I have followed your adventure and from my own experience you have proved every bit the fighter you are on TV. It is truly a pleasure to meet the real you. My name is Cassandra Sandsmark, daughter of Zeus and Princess of the Amazons."

That explained the headband

"I thought so. I knew that headband meant you were important here. I had a feeling you were more than just a champion in training. Why were you on sentry duty if you're a princess?"

"I wasn't. I ran out to get some air after an argument with my master, Princess Diana, and to my surprise I ran into the greatest demigod of all time."

"Stop! Don't say another word about me. I'm dead in this world, and I need to keep it that way. Okay. I'm absolutely completely serious. No one can know that I'm still alive, especially not Zeus."

"Why, This is a joyous day? You being here means you actually survived Tartarus. Again! That's incredible. No one has ever done that before."

"No it's more complicated than that. The world is on the brink of both war and destruction from about 100 different angles right now, and me returning would make things way worse."

"How? You and your friends defeated both the Titans and Giants."

"I'll explain, but this might take a while…"

So that's what I did. Before starting, I cut her free because I knew it would be a long story and she needed to be comfortable, then I talked. I told her everything. It was incredible to finally open up to someone, and it felt like Atlas was retaking the sky from my shoulders. Several times while I was talking I had to make sure the Lasso of Truth wasn't wrapped around me because it felt like I was still under its control. Cassie was enthralled the whole time. I wasn't the greatest storyteller, but what I was telling her was so wild and horrifying that it didn't take much to keep her attention. Once I finished, she looked at me in awe and fear.

"So not only did you go through that entire journey, bow now you have to both at the same time stop a war and kill a primordial, all while avoiding absolutely everyone who might recognize you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But when you put it that way it doesn't make the task any less daunting."

"Because it is daunting Percy. It is virtually impossible. You have done a lot for this world, but this is crazy. You cannot actually expect to win can you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to at least try. That's one of the reasons I came here. I have to train and I need to know everything I can about my potential enemies."

"As much as I don't like having a man here, It at least makes sense why you came. As much as I hate to admit it, the Amazons might be on the wrong side. I lived in the real world, and that gives me perspective on just how out of touch we really our. If you are right, our allegiance to Zeus could mean the end of the world."

"Then why don't you stop them? We could use the Amazonian army against Nyx and the Giants."

"I can't. I may be a Princess here due to my tutelage with Diana, but I'm still technically an outsider. The Amazonian people are incredibly loyal, and they will never abandon Zeus on the word of Percy Jackson. No matter what you do they will never abandon Zeus. He saved us. I on the other hand, have no such allegiance. My allegiance is to the reason we were founded. To protect the innocent and to spread the principles of compassion and love. Letting Zeus lead us all to the end of western civilization hardly seems like following those principles."

"So what are you going to do then? You can either pretend this never happened, or you can expose me to everyone. I leave the choice to you. I've found what I came for. It's time to go."

She stood up and stared down at me with a determined grin on her face.

"I won't do either. I'm going with you. You need help, I need the truth, and I know exactly where you need to go for the next portion of your training."


	14. Hiding in Plain Sight

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I usually don't write anything until I have an inspiration of where I want to take the story and the inspiration for this chapter was hard to come by. I still think it came out well, but it's more of a filler chapter. Thank you all for understanding and continued support. The stories not perfect and I want to get better at writing it, so please leave suggestions and complaints, but please keep them constructive. I'll try and post again as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, my plot**

 **Hiding in Plain Sight**

 **(Percy)**

 **(Themyscira)**

I frowned

"Gotham? Really? Of all the places in the world we could go, you pick New Jersey? A city not only right next door to Olympus, but absolutely worthless for my training. You couldn't think of anything better?"

"Yes, I do mean it. Gotham is the perfect place. You may not believe me, but it is the only place that has everything you need. It may be one of the worst cities in all of America, but that will actually work to your advantage."

"How could that possibly be an advantage? Even with my power, Gotham was the one city on the entire east coast my mom completely forbid me from visiting. She knows that the longer you're there, the crazier you get."

"Gotham being how it is will actually be helpful. It will become your training. Gotham's crazies give you the perfect opportunity to train against a bunch of super villains all of which have no connection to Greek mythology. You are allowed to stay undercover and train while staying hidden in plain sight."

I didn't want to agree with her and I kicked my brain into overdrive trying to come up with absolutely anything I could use to point out the flaws in her plan, but they alluded me. The way she laid it out made more sense than I was willing to admit. I still didn't like the idea of spending more than a couple of hours in Gotham, but what must be done must be done. Having already sat in silent for several seconds failing to come up with anything in reply I finally gave in.

"Fine, we can go to Gotham, but let the record show that I still think it's a bad idea."

"Trust me. You won't be saying that once you meet my friend there."

"Friend? I thought you said that you live here on this island with your master, Princess Diana."

"Yeah, I do live here, but I get to go out into man's world more than the others. Diana and I have responsibilities off the island that come with being the champions and doing that job we made some friends. One of them lives in Gotham. I think you will like him."

"Well, I'll let you know once we meet him, but first we need to get there and I now have not one, but two armies of unstoppable female warriors on my tail."

"Two? You told me the Hunt was after you, but what other army?"

I sighed

"Your army. Once they discover you're gone they'll send a search party. It won't take them long to realize what happened. I have a feeling that if they find me they'll shoot first and ask questions later."

She looked up surprised. The ramifications of leaving the island with me had finally dawned on her.

"Oh great Hera, I didn't realize the ramifications. If I had known I would not have asked to go. Do you want me to stay? I can if it would make things easier for you."

"Cassie, no. I knew from the beginning what having you along would mean, but I was okay with it. I need someone right now. Anyone who I can talk to. Even if I barely know you, I would rather fight two armies with your help than fight one alone. That might sound insane, but if I had to live in seclusion any longer, I don't know how much I could have taken."

"Oh, Thank you Percy. It would be an honor to work with such an amazing hero."

I frowned

"Please don't Cassie. I'm nothing special, and although it's flattering, if we're going to work together you can't treat me like I am."

"Why not? You definitely deserve it."

"Just because, okay. And you're wrong, I don't deserve anything."

I did my best to convey just how serious I was about that point, because to be completely honest, I can't stand the praise. It disgusts me. I'll admit, I've done a lot of good things on my adventures, but what they see on the Olympian TV doesn't paint the full picture. They don't realize just how much of a monster I am. I've killed, but that's not the worst of it. I killed and I didn't feel anything. Anything at all. I didn't just strike down a couple monster with my sword, but I sent real people to the void. All those monsters like Medusa and Ladia were human at one point, and I killed them without a second thought. I was willing to kill, but the worst thing is I felt good doing it. It felt good and I hate myself for it. When I was on the brink of losing myself and I killed Kronos with the water inside his own body I relished the power. I craved it. A hero doesn't have that craving, it was the monster within me. The worst thing about it is I know the only way I can beat Nyx is by tapping into that power again. The only thing I hope is that I face her we both die in the fight because I don't know if the world can handle either of us surviving.

I couldn't tell Cassie how I really felt, but my body language spoke for itself. The conversation was over.

"Fine. If you say so, but I still think you deserve it."

"Think whatever you want, but we don't have time for this. If we don't get far away from here by the time they find out you're gone I'm in for a world of hurt."

"Yes, I agree, it's time to go."

We both got up and got ready to go. I would've packed up the camp, but truth be told, there wasn't anything to pack. The food was gone and everything I had was equipped to my body.

As for Cassie's weapons, I still wasn't sure whether to give them back or hold onto them for a little longer. She was already strong, but the bracers, lasso, and sword all together made her incredibly powerful. It would be easy for her to string me along and either knock me out or escape once I gave it back, but I was done being scared. If she left, I would be disappointed in her betrayal, but it would be understandable. So I did it, I gave them back. She graciously accepted them, and in no time she had them on. Once she was completely armed, she looked at me and the tension in the air reached a fever pitch until she smirked.

"What? You really thought I was gonna run away?"

"To be honest. I wasn't sure."

"Now you know. Let's get out of here."

So in the dark of night, we made our way to the boat and we set out.

It was hard to find a way in, but the island magic must have been like a one way mirror because it was just a straight shot back out into the ocean.

While we were still inside the islands magic I couldn't navigate with my son of Poseidon powers, but once we passed the border all the knowledge that couldn't penetrate the magic poured back into my mind like a waterfall. In a snap, I knew exactly where we were and the island was invisible behind us. The massive flow of information gave me a headache and threw me for a loop, but the weirdest thing of all was that we emerged about a 100 nautical miles east of where I had originally found the entrance.

What an incredibly confusing journey.

"You are probably wondering why we are so far away from where you found us."

"Yeah, I am in fact."

"It's part of the magic. It took you so long to find the entrance because it rotates all around this area of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Oh, yeah I guess you would have something like that. It definitely makes sense, but let it be known that I still hate all of you for being such an absolute pain in the ass."

"Yeah, we get that sometimes, but it's worked for thousands of years so we are thankful for it."

"Well that's great for all of you, but this journey just got a lot longer. Settle in and find a comfortable spot now because this will take awhile"

 **(Diana)**

 **(Themyscira)**

 **(Next Morning)**

*buzz* 'Alert' *buzz* 'Cyborg to Justice League, report to the watchtower right away. We got trouble.'

Cyborg's communication stirred me from my sleep and forced me awake. With Darkseid on the brink of war with the earth we have been working 24-7 trying to stop him. That means I've lost a lot of sleep recently and being woken up early again doesn't make me very happy.

I rolled out of bed, got dressed in my uniform, and I walked out to the center courtyard. Once I arrived, I looked around for Cassie but instead I saw Mala. My closest friend among the Amazonian sisters.

"Mala, Have you seen Cassie? She ran off after our argument last night but she knows she's supposed to be here. I'm needed at the watchtower and I have a job for her."

"No, I have not seen her since last night. She never came back to her quarters last night. Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know Mala, but I will go check it out. She can take care of herself, but if something were to happen I would never forgive myself."

"Good idea. Go find her, and tell her for me that we have rules here and she needs to follow them too. She is still an Amazon regardless of where she was born."

"Trust me, I'll make sure she knows."

So I did just that. I went out flying into the forest looking for any sign of where she was hidden out. I wanted to go to the watchtower as soon as possible because Cyborg's message sounded important, but I couldn't go without giving Cassie her instructions. She would be our temporary champion while I'm on duty with the Justice League so I had to make sure she was ready.

I spent an hour looking through the forest with no luck so by the time I made it to the beach with no sign of her I was starting to get worried. Then I saw something that made my heart stop and sink down into my stomach. It was a small imprint, and almost unnoticeable, but once seen it was impossible to miss. Two sets of footprints followed by something dragging between them.

It was obvious what it was. A boat.

That could only mean one thing and it was my greatest fear.

We have intruders and they kidnapped Cassie.

*buzz* 'Cyborg, This is Wonder Woman. I have a situation here so you will have to deal without me.'

*buzz* 'No Problem Wondie. We should have it under control. Call if you need help. Cyborg out.'

Now that that's out of the way, I have a student to find, and some invaders to apprehend.

 **(Percy)**

 **(Gotham)**

 **(3 Days Later)**

Several days crossing an ocean in a relatively small fishing boat was bad enough, but worst of all we were completely out of food. It was miserable. All I wanted was to be back at camp in the dining pavilion with a nice big barbeque on my plate, but the more I thought about it, the more my stomach growled and that didn't make anything better.

It also didn't help that my co passenger was feeling the pain too, probably way worse than I was. It didn't take long for her to start yacking off the side, making it fairly obvious she hadn't been on many boats in her day. That fact was kind of surprising given she lives on an island, but who knows? It's probably some more of that Amazonian weirdness I find more and more about every day.

To sum it all up, the entire trip was awful. Don't even get my started on sleeping arrangements, but the good thing was that I was able to purify the water so at least we had something to drink that could tide us over for a little bit.

If anyone had seen us by the time we were about an hour out of Gotham we would have looked like a nasty, dirty, disheveled mess. As a matter of fact, I knew I looked like a mess, but I had a solution. One that would also make a great practical joke in the process.

"Hey Cassie, I can smell you from over here. I don't think it's a good idea to hit the city like that. It's like you fell into a dumpster. Would you mind taking a shower for me?"

She probably wanted to be angry, but with how tired she looked, she was probably more annoyed than anything.

"You are so rude, we both smell like trash and for good reason. How exactly am I supposed to take a shower on a bo...?"

She finally started to realize who she was with and what she was saying but it was too late. What she hadn't noticed while we were talking was that I had lifted some of the water out of the ocean and it was hovering over her head.

She looked up and groaned in defeat as I let the water over her soaking her entire body, tunic and everything. I would never admit it out loud, but she looked beautiful. She was definitely a sight I was happy to look at, but I couldn't help feeling a little regret. Her wet blonde hair was exactly like Annabeth's. It reminded me of our kiss after the Titan war in the lake. In retrospect probably the happiest moment of my life is now a memory filled with a jumble of negative emotion. I just hope that someday I'll be able to get over her.

Before my young adult mix of emotions both good and bad could make things more awkward, I noticed we were right up on the Gotham river so I quickly steered the subject in a new direction to our destination.

"Where are we going from here? Where are we going to meet up with this friend of yours?"

She smiled a cruel smile while ringing the water out of her hair and I knew right there that I would not like her answer.

"You're favorite. We've going to school."


	15. A Twist of Fate

**A/N: I think you guys are gonna like this one**

 **A Twist of Fate**

 **(Percy)**

 **(Gotham Academy)**

 **(Next Morning)**

'Welcome, students and teachers, back to school for the start of a brand new year here at Gotham Academy. We are beyond excited to have you all back and we look forward to another successful year'

Yeah, I bet. A successful school year for a demigod? Unthinkable. I'm more likely to burn down the school than get on the honor roll. My knack to destroy schools is definitely something I'm going to have to figure out eventually, because it looks like I'm here for the long haul now. In most situations I would just ignore school and continue training, but like Cassie said, If I don't go to school it's a dead giveaway I have something to hide. Which I do of course. I have everything to hide, so I might as well do it in plain sight.

Which leaves me here, walking with Cassie across the Gotham Academy courtyard headed to our first class. That would've been bad enough, going back to school, but it was even worse. This stupid private school had a school uniform, with a tie. It was awful. The fabric was restricting and itched like crazy. I felt stiffer than cardboard. If this is going to be my life for the whole year, I don't think I have a chance.

"Are you ready for class Percy?"

"Uh… how about no. I'd rather be anywhere else, but I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No. You don't, we need you to blend in."

"Yeah, that's probably right. I still hate school though."

"Whatever Percy, let's get to class before we are both late."

I don't know how I got enrolled in this school on such late notice, but I do know that Cassie had something to do with it, and it actually worked out pretty well. Both Cassie and I were 18 years old, which would make it easy for us to pretend to be seniors in High School. When I say pretend to be 18 I mean that I look and feel like I'm 18, but in Earth years I'm supposed to be 20. When I was at Nyx's palace for two days it was actually two years. This means that Thalia is now 24 and Annabeth is 20 with her having been broken up with me for 3 years. If I do end up ever see them again it will definitely be a hard thing to get used to, but that's a problem for another day. For now I need to worry about the real problem at hand. Math class.

Being a 'senior' now, I'm in a pretty high level math, Pre-Calc. I already had enough trouble with easier subjects due to my demigod dyslexia, so I was not looking forward to this, at all.

We walked into class right as the bell rang and we looked for our seats. Unfortunately for us, more me, the only two seats left were across the room for each other forcing us to split up and headed to opposite sides of the room.

It was the longest hour of my life.

It may have been syllabus day, but instead of stopping with that for the day like any normal, kind human being would, she kept going. With like 15 minutes left in class she was able to squeeze in a whole lecture, keep us late to finish it, and assign more homework than she should have been legally allowed to give.

The whole experience was a cruel and unusual punishment. And on top of it all, I could barely handle my ADHD. I couldn't stop fidgeting and my focus was constantly drifting.

Eventually, after what felt like years, she finally let us out and I met back up with Cassie. Unfortunately, we didn't have another class together until lunch, but the good news was that she said her friend had the same lunch period so we could meet up and talk about our arrangements for the stay in Gotham. This put a smile on my face, because every time I ask Cassie who her friend is she just says one of two things every time. Either 'it's a surprise' or 'it's not my place to say'. Now I get to finally meet this guy.

After Pre-Calc, I had U.S. history and Physics as I ever so slowly completely lost my mind. I couldn't think of a worse torture. I've never been the patient type, but knowing I was so close to some answers and yet so far was absolutely devastating to my psyche. It left my ADHD uncontrollable and I had trouble reading even the first line of my textbook.

Despite everything in the world to make school miserable, I finally made it through the first half of the first day. Now I was headed towards the Cafeteria to meet back up with Cassie. I made it to the hallway that was right outside and I decided to wait. I didn't know who to look for and I doubted this guy would recognize me either so I played it safe. I probably looked pretty awkward just standing there alone in the hallway, but it worked out in the end because about a minute later Cassie turned the corner.

I don't know how it was possible, but she was already one of the popular girls in school. There was a girl to her left and one on her right as well as one trailing behind them as they made their way down the hall. It was incredible. How a demigod, albeit a princess, was able to fit in and become the popular chick in half a day was beyond me. I was more than impressed. Cassie and her little newly formed click made there way up to me, then with a quick swipe of her hand the other girls scurried off and left their own way like spooked deer.

"How in Hades did you do that?"

"What?"

"How are you already popular? We've been here half a day?"

She shrugged and flipped her blonde hair back over her shoulder, then turned toward the cafeteria.

"My charm… You coming? We have an important meeting."

"Yeah… sure, i'm on my way?"

It didn't matter. She was already gone.

Stunned, I caught back behind her and we made our way into the cafeteria. It was the kind of wild scene you would expect from any old high school cafeteria, but I noticed that the furthest table in the back had only one person sitting next to three lunches. That had to be our man.

To be completely honest, he didn't look like anything special. 5' 10" at most with a relatively slight build. He looked like just your average high school student. Well I wouldn't say average, he was obviously in great shape and he carried himself like a born leader, but he definitely didn't give off the demigod vibe.

We picked and weaved our way through the cafeteria until we were at the table. By the look on the man's face it was obvious he had been assessing me as well, which gave me a lot of respect for him and showed his true warrior nature. Like me, he was ready for a fight and was looking for an advantage if I was deceiving them. The kid stood up and put out his hand to shake with me.

"Hi, Nice to meet you. I got the signal from Cass yesterday and I was intrigued. From what I understand you need a place to stay."

I noticed he didn't say his name.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm in from Manhattan and you're right. I need a place to stay and train this year."

"Train? Interesting. I could've guessed it, you didn't say he was one of us Cassie. Are you sure we can trust him?"

"He's not one of us. He's different, but yes. We can trust him with our lives."

He smirked

"Well that's all I had to hear. I sure hope I don't end up regretting this."

He turned to me

"It's nice to meet you Percy. My name is Tim Drake, ward of Bruce Wayne. We would be more than happy to house you at Wayne Manor for the school year. Same with you Cassie. I assume since you're enrolled that you'll be staying in Gotham as well?"

She stiffened up like something was wrong.

"Yes. I need a place to stay too. Thank you for your generous offer Tim."

"No problem, just meet me after school out front. Alfred will drive us back and we can get to know each other a little better. I would stay now and talk, but I have some math team stuff to attend to. See you all later."

Done with the conversation, Tim picked up his lunch and walked out. I might have missed it if I hadn't had my own love problems, but Cassie had the signature faint frown and dull eyes that made it obvious there had been something between them. Now it started to make sense why she always referred to him as just friend and refused to talk about him.

"Are you okay Cassie?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine."

"I'm guessing Tim is more than just 'a friend', am I right?"

"Not anymore. I guess we might still be friends, but I don't know. I just don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay Cassie, you can talk about it with me. Trust me, I've had my own problems with love."

I tried to place my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged me off and tried to turn away.

"I just don't want to talk about it okay!"

She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm gonna go Percy, see you after school."

Now she was gone too. Just like that it went from a nice lunch with some new friends to the status quo. The status quo being all alone with no friends just minding my own business. I was used to it by now, but it's still pretty frustrating.

The rest of the day was just like lunch. Lonely. Like usual, I was left with a lot of time to my thoughts to reflect on everything that's happening and my next move. Normally when I think like that I just get a headache, but today I saw a future clear as day.

I saw Cassie and myself practice sparring on the sunny lawns of Wayne Manor.

It was almost tranquil and I loved it. I knew this is what I wanted. It wasn't really relaxing, and I was just a simple training session, but I was happy. I could see it in my face. Then the scene transformed and I was in a different location. It was still a sunny and beautiful day, but I was in the arena at Camp Half Blood and I was smiling and laughing as I sparred with the campers. I knew exactly where this was from too. It was between the Titan and Giant wars. I had just saved the world, and it was the last time in my life I was truly happy. Ever since that day I've been to war, experienced things worse than death, and I've literally been the Tartarus and back. Twice!

Now here I am in Gotham, the last place I ever expected to be, and I have a chance to be happy. How great it feels.

The morning was about 20 years long, so thankfully the afternoon was a lot faster. In a matter of only hours this time, the final bell rang and I was headed to the front of the school to meet up with Cassie and Tim.

That was when I heard behind me the one thing I was deathly afraid of.

My name.

"Percy!"

My name made me panic because when I was enrolled in the school I used my fake name from the island. What I should have heard was 'Peyton'. We did this so that there wouldn't be any records for some sneaky little prying eyes to find. It just didn't make sense with all the precautions we took how anyone here besides Cassie or Tim knew that name so I panicked. I panicked because the voice wasn't the voice of either of them.

In this sense of panic I decided to try and get away. In retrospect, it might not have been the best move, but if I got away they wouldn't be able to have solid proof that it was me. I needed to get away, but that would leave me with a lot of problems. How I could go the rest of the year avoiding them was an important one. Gotham was supposed to be the perfect spot to hide because not even the Gods are crazy enough to live here. Now my identity is on the cusp of being exposed.

I tried to pick up the pace, but before I was able to turn the corner I heard the voice shout out my name again. Fortunately, the shout was fainter this time which meant I was gaining ground. It would be just a matter of time now until I was around the corner and free to make my escape.

I picked up my speed a little as I quickly turned around the corner. I was in the clear. In the clear and on my way, until I wasn't.

*wham*

I ran right into a girl who was walking the other way. I fell on top of her as we both hit the floor like a sack of rocks.

I groaned as I rolled off of her onto the floor and I set my head back in disgust.

"Stupid. So stupid."

I couldn't believe it, the man behind the voice was going to catch up to me and confirm my identity.

"Percy?"

It was the girl. And that was just great, it seems like everyone knew my name all of a sudden. I turned my head to look and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Sadie Kane.

"Sadie? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Percy! I can't believe it, it's a miracle! We were told you died."

She stood up and I got up along with her. Once we were off the ground she brought me in for a hug.

"Percy, you have to tell me. How are you alive?"

"It's a long story Sadie, but I don't have time to talk right now. Someone's following me and I can't let them get a trail on me. Please Sadie, you have to listen to me. Tell no one that I was here and forget I'm alive."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Just trust me please."

Just as I was about to leave her behind the voice turned the corner and was facing me.

"Percy, is that really you? Why are you running?"

I couldn't believe I didn't recognize the voice before. It was Carter. Before I could say anything else the Pharaoh of the House of Life ran up and almost crushed me with his giant bear hug.

"I'm sorry Carter, I didn't know it was you. I would have stopped, but I couldn't take that risk. I have to ask though. What are you guys doing in Gotham?"

"Oh, nothing too serious in all honesty, we were just chasing a couple of loose demons spotted here in Gotham, but that's not what matters anymore. We just found a long lost dead legend. Not only that but he hasn't aged a day. Can you tell us what the hell is going on here?"

"Yeah, I can, but not here. Let's go grab a bite to eat and we can figure this whole thing out."

"Okay, but you still owe us an explanation, and we're not leaving your side until you give us one. You already tried to run once, you're not getting away again."

"Fine, then come out with me to the front. I need to go tell them what's going on."

They nodded in agreement, and we walked together towards the front. I know they were still my friends and they cared about me, but things had definitely gotten weird. I used to be older than Carter, but now he was actually a little bit older than I was and was almost as tall. He was still a senior like me, but the last time I saw him he was barely a 16 year old kid. Now he's almost 19, and I find that pretty freaky. Same with Sadie. She's grown from a little kid into a strong, beautiful woman. Another reason it was weird was just how powerful they were. They had always been great heroes, but now they just exude power. The House of Life will be in a good hands with them in the lead.

Despite the relative stability on the way for Egyptian Mythology, Greek Mythology was the opposite and I had problems that Carter and Sadie could never understand. That was why I needed to calm all of their tensions at the restaurant and convince them to keep me hidden. It's literally a matter of life and death and at the moment I felt like they had the button on the detonator.

A minute after our meeting, we were pulling up to the car that was supposed to be bringing us to Wayne Manor. I saw Cassie standing next to Tim, and I could tell from across the road that she was not that comfortable with him. She looked more than ready for me to show up and defuse the tension, so when she saw me her eyes lit up. Then she saw Carter and Sadie flanking me on either side like an escort and she frowned. She was immediately up and ready for a fight.

"Percy? What's going on? Who are these people?"

"Relax Cassie, no need to worry. These two are friends of mine. They're good guys. This here is Carter and this is Sadie. They noticed me and caught up before I made it out to you guys. They, like they should, had a lot of questions about what's going on and I'm going to give them some answers. We're only going to grab a quick bite to eat, then I'll meet back up at the manor later. That sound like a plan?"

My plan would have soothed the nerves of a lot of people, but Cassie was obviously still worried.

"I don't like it, but I won't stop you. Instead I will be going with you."

"No. I'm sorry Cassie, but you can't. I need to do this alone. They deserve that at least, and you know I can handle myself. It won't be long, just a couple of hours, and I'll head straight back."

She tried to give me puppy eyes to let her come with and I'm sure if she'd done them any longer it would have worked, but I put my foot down and that was that.

"Fine, just don't get into trouble."

Obviously mad that her request was denied, she stormed into the car and slammed the door behind her. Seconds after shutting the door, they were gone and out of sight. Once gone we started our walk to the restaurant.

"Thatcha new girl Jackson? Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Just shut up Carter. Everything's way too complicated right now to even think about things like that. I can explain, but it will make more sense if we sit down because it's a doozie."

"Yeah, whatever Percy, I saw that look she gave you."

I was really starting to get mad now, but before I let my anger boil over Sadie brought us both back to earth.

"Relax guys. Stop thinking with your dicks for a second and maybe we can have a productive conversation. Anyway, we're here."

We were outside of an O'Shaughnessy's fast food restaurant, and it was time to let them in on the truth.

Inside the restaurant, we took a seat hidden in the back corner and we ordered some burgers. Then the story began. I started by telling them about my mission requirements, but surprisingly they already knew about that. When I asked why, they told me they stayed in contact with Annabeth over the last couple of years and she told them everything she knew. I did find it funny though that there were some key differences in our stories that made Annabeth look better in the breakup, but at this point it's just water under the bridge. Things with her are so far beyond toxic at this point that I don't even care. Once the conflicting accounts were all sorted out, I moved on to my adventure in Tartarus. I skipped a lot of private stuff between my friends at camp and a lot of the gruesome details, instead I replaced them with just generic summaries, but it still took about an hour just to get that far.

Once I made it to the part of the story about the nights I spent at Nyx's mansion, I was able to start asking questions of them as well. Having missed two years, I needed a lot of updates on both the world and Annabeth. All I have to say is, oh boy, did I get some bombshells.

"She really struggled with the break up Percy. It lead to a lot of mistakes that she'll definitely regret if she ever comes back to her senses. The thing I just don't understand is why you haven't gone to see her yet. I fear if you don't talk to her soon and give her some help she'll go down a path she can never return from."

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I know I didn't have a choice and Annabeth broke up with me herself, but to completely fall apart? It killed me on the inside.

"I'm sorry guys, I want to help her. I really do, but I can't. You'll understand once I've finished my story, just hear me out."

They looked at each other with hesitation like they wanted to say something important, but they didn't have the courage. Instead we just sat there in an awkward silence.

"What is it guys?"

It was Sadie who broke the silence.

"Yeah, Percy, about that… We care about you, we really do, but we need you to understand something. We hope we can still be friends and we really do understand why you want to lay low, but that's not the real reason why we invited you here. We are both really sorry it had to be this way, but we didn't do this in any way to spite you. We did it for her."

They both looked over my shoulder in an indication to turn around so being the dope I am I followed their gazes and twisted around. Looking over my shoulder I saw the one person I never thought I would ever see again. The one person I'd hoped to never see again, at least not yet.

Annabeth, and she was in tears.


	16. The Worst Meeting Ever

**A/N: My life gets absolutely crazy insane for the next couple of months, so don't expect another chapter for another couple of weeks to a month. Let me know if you really want more though and I might try and do one a little quicker. Thank you all again for the support.**

 **Disclaimer:My plot, not my characters**

 **The Worst Meeting Ever**

 **(Percy)**

 **(O'Shaughnessy's)**

I quickly turned back and threw as dangerous a whisper as I could muster at the Kanes

"What the hell guys? What in Hades is she doing here?"

I was pissed beyond belief. This is not at all how I wanted today to go, not even how I wanted this year to go. Instead of training and living a normal life, I was set up. I couldn't believe that Carter and Sadie would do something like this to me, but their betrayal was staring me right in the face. I'd only met up with them a little over an hour ago, and before even letting me explain they call for Annabeth and give me up to her like a sacrifice.

"We're sorry Percy, we really are, but we had to."

"What do you mean you had to? You didn't have to do anything. I thought I could trust you guys."

"You can Percy, but this isn't about you. It's about her."

As Sadie tried to explain away her actions, she pointed to Annabeth who in response to being pointed at seemed to break out of her trance. Not an instant later, she was completely up on me and she proceeded to tackle me back into the booth and laid there sprawled out all over top of me.

"Percy. Oh, it's really you! I can't believe it."

She seemed happy and relieved when she first jumped on me but it quickly turned to anger and she punched me hard in the shoulder. I mean hard. My arm went numb and I was going to have pretty sizeable bruise tomorrow.

You're such an idiot seaweed brain. I can't believe you're even still alive. You need to tell me everything, and I won't let you leave anything out. Tell me how you got out of Tartarus. Where have you been all these years? Why do you look the same age as before? What are you doing in Gotham City?"

As it normally was around Annabeth, I was entirely overwhelmed. I couldn't take it anymore so I tried to push her off me, but I couldn't.

"Stop it Annabeth. Get off of me."

She frowned and wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

"Why? You're finally back and I'm here for you. I thought this is what you always wanted."

Now it was my turn to frown.

"So did I, but I don't know anymore, please just get off of me and go away. I need time to think."

"But Percy…"

"No, that's final. This is too much. I need some time and space to think about this."

It wasn't without some reluctance, but I was finally able to get Annabeth away from me. I had also told her to go away and not come back, but no matter what I said she refused and in the end all she was willing to do was move across the table and squeeze in with the Kanes. This led to about the most awkward 20 minutes of my life. I was trying to sort out everything that had just happened, but it felt like a bomb had gone off inside my head and Annabeth rose out of the ashes when I just wanted to be left alone.

To be completely honest, I don't know how I feel about her anymore. A lot of the reasons I loved her in the first place were still there. The seemingly unlimited potential, the obviously beautiful physique, and the inquisitive mind, but there also seemed to be something missing. I couldn't quite place what it was, but it didn't take me that long to figure it out.

The fire in her formerly stunning grey eyes was nothing but a long lost memory. It was completely gone. Her passion I had seen over and over again saving the world seemed to have died. Maybe it was because she had accepted immortality or maybe it was something else, but she looked fractured.

After what she did to me, and after the obvious lies she had been telling people, I don't know if things could ever be the same again. Would that even be a good thing? My life is so confusing right now, and an even bigger threat looms on the horizon, so the real question is whether I could ever trust her to stand by my side again. Could she help me take down Nyx?

She's done it many times before, but with what little knowledge I have that question will be almost impossible to answer. Despite everything we've been through she left me when I needed her most.

So I just sat there and bullshitted my way through the conversation as best I could. I could've told her everything, but I'd already done that to the Kanes and they pulled this crap on me, so I decided against it. Instead I answered all of her questions without really answering them. It got hard when she asked about specifics, but I just kind of told half truths.

Eventually she realized I didn't want to talk about it, so her questions just kind of puttered out. As we finished the conversation she got up and indicated that she was ready to leave when she metaphorically stabbed me again and proceeded to twist the dagger.

"I'm leaving Percy. I need to report this amazing news back to Olympus. They need to know their champion and my love has returned. One question though before I go. Where are you staying tonight? Just give me that address and I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning for a Council Meeting to discuss your return."

Annabeth was immortal now, so there would be no way to stop her from telling the gods without sending her to Tartarus, but I also knew that I could never go to that meeting. I would need to leave tonight and go on the run again. Fortunately, Annabeth still trusts in my loyalty. What she doesn't know though is that my loyalty doesn't lie with Zeus anymore. It lies with the world.

"Wayne Manor. I'll be waiting, don't be late tomorrow."

Annabeth got up and walked around the table before surprising me by planting a kiss on my cheek.

"See you tomorrow Seaweed Brain. Love you."

Then she flashed away and in an instant she was gone. I was completely silent at the display before Carter spoke up.

"I tell ya' Perce, you're one hell of a lady's man."

I turned back to the table and placed my head in my hands.

"My ex is a crazy powerful, immortal god. I am so screwed."

"You said it, but on a more serious note, did you see that?"

"Did I see what?"

"How off she was? How Different from before. Like she was slowly losing her grip on reality."

I couldn't lie that I felt the same way.

"Yeah. I did notice she was acting strange. Maybe it's because she's an immortal now. That can change a person."

"Maybe, but Sadie and I think it's something more. I know it was a lot to put on you all at one, but thank you Percy for not kicking her out right then and there. I would have understood if you did, but she needed this more than she knows. We really do appreciate it."

I almost snorted in laughter. They could say anything and it wouldn't make it better.

"Maybe she did need it, but that doesn't make it right what you did. To try and make it right now I'm going to need something from the two of you, and since you pulled off this little stunt I need you to swear it on the River Styx."

Sadie felt bad and jumped at the chance to try and make it better.

"What can we do for you Percy? We may have tricked you for Annabeth, but we care for you too and we are more than happy to help."

"I need you to never talk about this day again. Ever. No one else can know that I'm alive or my reasons for being back. Okay. This is a matter of life and death for me. Not even Annabeth can be told what I said earlier. I have a lot of enemies and if they found out our plan everyone would be in serious danger."

Carter and Sadie looked at me with sad but understanding expressions.

"It's sad that you have to do this alone Percy and I think you might be making a mistake, but we won't tell anyone. I swear it on the River Styx."

Thunder crashed overhead.

"I swear on the River Styx as well."

Again, thunder crashed, and the deals were set. Once it was sealed I stood up ready to go.

"Well, thank you guys for the food I guess, but I really need to get back to Wayne Manor. I have a busy night ahead of me."

"Yeah Percy, good luck saving to world. Hopefully we meet again soon."

 **(Artemis)**

 **(Gulf of Mexico)**

We tracked the infiltrator for a week, but we made slow progress. Normally, we would send a scout group ahead, then swing through with everyone else in a straight path, but we couldn't take that risk with such an obviously powerful opponent. Instead we were forced to stay together and keep tight ranks. It was excruciating and more than a little frustrating, but eventually we made it to the end of the trail. The Gulf of Mexico. We settled the hunt down and prepared from our next move when I figured out what needed to be done.

"Thalia, come over here."

"What is it Lady Artemis?"

"Based on the path we're following, I have a good idea of where our target went, but we will need to go after him alone."

Thalia gave me a surprised look.

"Why's that? Do you know something you're not telling us?"

It was, and it was a bombshell, but she was about to find out so there was no point in telling her now.

"No need to worry Thalia, all you need to know for now is that the place we're going isn't too fond of visitors so the less people we bring the better. Even if we all fit their standards, my decision will make sense once we get there. Now go off and tell everyone to set up camp. We might be gone for a couple days so they'll need to get settled in for a bit. Meet back here in 15 and we'll be off."

 **(Percy)**

 **(Wayne Manor)**

Once I got out of the diner, I hailed a cab and I went straight to Wayne Manor. I had exactly zero seconds to spare and I couldn't waste a single one.

I knocked on the door and the butler who Tim called Alfred opened it. He attempted to say something, but I immediately butted in.

"Alfred, right?" He nodded. "Good. Where's Cassie? I need to talk to her right away."

"Manners please, Master Jackson. There's nothing in the world more important."

"Sorry sir, It's not like the world's going to end, oh wait… it kind of is. Can you please just tell me where Cassie is? I'm running out of time and I'm in a terrible mood"

The butler sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Kids these days. No respect. Nonetheless, I will fetch her for you Master Jackson, please move to the living room and try to relax. She will be up as soon as possible.

I walked down the hall past the grandfather clock before moving over to the living room and my jaw dropped. I've seen the TV headlines and magazines talking about Bruce Wayne's wealth and I saw the size of the house from the outside, but that didn't tell the whole story one bit. This single room itself was bigger than any house I'd ever lived in. It felt like a palace. The only difference was the furnishing and wear. The room had couches and recliners around a coffee table in the middle of the room while lined around the walls were historical artifacts that looked like they cost a fortune. The only thing that felt weird was how clean the place was. Nothing at all was out of sorts or messy, but that wasn't what stood out. It was the layers of dust that puffed up when I sat down. This looked to be the main room of the house, but it was obvious it hadn't been used at all in a long while.

I sat back and I tried to relax, but the place was just so eery all I could do was slowly look around to try and avoid attack. If Annabeth or any of the other Gods quickly flashed in, I needed to be ready. Fortunately, that didn't happen and moments later I heard some crashing as Cassie ran straight through the door.

"Percy! Are you okay? Alfred said it was urgent, what happened?"

"Yeah Cassie, I'm fine, but we need to leave."

She looked at me confused.

"But we just got here. Were you not able to keep those two quiet? I knew I should have gone with you."

"No, that wasn't the problem. I would've been exposed regardless because I was tricked into meeting with Annabeth."

"Annabeth! But I thought she hated you. How did she even find you so quickly?"

"It's complicated, but the only thing that matters is that it happened. Nothing I can do about it now except run."

"That still doesn't make sense. Why do you want to run away again? This place has the best security in the world, and they'll never find you here."

"Yeah… about that. I kind of told her exactly where I would be, and she said she would bring me to a meeting of the gods tomorrow to decide my fate. I would have lied, but I'm not that good at it. So we need to leave now before it's too late, and I think I know exactly where to go."

"You what? No, you can't. You are really going tell Annabeth to come here, then once you run away you will leave Bruce, Tim, and Alfred alone to face the wrath of the gods? I can't let you do that."

"I have to though, this is greater than me, greater than any of us. If I face the council Zeus will find a way to kill me. He needs to because I'm the only one left who can stop him. Can you really let me throw it all away now? What would you have me do?"

"To be completely honest. I don't know what you can do to solve all of your problems Percy, but I do know one thing. No matter how well my friends here can handle themselves, we are talking about actual gods. If you're really going to just lead them to the slaughter without an attempt, then how are you supposed to save the world?"

I understood here logic and deep in my heart I knew she was right, but that didn't mean I hated the idea of exposing myself to Zeus' wrath so early.

"So what would you have me do? Just hand myself over?"

"Now when did I say you should do that?"

She had a smirk on her face like she told me off, but I wasn't buying it so I responded with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Then what do suggest, oh wise princess?"

"Just shut up. I do have a plan. We will take her out."

My face widened in shock.

"We're gonna kill her!"

"No stupid, how are you supposed to kill an immortal?"

"I mean, I do have some experience in that field if you want the real answer."

She groaned.

"That's besides the point, we won't be killing her, instead I was hoping to capture her and use her to our advantage."

I smirked, liking the idea already.

"So what do you got?"

"You just wait and see, you're in for the surprise of your life."


	17. The Trap

**A/N: lol, sorry everyone for not posting in like 6 months. I know where I want to go with this story, but I'm having some trouble with the details. That led to me just forgetting about it for all this time. Also to all the people mad about the small crossover I did, I didn't say anything about it because it will not factor into the main story. I just wanted some cool and unique places for Percy to train and gain experiences and I thought of the Amazons. I'll be getting back to the core of Percy Jackson characters within the next couple chapters. In my opinion, it's more like a cameo.**

 **Disclaimer: My story, Not my people**

The Trap

 **(Percy)**

 **(The Next Morning)**

 **(Wayne Manor)**

"Ready Cassie? Annabeth's gonna be here any minute and we've only got one chance to do this right."

She looked at me and gave a faint smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be to take out a goddess, so yeah. I guess you can say that."

"Then it's time. Move into position out back and be ready . We've gone over the plan enough times, so you know what to do. We'll execute it once I get her in position."

She nodded and turned away before shuffling out of the room and moving into a little hiding spot out behind the backyard that we dug out and concealed the night before.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was nervous. I liked the plan we came up with, but it was partly my plan after all so I couldn't be sure. I was never a scheming type and I usually just left it to Annabeth, but now instead of her help I was trying to outsmart that same daughter of Athena. If we fail, I'm for sure dead, but worse than that, I've dragged other people into this. If I fail Cassie's a goner for sure and I'm guessing Annabeth and Zeus won't be all that happy with Tim and his family either.

That just makes my success even more vital. The world may be on the line at the end of the day, but it won't be worth it if I have to sacrifice my friends or my morals to do it. That's why I've had to stay to myself as terrible as I've been at it. If I had exposed myself to my friends at camp it would put them at risk and one thing I've learned is that the gods don't care for their children. I'm pretty sure looking back at it, I was probably the only one who had any kind of relationship with their godly parent. I'm cool with a bunch of the Gods, but I really doubt they would go to war for their kids like Poseidon would for me. I have to do everything in my power to stop Zeus because I can't imagine what he'll do to the demigods who fought him if he were to win.

With Cassie ready in the backyard, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and relax. The calm before the storm was refreshing and I swear I could smell the ocean. The cool salty breeze emanating softly from the beach. As always, it picked me up, and I was ready to go.

The backyard was huge, an acre at least, with luscious green grass, large hedges all around the edges, and a huge extravagant fountain in the middle. At the end of the yard was a circular table surrounded by hedges that I walked over to. It had 5 chairs around it and I sat down in the one facing the yard before kicking back and sinking as deep into the chair as I could go. As part of our plan I needed to keep them here as long as possible so I had Alfred set out a rather large breakfast spread. I didn't eat it right away, because how am I supposed to eat in this situation? But I did put some of it on my plate to better hide my true intentions.

When I said Cassie was hiding in the backyard, I was still telling the truth, but I may have been a little exaggerated. She was actually behind the yard. Back behind me past the hedges on the outskirts on the yard, a slope littered with trees and foliage slowly descended downward towards a large valley with a creek running through it.

Moments later, I saw a flash and standing there was Annabeth, but boy was I in for some trouble. Standing next to her was a man I wasn't even sure how to talk to anymore. It was my father. One of the three most powerful gods in the world. The ruler of the seven seas. Poseidon.

Talk about a wrench in my plans. It's hard enough tricking and escaping Annabeth then surviving to tell the tale, but now my likely success rate is probably at like .00001%. My jaw went slack and I couldn't do anything but stare. It was my ex and my father. What a strange combination. It would be strange no matter what, but it just happens to be that they are both literal gods on Earth.

I was dumbfounded, but I was able to compose myself enough to stand up and greet them with a soft smile. It may have been fake, but it must have been convincing enough because they both smiled back at me.

Poseidon was the first to walk up, and he looked like an absolute wreck. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were worn, but what stood out the most was the puffiness around his eyes and the tint of red in his cheeks. It looked like he'd been crying. It didn't take long after he arrived at the table to quickly walk around and engulf me in a giant bear hug. I couldn't see his face, but the words he spoke were choked up and he seemed on the verge of breaking down.

"I never thought I'd see you again my son. I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was too"

"I missed you so much Percy."

"Me too dad."

We left each other's embrace and both took seats across the table Annabeth took the chair next to Poseidon and gave me a quick nod. She did not look happy that I was in the middle of breakfast. She began tapping her foot and looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"Can we get this on the road Percy? All the other gods are waiting to celebrate your return."

I smirked at her and gave an exaggerated gesture towards to food.

"The butler put out this amazing spread of food for us and you're just gonna let it go to waste? Shame on you. Besides, I just saw my father again for the first time in almost 3 years. Don't you think I deserve to eat breakfast with him?"

I looked to my father to back me up and thankfully he did just that.

"Relax Annabeth. Zeus is always angry anyways, so I might as well get as much out of this as I can. Who knows what he's gonna say at this meeting. Knowing Perc, he'll probably get himself killed."

I immediatelly knew the argument was over. We were gonna eat and that was final.

"Okay. Okay. We can eat, but please make it quick."

After telling us to speed up, I started mocking her by going in slow motion as I picked up the fork and grabbed some eggs before putting it up to my mouth as slowly as possible.

Annabeth's face went straight red and Poseidon burst out laughing. His laughter boomed through the air and it looked like the sky had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"Never change Percy. Never change."

We sat around for another ten minutes slowly eating until everyone finished up and we were ready to go. Once my last bite went down my throat, Annabeth indicated that it was time to go.

It was now or never.

"Dad, thanks for staying to eat. I didn't expect you to stay, but seeing you again has made my day. I'm happy you came. You too Annabeth. Now if I'm not mistaken, here's my cue."

I quickly leaned my chair back and tumbled into the hedge. The hedge caught my fall allowing me to flip over onto my feet where I proceeded to hit the ground running. In a flash, I was at least 20 yards away and they weren't even on their feet yet.

Being gods and all I knew it wouldn't last, but I needed to put as much distance as I could to get to Cassie's location down by the creek.

I dodged trees and jumped brush until I made it about 10 yards from the creek down in the valley, and then I knew it was too late to make it any further. I heard a quick flash as both Annabeth and Poseidon teleported to me with Annabeth in front and Poseidon behind to surround me on all sides.

Annabeth had a furious look on her face that made her emotions clear. She was sick of the bullshit and just wanted to go back. That look in her eyes was stunning and I couldn't look away. Again, for like the 5th time since I've left, I thought about ditching everything for her, but I was able to restrain myself.

"Percy, this is hopeless. Just come with us please. Let's not make this uglier than it has to be."

Poseidon nodded his head in agreement

"Yeah Percy, why are you running?"

"Why am I running? You're gonna ask me why I'm running after Zeus sent me to Tartarus? Seriously father?"

Poseidon looked down in shame

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can defy him. It's like you said the first time. The whole reason I listened to you and didn't go to war was because you told me it was for the best. Now can you do the same?"

He made a good point, and I didn't really have an argument, but Poseidon doesn't know the whole truth. If his limited knowledge of the truth was what was actually happening, I would be fine with going back, but he doesn't know about Zeus' treachery and of his alliance with Nyx.

"I'm sorry father. I really am, and I wish I could explain, but I really can't go with you. That's why I'm gonna walk out of here and not come back. You can search for me, but you won't find me. No one will. Only a master tracker would even have a chance."

Annabeth seemed pretty fed up with the conversation and after claiming I was just going to walk away she decided enough was enough. She took a step forward and yelled.

"You're not just going to walk out of here Percy. I won't let you. Not again."

"Yeah, you will. According to the watch right here on my wrist, it will be very soon. Oh here we go. Yeah, now's the time. Let me count it down for you. 3... 2…1…"

Nothing happened so I just stood there looking around. Confused nothing happened. Poseidon and Annabeth had the same confused look like I'd gone crazy. Then I looked at my watch again and I realized I was off by about 30 seconds.

"Wait, wait, wait… here we go. I was off by a bit. Now let me count it down. 3… 2… 1. Night night."

As I said it Annabeth fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Poseidon though didn't fall like she did. He just stood there in horror as Annabeth hit the floor with a smack wondering what Hades was going on.

"Percy! What did you do to her?"

I looked him up and down. Still surprised that he was even standing.

"How are you not knocked out yet?"

"You did the same thing to me you did to Annabeth? Percy… what kind of monster have you become that you would poison your own father and best friend?"

"Father, It's not what you think. I'm nothing more but a man on the run just trying to save the world."

"What do you mean by that? A man on the run? That's bullshit Percy and you know it. ⅔ of the world is water and every single square inch of it is your home. All you need to do is come to me"

"I couldn't, and I'll explain if you don't get knocked out right now like you're supposed to."

Poseidon rolled his eyes and I knew I wasn't going to be getting out of explaining myself this time.

"Let me guess Percy. You put knockout pills in the food we ate this morning. Am I right?"

I nodded to confirm his conjecture.

"Yeah, I kind of assumed so after everything you've said. How could you be so naive to think some small mortal pill could knock out one of the most powerful gods on the planet? It takes more than a tiny little pill to take out your old man."

I shrugged

"I guess Annabeth being knocked out gave me the assumption it would work on you too."

"That's a good idea, but it takes millennia for gods to fully realize their powers and abilities, so my abilities as a god far, far exceed Annabeth's. While making the transition she still has a bit of human left in her and my guess is that's what was affected by the pill. But stop this right now. you're trying to get me off topic… Explain yourself… NOW!"

I took a step back and tried to think about my next move.

Tell him everything and run the risk of his emotions destroying the world, or telling him nothing, and run the risk of leaving my own family behind.

It felt like I had an iso chamber in my head that I was on the verge of drowning in thinking about what decision I was about to make, but after 10 seconds that felt like 5 years I'd finally decided.

Anyone who's familiar with my fatal flaw and has had any kind of interaction with me in my years as a demigod know exactly which decision I made. I may have fallen out with the gods and the world I've been entrenched in for so long, but I will never lose the love for my family and friends that pushed me to begin this whole adventure in the first place. If I leave my own father standing here without an explanation how would I be able to live with myself?

"He got us Cassie. You can come out now. I'm going to tell him everything so I might as well get your help."

Cassie hearing me, pushed aside the brush hiding her and strode out into the opening carrying several pairs of shackles. Poseidon gave me a quick look of shock before nudging my arm with his elbow and lowering his voice to a hoarse whisper.

"Over Annabeth, huh? Definitely a looker, but she's got nothing on your mother "

My face went beet red and I playfully punched him in the shoulder

"Stop trying to embarrass me Dad. There's nothing like that, and you should know why just by looking at me. Can't you see that I've barely aged a day since we last spoke? Time was sped up in Tartarus and I only broke up with her like 10 months ago while for everyone else it's been 3 years."

"You know Percy, you're right and the longer you talk, the more questions I get. Can you get on with it already?"

I think Cassie had heard a bit of our conversation about my love life because I could see her cheeks were a tad flustered, but I ignored it and continued my conversation with Poseidon.

"Yeah, it's about time I told you. Dad, this is Cassie, she's an amazon warrior. Cassie, My father Poseidon, god of the seas."

"Percy you dog. The Amazon's are an all woman warrior race that exiled themselves from Man's world. How did you go about getting one of your own to follow you around on your adventures?"

I knew if I didn't step in now and explain everything my own way things would get out of hand and I wouldn't get my point across so I stepped in.

"Hit the brakes dad. We'll get to that part, but for now let me give you my brief ten minute sparknotes version of the story. Cassie, while I tell him my part, could you put the shackles on Annabeth?"

"Woah Percy. For one, regular old cuffs won't stop her, and secondly, why on earth would you do that? You're coming up to Olympus and Annabeth will be with us and I don't think she is willing to do it in chains."

"Their imperial gold, so I'll bet my life that they work. It's brilliant actually, I can't take credit for it though. It was all Cassie. My bow had imperial gold tipped arrows and we used the Wayne's forge in their manor to construct those shackles."

"You're bow?"

"Ok. Fine. I'll explain as much as I can but I won't until you let Cassie put the shackles on."

"Just do it, and start talking mister."

So I talked. I told Poseidon everything, but in as condensed a form as I possibly could. It was more of a checklist, but I really made sure to stress the fact that Zeus had betrayed us all and I was working with Tartarus to save the world from Nyx. This got quite an angry reaction from my father, but I was able to calm him down enough to explain why I was on the run and how I got to this point.

When I wrapped it up, he looked despondent but was able to say one thing.

"Shackle me up too then and be on your way."

I was shocked that my headstrong and emotionally violent father would just agree with me without any more of an explanation but looking back it made sense. He had so much love for me that he was willing to put his entire existence at risk for my story so crazy that I don't even believe it. Minutes later Cassie had Annabeth and Poseidon captured in the special shackles and we were ready to make our escape, but I had some last words for my dad after this incredible act of love.

"Father. I love you, but please keep this quiet and remember what I told you before I left for Tartarus. War of the gods would not help save the world. I'll handle this, trust me. Also, tell Annabeth I'm sorry and hopefully I can see her again as friends once this is all over."

"I will Percy. I've never had a real love for anyone in the several millennia I've spent as a god, but I truly love and trust you and your mom. I would do anything for you two."

Giving each other one last faint smile knowing it would be some time before we saw each other again, I socked him across the head with the flat of my blade and knocked him out. Poseidon was actually the one that suggested I do it to throw off suspicion. To be found beaten and subdued when the other gods come looking is a lot easier to explain than being conscious and just letting me go.

"Cassie. We did it, but I do think we overstayed our welcome. I'm pretty sure the butler wants me gone more than anything in the world, and I have to agree. Now let's get out of here, next stop, who knows where?"


	18. Past Mistakes

**A/N: Hello everyone that stuck around during my little break. I knew this is where I wanted to go with the story I just didn't know how to get there so it took a little longer. The good news is that I have inspiration for where to go next so it shouldn't be as long of a wait. Now that being said, I have a plan that I think you will all really enjoy, I just need to have time to develop it** **thoroughly** **to make it as enjoyable as possible for all of you. So please have a little faith in me.**

 **Disclaimer: Not my people, but my plot**

Past Mistakes

 **(Artemis)**

 **(1 Hour Later)**

 **(Olympic Council)**

I've seen my Father angry before, but nothing like this. He looked like a fuse about to blow and if he did, I don't think anyone would blame him.

Standing in front of our council were the three people that were the immediate cause of that anger. His brothers Poseidon and Hades, along with the young Annabeth.

Today's news that Percy was alive and coming home had spread through Olympus like wildfire, leading to one of the craziest days I've ever seen in all my time here. Minor gods and goddesses were parading through the streets in preparation to welcome back the lost hero after they all thought he died in Tartarus. They might have been genuinely excited for his return, but I have a sneaking suspicion that they were more excited for the celebration and the rich nectar and ambrosia that came with it.

There may have been celebration and anticipation outside the main hall, but inside was a different story. It was chaos. The entirety of the council was yelling at the 3 standing in the middle with Zeus leading the charge. They may have all joined in on the beratement for different reasons, but they all agreed on one thing. Percy needed to be found and brought forth. Especially now after attacking not just Annabeth, but his own father. Before, it had been about bringing a lost hero home, but in light of recent events, it's now about finding out the truth and bringing him back to face the council's justice.

The arguing and yelling continued and as expected it brought us no progress. It continued for too long and it became so unbearable that I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. Just as I was on the edge of my seat about to explode and rain arrows into the room there was a loud piercing whistle that took the air out of the room and another loud singular yell to capitalize over the second of quiet.

"Everyone just Shut Up!"

It was Athena and she took the room by storm

"We need to take a step back and look at this logically, so everyone stop yelling at each other. The longer we argue about things that have already happened, the further Percy runs and the colder the trail gets."

Everyone looked upset with the interruption, but they knew she was right so they didn't say anything. They just sat in stunned silence until Zeus was able to shakily recompose himself and share his agreement.

"Of course daughter, you are right as always."

He took his eyes off her and refixed his gaze on the three in the middle

"We'll deal with your mistakes later, but we have bigger fish to fry."

With a smug look of satisfaction over the dig he just took at Poseidon, Zeus turned to me and got right to the point.

"No point in waiting around… Artemis, go back to the spot we found Posiedon and Annabeth right now and pick up Percy's trail. I will send Hermes to fetch your lieutenant and your inner circle and they will meet you there shortly. Use your team as you wish but do not tell them who you seek or why you seek him until he is caught and make sure you capture him at all costs. Do not fail me again."

"Yes Father, I will be on my way"

With the last word, I teleported from the room.

 **(Percy)**

 **(Mid Morning)**

We'd been on the run for several hours now. We couldn't get a taxi or anything because even though we have the money, if we'd been seen by anyone it would immediately blow our cover and I have a feeling there won't be any more second chances like last time. Instead, we had to come up with a different solution and it may not be a very humble thing to say, but I think this one might be one of the best ideas yet.

I took some of the water out of the creek at the bottom of the valley and I used it to create an ice road we could slide down and around as we made our way across the country. It sort of looked like a constantly flowing circle when it was in action. The water would be frozen when it was near the ground then once we passed it, the water would unfreeze and fly over our heads down the path and fill in up ahead so we wouldn't lose any water and we could go forever on the same amount of water we began with.

I said we could go forever, but that wasn't exactly true. Miles and miles of straining to maintain the water travel left me exhausted and we had to stop. We ended up stopping in a forest in Southern Ohio and we found a nice little opening to lounge while I regained my strength to continue.

"How much distance do we need to put between us and Gotham?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think our goal should be to make it all the way to Kansas. There's an old house there I visited a long time ago that would serve as a perfect safehouse to buy us some time"

"That should work. When do you think you will be ready to go again?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to need more time before I can do anything. I'm more than exhausted."

"Hurry if you can Percy. We don't have long to make it to Kansas and we still have a long way to go."

 **(Artemis)**

 **(5 minutes after Olympic Council)**

 **(Woods behind Wayne Manor)**

It didn't take long for Thalia, Phoebe, and Attlanta to meet up with me in the clearing of the forest just outside Gotham where the trail began and by the time my team had made it, I was able to complete my survey of the area and determine which way Percy had headed.

It actually turned out to be easier than I thought it would. He was clearly in a hurry to put as much distance as possible between us because he didn't take any time to cover the trail. Instead there were constant cuts in the trees and brushes of something cutting its way through the trees. When I went up to examine one of these cuts I noticed that it was damp and cold as if it was unthawing.

I didn't know how Percy was travelling, but he must have been going pretty fast if he was confident enough to leave a trail. Unfortunately for him, what he doesn't know is that once I find a trail I always catch my prey.

I gestured to my team and we headed towards the trail. They hadn't been briefed yet and had no clue about Percy's return and as much as they tried to hide it, they made the question obvious on their faces. For all they knew, we were tracking the mystery man who infiltrated our camp and whose trail went cold long ago.

"I know… It's short notice, but we have to follow this trail as quickly as possible. There's a prey that needs hunting on the direct orders of Zeus."

 **(Percy)**

 **(Mid Morning)**

 **(Ohio)**

We knew we were being followed so we couldn't make a fire, so we just sat there in the cold on the chilly summer morning. It was a lot of things but comfortable was not one of them. The cold water surrounding us that had been frozen all morning as we ran across the countryside wasn't helping in that department, so we sat there. Cold, exhausted, and just flat out miserable.

I think Cassie noticed my shivering through my jet black cloak and cowl because she moved close and wrapped her arm around me and pulled me in. I must have been really balled up in the fetal position to try and capture any warmth I had remaining because her arm was amazing. I felt like I was melting into her side.

I may have been actually melting into her because her body felt like it was on fire. It felt like I was sitting next to the campfire at Camp Half Blood. It was literally unbelievable. In my exasperation I was only able to spit out one short word.

"How?"

Cassie looked amused, and she knew exactly what I meant.

"I'm an Amazon, my heart burns with the fire of Hestia so I never get cold."

I learned more and more about her every day and every time I did I was left astonished

"Convenient"

"Yeah... I guess it is."

"Thank you Cassie"

"Well I'm a little too deep in this now for you to die of something as simple as hypothermia. Just consider it my duty to warm you up."

"I'm not just talking about warming me up a little, I'm talking about this whole thing. It was never supposed to be easy, but it wasn't supposed to go like this. I never should have put you in a situation like this."

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have, but you shouldn't regret anything that's happened. I'm happy I decided to come along with you. I loved the island, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Diana and the others treated me like a little kid, without understanding that I've grown up. They just deny it. They wouldn't even let me off the island without supervision. I trained and trained all day living in a purgatory I couldn't escape from. Then you showed up and you set me free Percy. It's been the best thing that ever happened to me."

I don't know what it was about the way she spoke, but I was entranced. Listening to her talk I looked up from my little nook in her side and into her eyes I was lost in the piercing light blue shining like the sky above us. I couldn't take it anymore so with my heart beating out of my chest I leaned up and kissed her.

She was taken aback by my sudden move, but it didn't take long for her to join in the effort. It was bliss. It felt like I was lounging on the lips of Paradise and I knew I needed to find a way to stay here forever. Nothing else mattered in this world, nothing at all.

Nothing until my world came crashing down.

Not figuratively crashing down like you might have hoped or expected, but literally came crashing down. There was a crash in the forest about a hundred yards away and we knew we had made a fatal mistake.

They were here.

I pulled my lips away and I stood up as quick as I could. Cassie had the same reaction and jumped up behind me

"Come on Cassie, we need to go. I'm not ready to water travel yet, but we can still get away from them if we are able to stall for long enough. It won't be long until my strength is back to finish the journey and then we can get to Kansas and hide out until this blows over."

She still seemed stunned from our kiss, but her warrior training kicked in and refused to let her distraction get in her way.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

So we ran and we ran and we ran. As hard as we could we started gaining distance. We must have gained at least a couple hundred yards, probably more, but whomever was chasing us was going as a blazing pace because even at our best effort they were staying too close to shake them off.

It didn't matter. We kept running.

We kept running till blisters formed on our feet and we were on the verge of collapse. We made it far enough by our estimation to slow down to a light jog to rest a little. It would be impossible for anyone to keep up such a torrid pace with us. They would be slowing down as well. Then by the time they would be ready to start again we would be as well and they definitely wouldn't be as fast as my water.

"Cassie, we need to keep moving, but we can slow down I think. We need to save strength and there's no possible way they could follow us this fast. By the time they catch up we'll be long gone on my water."

"What water? You had to leave it back in the clearing."

"Shit. I did didn't I… I guess that's our new first priority. Find some water so we can get out of here."

We walked for another 15 minutes as we continued on our way and looked for water, literally any water, but we found nothing. It was discouraging, but we trekked on. We were in a rush, but there was no possible way they could be close so we had time before it was too late.

I looked over at Cassie and I smiled. I'd kissed her earlier out of an impulse not knowing what would happen, but it turned out better than I ever could have imagined. She liked it. She liked me! I was over the moon. I never thought I would find someone else I could pour myself into after Annabeth broke my heart, but I finally have.

I found the girl from the island. I found Princess Cassie of Themyscira.

Thwip Thwip Thwip

My eyes widened in horror and I was forced into a double take as I blinked my eyes in disbelief.

Three arrows in stunningly rapid succession had hit Cassie in the vital points of her heart and chest puncturing her armor and cutting through into her body.

SLAM

Like the flash of a photograph, one second she was smiling back at me as I looked at a future with the first inkling of hope I'd had in a long time, and the next second that hope was slammed face first into the dirt like it was nothing. Strangled to death beneath the impact of the arrows protruding from her back.

I stood paralyzed in a mix of horror, fear, and dread that weighed me down like the weight of the sky itself.

The only thing that allowed me to move was the hope that it might not be too late. I ran over and I fell to my knees over her body and I assessed the damage.

It was bad

The arrows were housed in a tight group that all pushed each other further and further into the body creating in their wake more and more damage. Surrounding the wound, thick clots of blood were flowing down her blouse and hitting the dirt as it was starting to pool around her body. Her skin was cold to the touch and I couldn't make out any movement.

I lightly lifted her up and flipped her around. It was a horrendous sight, but somehow she was still clinging to life.

Cassie coughed up her own blood and it started to slowly fall down her cheek as she looked up at me with tired and sad eyes. The light blue of just a bit ago had faded into a dull grey as it was obvious her life was fleeing her body.

That was when the true gravity of the situation hit me. She was going to die and I was helpless.

I put my forehead to hers and I started to cry. My world was falling apart. Nyx could have tortured me forever, but it could never be as painful as this singular moment before she dies.

I continued to cry, but over the noise I heard a slight whisper.

"Don't cry Percy, please don't cry. It's going to be okay"

I choked the words through my pain and the tears

"H-H-how… You're going to die"

She smiled lightly, but grunted through the effort, in obvious pain.

"I know Percy, but I didn't die in vain. I died fighting for you. I died knowing there's someone I can put my faith in. I found someone to love, and that's you Percy. I love you… and I know you can do it. You can save the … "

"Cassie… **CASSIE!** "

Princess Cassie of Themyscira, my partner in crime and my hope in this dark world on the brink of collapse, had breathed her last.

…

…

…

"Turn around and put your hands up boy. Don't resist and we won't hurt you."

The female voice was muffled by wind blowing through the clearing and I could barely hear her through my tears, but I could make out what she said clear as day. If the voice hiding in the woods thought it could rip out my heart and get away with it, she would find out the hard way that she was dead wrong.

The hunters had found me and they were going to pay for what they'd done.

I set Cassie down, lightly shut her eyes, and crossed her arms across her chest. Once Cassie's body was taken care of I slowly stood up with my arms at my sides, fists balled, head down, and cowl pulled tight overtop.

Without turning around to give them the satisfaction of seeing my tears stream down my face, I refused to give in to the voices demands and shouted out something of my own that made my intentions clear.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

And I blacked out.


	19. Aftermath

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm happy to be back with you all. I'm getting a little better at not taking 6 months to write a chapter, but stuff happens. I'll try my best to have a new one out soon because I hate having to leave you guys on cliffhangers for too long without an update. Also last thing, thank you all for the support on this story so far (over 450 followers!), I really do try my best to give you all something you can really enjoy and when I hear that you did it really makes my day.**

 **Disclaimer: my plot, his characters**

 **Aftermath**

 **Percy**

I woke up with a throbbing in my head that pounded on the back of my skull like a jackhammer taken to the streets of New York.

Had it all been a sick dream? Was I dead? Was she still dead? Could I finally let go of all the pain and accept it?

No, finally being free of the worlds burdens would be too easy, therefore making it inevitably impossible. From all my experience and everything I've been told, when you die you don't feel pain anymore, and I'll have you know, I was most definitely feeling the pain. My joints were on fire, my skin was scratched and bruised all over, and I was pretty sure my headache was because I probably had a broken nose. I couldn't breathe through it and as a result of the pain my face had gone numb.

I tried to stand up to figure out what happened while I was out that would leave me in this battered condition, but a clatter of chains that must have outweighed me by a considerable margin sent my tired body crashing back down to the floor. I didn't want to get up off the cold hard floor, but I still had a little dignity left, so with a considerable effort I rose up and sat down on the chair.

Oh yeah, I had forgotten. In all the pain crushing its way through both mind and body. I'd left out where I was. I wasn't exactly sure where that was, but I know one thing for sure. It only took one glance to see that it definitely wasn't good.

I was locked in a prison cell, and from the looks of it there would be no chance to escape.

It looked at first glance like any old prison you would see in the movies, but it was obvious that I was considered either a dangerous or an important prisoner, because it looked like the jailer had gone out of their way to make sure I stayed locked up. I would have felt honored at their respect, but instead I was left hopeless.

Hopeless because the closer I looked at the details, the more cautious that jailer became. The cell was made entirely of Celestial Bronze from floor to ceiling and that meant there was a lot of it. More than I had ever seen in my entire life. The walls were thickly packed with the stuff and the vertical rods that constituted the entrance were several inches thick in diameter. Celestial bronze also constituted the chains that bound my hands and feet.

This was clearly a place meant for the imprisonment of the most powerful entities in the world.

I reached down to my pocket to see if I could pick the chains with Riptide, but then I finally realized why the cell had been so cold when I'd first crashed to the floor.

I'd been stripped down to my underwear before being tossed in here. They didn't even have the dignity to redress me while I was knocked out so I felt like Tarzan.

"Stupid kid. You really thought we would let you keep your weapons and clothes? We've underestimated you enough Percy Jackson. Do not think we will make that mistake again?"

I jumped back in shock but the chains held me in place and jolted me back to the middle of the cell.

Standing in front of me with a steely gaze that could probably cut through solid steel was Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and in a previous lifetime someone who thought so highly of me that she wanted me to join her hunt. Now it was all gone to the past.

"How did you sneak up on me?"

She let her face slip a little as she raised an eyebrow in disgust. She was obviously telling me that even thinking about asking the question was an affront to her honor, but she quickly regrouped and shut me down.

"Shut your mouth prisoner, or I'll personally cut your tongue out"

I put my hands up in an attempt to show I meant no harm, but it looked kind of pathetic because the heavy chains were pushed my hands back down to my sides just as quickly as I put them up.

"No offense intended Artemis. I was just surprised is all. Now can you tell me what the Hades is going on here? Why am I locked up and why are you talking to me with such anger?"

"You know what you've done."

"No. I actually don't know what I've done. What happened?"

"Enough for you to rot in here forever, and just so you know, I won't feel sorry. After what you've done. You deserve worse."

"But I still don't know what I did!"

"You'll find out soon enough. I came here to tell you that your trial before the council is in 30 minutes."

"30 minutes!"

"Yes, and you should be thankful you even get a trial. The last demigod who was as disrespectful as you was smited from the face of the earth in an instant and tossed directly into Tartarus."

"Okay... That's not very encouraging. Thank you for telling me Artemis. And I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I hope you know I would never mean to hurt you or anyone."

She turned around and stormed off but I heard one last thing mumbled under her breath that almost gave me a heart attack.

"Say that to Thalia… "

My heart skipped a beat. What had I done to Thalia? I needed to know.

"Thalia? Oh my god. Is she okay? Tell me she's okay."

I sank down to my knees and I started to cry. I wish I could say they were manly tears, but that would be a flat out lie. They weren't manly, just ugly. Ugly and exasperated tears that ran down my face like a waterfall that wouldn't dry up.

I'd been able to contain all the negative emotions of everything that had happened to me since the second Giant war, but now all of that bubbling sadness and despair was erupting to the surface faster and with more furocity than the Mt. St. Helens explosion when I was just a kid, and off adventuring with Annabeth.

My breakup with Annabeth, the scars from Tartarus, the isolation of my mission, constantly on the run, finding someone special just to have them ripped away, and now being locked up in prison about to be put on trial while at the same time hearing that Thalia was hurt and it was probably my fault.

Everything I've done since I broke up with Annabeth and went on my own has now completely blown up in my face, and I'm no closer to saving the world than I was when Tartarus gave me his new mission.

I was so utterly broken that the floodgates opened and refused to close.

Broken like a glass window near a ballpark. I cried until I ran out of tears to cry and that was a lot of tears.

Once I dried my cheeks, I sat back down and I stared at the wall. I don't know why or what I was thinking about, but I stared until I was jolted from my stupor by a loud voice and a bang on the celestial bronze rods.

"Rise and shine boy, rise and shine Mr. Jackson. Put this on and follow me. Your death day is here."

It was Ares, and he tossed me a thin toga as he unlocked my chains from the wall and floor. His face had a smirk that made it clear he was enjoying the look of defeat on my face.

The gravity of his words as he entered the cell finally bore down in my mind and I realized something I must have known somewhere in the back of my head but I had been blocking out for the longest time as I cried in my pity party.

I didn't have a plan. Nothing. No miracle escape, no battle plan, nothing to even get me started.

It wasn't like me to not have an idea, because no matter how crazy, I don't remember the last time I didn't have an idea. It's how the demigod brain works. It's in constant overdrive to keep us alive, always thinking, reacting, and coming up with ideas.

The constant chatter was gone. It was all gone now and for the first time in my life my mind was blank.

My fate was out of my own hand and placed firmly into those of people who I'm pretty sure want me dead.

I would like to say that I put my head down and followed Ares up to the council room, but it was so, so much worse.

Ares abused, pushed, and taunted me endlessly clearly taking joy in the misery. I swear he knew where all the painful points were on my body because he made sure to hit all of those spots the hardest without making it obvious to everyone else that he had been doing it the whole way down. It was a constant battering of abuse that would leave my body wrecked when I wake up tomorrow.

That's given I even make it to tomorrow. I probably shouldn't be thinking about that yet and instead try and think about just the here and now. What can I even say?

The abuse continued as we wormed our way through too many hallways to possible remember and keep track of and before we knew it we were in a one way tunnel with a small arch at the other end and I knew we were almost there because Ares stopped his abuse and started to pretend like he'd been my friend this whole time.

Ares really is a horrible god. If I'd been the revenge type, he would've been towards the top of my kill list and that's undeniable.

At the end of the hallway, I saw where we were and I looked up in bewilderment at my surroundings.

"What is this place? Why aren't we in the council room."

Ares grinned before busting a deep belly laugh that made it pretty clear something sinister was going on.

"If you really thought we were gonna trot you, 'our magnificent and incredible hero', to a public trial and let everyone see the pathetic traitor you've become then you're crazier than I thought. Instead you will die alone in the shadows, and no one will ever know. It really is the perfect solution for all of us. It keeps Olympus stable, satisfies me personally, and allows us to deliver Zeus' justice."

"You mean Zeus' wrath?"

"Sure kid, call it what you want, but it won't matter anyway come tomorrow."

We turned the corner to expose the rest of the room and I realized how screwed I really was. And when I say screwed, I mean really, really, really screwed.

It was a relatively plain room that was surprisingly small for the gods given their lavish tastes and the room didn't have much in it but the bare bones. Sitting in a row were 5 thrones that peaked in the top and worked their way down on either side. 5/12 would have given me good odds to find some gods that either knew my situation or generally liked me, but that was clearly not the case today. The court didn't have a single soul who might have had any dash of love or sympathy for me. In the high throne standing above the rest was the king of the gods, Zeus. To his left, his wife Hera and sitting on his right was the goddess of wisdom Athena. Next to Athena, sitting on the furthest throne was Artemis, the same goddess of the hunt who'd visited me earlier today. Then finally on Hera's left there was one more empty throne, but it was clear that that throne belonged to the god who had walked me all this way.

In the middle of the room facing the thrones was a platform with a horizontal handrail bar stretching its length. Ares walked me to the bar and fastened my shackles to it, then he confirmed my earlier assumption and took his spot in the last throne.

And it was finally time to begin.

Alone, shackled, and hurt. Unable to think as I try to win a farce trial against the gods who are both my judge, jury, and executioner. I wouldn't say I like my chances

Zeus cleared his throat with a thunderous cough and he slammed his master bolt quickly on the floor with a 'KA-THOOM' to start the proceedings.

"Hello Mr. Jackson. It's about time I saw you again. I've been waiting for another chance to catch up. Now tell me, how did you like your accommodations last night? We've been working on that room for a while now to make it just right."

I was outraged.

"How was my room last night? My room? Your joking! You had me in chains stashed away in the deepest depth of Olympus. I want... no, I demand to see my father."

Zeus' face, clearly ticked off by my continued defiance, went dark and his body went to rise, but Hera's hand flashed to his shoulder and calmed him quick enough to prevent a scene and he sat back down. This didn't dispel the tension though that was clearly visible in his gnashed teeth. He was barely resisting the temptation to bring down the master bolt on my head.

With Zeus fuming on his throne, Athena was the one who decided to answer my demand.

"We're sorry Percy, but it has already been decided that the five of us will be determining your fate, so we cannot let you see him until after our decision and after justice has been served. You don't have a choice in the matter, so would you be done now so we can get to that?"

I was again outrage. I was absolutely beside myself and the only thing preventing me from showing it was the chains that held me in place.

"This is your justice? How is any of this justice. Your sham court is judge, jury, and executioner. I could be the best lawyer to ever walk the earth and I would still lose this trial. And more important than that. I didn't even do anything wrong. Why do you all want me dead? For being the hero of Olympus? For saving your butts time after time?"

Athena shook her head slowly with a sadness in her eyes that betrayed her perfect posture and strong voice.

"If you would stop talking I can do exactly what you want and read the charges we have brought against you. Is that acceptable or do you have more monologuing that you haven't got a chance to finish yet?"

In silent reply, I shook my head in defeat indicating that I was in fact done and I was ready to hear the extent of these charges.

"Ok good, now we may begin the proceedings."

"We are here today for the trial and sentencing of Perseus Achilles Jackson on the charges presented below brought to the attention of this council for discussion and deliberation…"

She unrolled a scroll

"The charges are as follows.

Desertion from Olympic council directive

Breaking and Entering

Burglary

Evasion of Justice

Murder

Destruction of Property

Assault and Battery

High Treason

So Percy… how do you plead to these charges?"

"How do I plead on all these fake, trumped up charges? I plead not guilty on everything. I didn't do any of those things. I'm completely innocent of each and every one of those charges and there's no way for you to prove that any of these things you claim I did were actually things that happened."

Ares had been watching over the proceeding in silence since taking his seat, but he couldn't hold his tongue any longer after my outburst as he made a motion that he had something to say and he smiled a smile that made it clear to everyone in the room that he was gonna be coming off the top rope like Jeff Hardy.

"Completely innocent are you? Father, if you would give me this pleasure, I would like to enlighten him and expose that he is in fact nothing but guilty on every single charge."

Zeus must have had this planned as his ace in the hole because he smirked and gave Ares an exaggerated and dramatic yes to take center stage and lead the prosecution.

"Thank you father. I could start anywhere because these are all pretty egregious violations, but let's just start with number 1. Desertion. The last time Perseus was on Olympus he accepted a mission to go into Tartarus and stay until it was either defeated entirely or he died. Well Percy, answer me this. has Tartarus been completely purged?"

I couldn't do anything but put my eyes down in disgust and train them on the floor. They were gonna get me on a technicality? I killed Kronos himself, is that not enough for these greedy bastards?

"I thought so. Now moving on to number 2 breaking and entering, number 3 burglary, and number 4 evasion of justice which are actually all connected funny enough. Artemis, since you know so much about this, I'll give you the honor of explaining what happened."

Artemis didn't exactly give Ares a warm look, but she took her cue.

"Yes Ares, Perseus Jackson broke into my tent while my hunters and I were on the trail and he used that opportunity to steal some important intel. Then when we saw him running away we told him to stop but he evaded capture and escaped our justice. It was proven that it was Percy who broke in by the fact that Percy is the same height as the thief and he wore the same jacket when he was captured as what we saw was worn by the infiltrator. This special jet black jacket gifted to him by Hades."

She pulled my jacket out from behind her throne and showed it for everyone to see

"This jacket right here confirms that he was both there and stole important intel from us before going on to evade justice."

Ares was more than satisfied with the explanation because he picked right back up where he left off.

"Thank you Artemis for your testimony. Those are some serious accusations Perseus, but don't worry. It gets worse yet. The next charge is murder. As the god of war I understand and respect your desire to maim and kill, but even I'm disgusted by betrayal of comrades so I ask you this. Why did you murder your partner? She was innocent of your crimes and did not deserve to die at your hand the way she did."

I couldn't believe my ears. They were blaming Cassie's death on me. The murderers were flipping around all they had taken away from me and were trying to pin it on me.

"No! You have it all wrong. I didn't murder Cassie. She was shot by Artemis and her hunters. That's what killed her."

Ares raised an eyebrow.

"Your response Artemis? This is a grave accusation."

"He lies. We had them cornered and before we could do anything Percy went into the blind rage that killed his partner in the collateral damage."

"Thank you Artemis again for your side. Speaking of blind rage, let's move on to the next charges. Those are destruction of property and assault and battery. In the rage that Artemis just described, you completely wiped all of southern Ohio off the map. It could have been a tragedy of massive scale if Artemis hadn't been right there. If she hadn't been able to contain it, a category 5 hurricane you summoned would have killed everyone within 100 miles. Unfortunately, your partner and Thalia weren't so lucky. Cassie, you called her, is now dead and Thalia is in critical condition, barely stable. All of this thanks to you."

My jaw hit the floor and if my throat had been able to form any sounds at all, I'm pretty sure it would have let out a massive gasp.

I couldn't remember anything that happened after I blacked out, but according to this new information I had almost destroyed the entire state of Ohio after Cassie died. And with the area destroyed by the hurricane, there was nothing left for me to prove that Cassie had indeed been shot. It was my word against Artemis' and that was going to be a losing fight. So I accepted it.

All I could do was continue to stare at the ground in shock and mumble under my breath.

"Are you saying something Percy?"

"... "

"I thought not, so I will continue and finish with the final and most egregious charge of them all. High Treason against Olympus. You attacked Artemis unprovoked. She is a member of our Council and will not be attacked without the proper retribution. And with that, we are done with all charges. What do you have to say in defense against these charges Perseus?"

I don't know how, but I was at least able to muster up the courage to speak this time.

"It isn't true, any of it. These charges just aren't true."

"But where is your proof. We have provided proof and you haven't. Why should we believe you at your word and take it over the undeniable facts that have been presented here."

"Because they aren't the facts. They are half-truths picked to make me look guilty."

"Maybe, but they are still closer to proof of your guilt than anything you have provided towards your innocence so I think this trial is over. Unless you have anything else to say Perseus, and with your permission father, I would like to begin our deliberation of your sentence."

I wanted to say a lot of things, but I knew it was worthless. It was over and I was done. There was not a single thing I could say that would get me out of this mess. I would just have to accept the fact that I'd finally been caught. After all these years of fighting it would finally be over. I would finally be able to rest and catch up with all my dead friends. The struggle would be over, and who knows? I might find some happiness in the afterlife.

"I have nothing else to say to you. Please just finish this."

Zeus stood up and addressed his fellow gods and the empty room.

"As the ruler of Olympus I try to be kind and merciful when possible, but I must also be swift and harsh in punishment. Perseus Jackson has been a great hero to all of Olympus in our time of need, but he has committed transgressions we cannot overlook. This small council will now vote on whether he is guilty or not guilty of the crimes brought forth. Majority rules so if he is voted not guilty he will be set free to his wishes, but if he is voted guilty he will be held and executed at dawn on the morrow. Now time to cast your votes."

The 5 gods and goddesses all had scrolls at their thrones that they picked up and marked with their votes, then they all passed them in to Zeus. Once they were all collected, he mixed them up to give "anonymity" if that can even be achieved with only five votes. When it was clear all attention was on him, Zeus paused for dramatic effect and cleared his throat.

"On the guilt of Perseus Achilles Jackson the votes are as follows:

Scroll 1: Guilty

Scroll 2: Guilty

Scroll 3: Guilty

Scroll 4: Guilty

Scroll 5: Guilty

So it is unanimous then."

My heart was pounding through my chest and I just started to realize how much I had been sweating in this suddenly suffocatingly small room that had hardly any ventilation as I awaited those dreadful words to come out of his mouth.

Zeus stood up to read out the final verdict.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, Guilty on all charges, you have been sentenced…

To death."

KA-THOOM

My body went numb and I had one thought on my mind

I'm about to be executed.


	20. In Memoriam

**A/N: Hello Readers! The long awaited next chapter. I'm sorry about leaving you on such a cliffhanger last time, but I hope its worth it. Love you all for sticking with the story though. Also one last thing: Get Percy Jackson a Disney animated series Please I beg you Uncle Rick!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters**

 **In Memoriam**

 **Percy**

You ever just feel really tired, but know that it's going to be impossible to actually get any sleep?

That's how I felt as I lay down on the cold concrete of the cell and tried to sleep my life away. I really should have been embarrassed, but I was way past the point of caring.

I was really going to die tomorrow…

It was a hard pill to swallow being on death row, and I didn't have any water to wash it down so it was eternally stuck in my throat. I was on the verge of throwing up but I couldn't because I hadn't had food in several days now. It was horrible, but losing everything and being stripped down to the very core in my last hours I finally had enough time to reflect and I came to a realization.

I didn't regret a single thing. Nothing at all. If I had a do over in my life I would do it all again and I would do it without a second thought. I bet if I told anyone my life story and where I ended up, they would have serious doubts, but they would be wrong. I've made so many great friends and have so many incredible memories that I couldn't possibly bear to lose them. I could suffer a thousand deaths before I would willingly give it all up.

So I stood strong and prepared to accept my execution ,but this time with my mind at ease knowing that I lived a life I can be proud of.

With my mind now cleared and relaxed, I was able to conquer the concrete floor and finally doze off.

I knew that it must truly be the end of the road because I couldn't even get a dream. Don't get me wrong, I hate demigod dreams and everything about them, but maybe somewhere deep down, I was hoping for a sign that everything could end up okay.

I don't know how long I was out, but it must have been several hours because I had that groggy feeling you get when you planned on taking a short nap before homework and instead you wake up three hours later to a yelling Step Dad whose one step away from swinging at you. No? Just me? I guess that last part might have been a little too specific but the point still stands. I was groggy and still half-asleep.

Then I heard it and my eyes shot open like a bullet. The clinking of keys

"It's finally time, huh" I muttered as I repositioned myself on the floor to greet Ares before he pulled me off to my final resting place.

The keys and the clanking persisted and slowly got louder as my fate at the hands of Zeus approached, until it turned the corner and fittingly, my life turned on its head.

"A- Ath- Athena?" I stumbled over my words, but I was finally able to get them out.

"Hello Perseus, It's a pleasure to see you again."

I had always thought Athena was a friend, or at least an ally, but the way she had treated me during my 'trial' and her ruling to kill me had destroyed all of my trust in her that turned out to be misplaced in her in the first place. She had just been a pawn of Zeus and therefore a pawn of Nyx as well. And let me tell you. I was not happy to see her and I made a point in my tone to make it overwhelmingly clear.

"Why are you here? I thought Ares was my prison guard dog. At least when he tries to kill me he'll come at me from the front."

Athena sighed but her face remained solid as a stone refusing to betray her feelings over my harsh words.

"How naive you are Perseus. If you really want to know, I was denied a choice in the matter. I really had no other option but to follow along with my fathers vengeful notion of justice."

"But that doesn't explain why you are here now. Have you come to clear your conscious one last time before you send an innocent man to his death? Is that what the gods have come to? Shriveling cowards, all of you."

"Now Perseus, Don't get ahead of yourself. I have no plans of leading you to your death today. In fact, I have come to do just the opposite. I've come to set you free."

I heard her words, but for some reason they wouldn't register in my brain.

"You've come to what?"

"I've come to set you free"

"Are you serious? How?"

Athena's eyes flared with a quick flash of anger, but she quickly hid it again behind her stone cold wall that she called a face.

"You do realize who you're talking to right? I am the goddess of wisdom. I always have a plan. So just trust me and you will be fine."

"But why?"

"I'm not saving you. Fate is. The truth is you've always been and you still are the hero of this story, and luckily for you, there are still pages left to fill. The three sisters of fate themselves have seen to it that your string remains uncut. Their fate for you may be worse than the quick death offered here today, but if you want another chance at life, you have no other choice but to come with me."

I had a hard time trusting her, and the talk of stories and the fates brought up more questions than it answered, but Athena was right. I may have accepted death in my final moments, but I would never pick it over life. Realizing how great my life was and now having a chance to live it again actually reinvigorated my will to survive. So I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Okay Athena. I'll follow along with your plan, but don't be mistaken. Following whatever your plan may be doesn't mean I trust you for even a second."

Athena shrugged like she knew that would be my response

"Very well, That is fine with me, but in the meantime let me release you from those chains. We are running out of time and we have a rendezvous to meet."

Before long, I was freed from my chains and we were making our way through hallway after hallway. I swear if I hadn't been walking with the literal goddess of wisdom I would've believed we were lost.

Turn after turn, on and on it went for at least 45 min. The further and further we went the more obvious it was that Athena hadn't been lying about having a plan. She must have mapped out a path to avoid being seen because there wasn't a soul in sight, not even a close call.

My feet and hamstrings were stiff and extra tight from my night on the floor. It took a little while, but they finally started to get loose when we turned a corner that was followed by a signal from Athena indicating we had arrived at our destination.

It was unlike anything I'd seen in all my time at Olympus.

The only way to describe it was incredibly lame.

It was a tiny room that looked like my room at my mom's apartment but instead of being decorated with all of Gabe's crappy car posters and trash, its walls were completely empty. There were only two things in the bare room. An armchair that looked like a massive back problem waiting to happen and a lectern that had a single old book on it that looked like it was about to fall apart.

Why this spot had any place in Olympus I had no idea, but it was here, so if anyone would know about it. Athena would be that one.

We continued our walk and once Athena entered the room she turned around to face me.

"Here we are Perseus. And you're rendezvous is here too."

That was when a voice came from the corner of the room. I said I wouldn't trust Athena, but dammit, my fatal flaw got me again. In my trust of Athena I had barged into the room with her and I had forgotten to take my normal precaution of sweeping the room. If I had I would have never missed the person standing right behind me hidden by shadow in the corner, but instead I had just walked right past them.

"I was wondering when you would show up"

It was her. Over and over again, it was always her. I swear I could never get away from this girl. No matter how hard I tried. I even had a new girlfriend, as short lived and heartbreaking as that was, but that's not good enough. She's always has to find a way back.

And I was starting to do it again. I was falling for her all over again. I couldn't even believe my own heart. After all she's done and with everything I've had to deal with in the last year, I thought it was impossible, but it was happening again. Her drive, her passion, and her unrelenting will was disarming me just like it had all those years ago leaving me putty in her hands.

Before I was torn in two by the conflicted feelings battling both deep in my heart and my brain, I forcibly took back control and composed myself enough to shrug before giving as measured a response as possible.

"Kinda out of my control given the circumstances, Annabeth"

I turned around to face her and what could I expect but a woman just as beautiful as I remembered. It's like she hadn't changed one bit. Which I guess thinking about it makes sense because gods don't age like humans do.

"It's nice to see you again Percy. I know our last meeting didn't quite go as well as you had hoped, but I was never there for Olympus or the council. I was there for you. I didn't know they would put you on death row. Had I known I would've never let them go through with it."

I was still pretty suspicious, but in the end I decided to take her at her word. Even at her worst, she had never lied straight to my face. We stared each other down for a couple more seconds until Athena coughed and regained our attention.

"Now that reintroductions are done you two, you should be going. I already gave Annabeth the instructions and coordinates for the trip, and once you get there I can assure that you will be protected from Zeus' wrath. You will be safe, but stay vigilant because escaping his grasp once again will be your last straw. There will be no going back and he will send everything he has against you with no mercy."

"He can try all he wants. I've seen that everything and I'm more"

Annabeth smirked

"Okay Percy, I'm just going to grab the book over there on the lectern, then we can teleport out of here."

"No wait… We can't go yet."

Annabeth was exasperated "Percy! We're literally out the door. Why can't we leave?"

"Because I need to see Thalia. During the trial I was told that she was in critical condition and that it was my fault. I need to see that she is okay."

This time to my shock they both smiled. It was Athena this time that stepped in to answer my question.

"Rest easy Perseus. There is no need for you to check on Thalia. Yes, she was injured in your rampage, but it wasn't as bad as it seemed. She only suffered a couple broken bones and some deep bruises. In fact, she is already making a strong recovery. Artemis was sent in to a rampage by the injuries, but her deathbed was greatly exaggerated. A couple more days of rest and she will be walking around on her own."

I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to see Thalia, but it was good to hear that I hadn't hurt her too bad. Hopefully once she's back on her feet I'll see her again and we'll be able to hash everything out between each other. In the meantime I just hope Athena is telling the truth.

"That;s good to hear. Sad I won't get to see her for myself but I'll have to believe you. Let's go Annabeth."

She rushed over quickly and grabbed the book then ran back and grabbed my hand. It was warm and slightly clammy. If I didn't know better I would say she was nervous, but that would be impossible… right?

"Where are we gonna go?"

"How about you find out for yourself" Annabeth mocked me and finished it off with a devilish grin

THOOM

We were gone. Teleported in a flash of light from the small corner room and off into the unknown.

A second later we were in the brightest place I've ever been. The light bore into my eyes and forced me to look away while shielding them with my arm. While shielded I had no idea what was going on around me, but all I could tell was that the place was insanely loud. There was a deafening noise everywhere and it was even worse than the lights. My ears almost burst from it.

It took several seconds to adjust, but after a bit I got accustomed to both the noise and light enough that I was able to look at my surroundings and let me tell you, I was not ready for what faced me.

It was the Atlantean Army in all its glory. And they were ready for war.

I stood up straight from my crouched position and I took it all in. As I looked out at the army, I realized why everything had been so bright. We were in the Atlantean army training grounds. A 10 cubic mile area in an air bubble under the sea that was used as a dry area to prepare the troops for land battle and today it was packed to the brim in shiny armored troops who had so much energy they all looked like they drank a pair of Monsters each before assembling.

The view of the plains was incredible. But in my surprise, I had failed to notice where we had teleported in…

We were on the center stage and every single person below was cheering for me and my safe return. They were ready to go to war against all of Olympus, and I was both the rhyme and reason.

At first I hadn't heard him over the noise before, but now that I saw him it became easier to isolate what he was saying.

"We have been shunted and pushed aside for too long! We have been disrespected for too long! Now the final line has been crossed. My own son! My own son! The hero and savior of Olympus. Thrown out like trash, but now we have him back and it is time. Time to strike! To win! For Atlantis!"

The whole crowd gave a massive cheer and the training ground reignited as deafening as it was when I first arrived. After finishing his hype up speech, Poseidon walked over to me and grabbed my arm. Pulling me over to the front of the stage, he began again over the screams of the crowd.

"My lost son has returned from the brink and has come back for his revenge! He is the key that will lead us. To victory!"

He grabbed my arm and raised it up like a boxer winning the heavyweight belt and gave off another massive roar which was returned 100 fold by the crowd. Still in shock, I did little to resist, and I wouldn't be lying if I didn't kinda agree with him. War was my last option and I would do anything to avoid the kind of bloodshed and havoc that it would wreak, but with Nyx on her way from Tartarus and Olympus secretly aiding her return, I don't know if there's any other way to beat her.

The crowd began chanting "Down with Olympus! Down with Olympus!" and I looked under our arms at my father, the sea god Poseidon, while he looked at me. He smiled as I saw a tear fall down his cheek. While on the verge of tears myself, I felt a warm and slightly clammy hand lock with mine on the other side. And for one small second every was right in the world.

I'm home.


End file.
